Mona Lisa's and Mad Hatters
by Sweet Roses
Summary: A new dark arts teacher brings a drama club to the school and wants to put on Romeo and Juliet Hermione having read this tries out but what happens when Ron follows her decision to try out as well? 6th year. R
1. All My Best Friends Are Metal Heads

Chapter One 

All My best friends are metal heads 

_Do you think it's strange?_

_That there's this way_

_How you look at, how you act like, how you think_

_Pretend they're not the same as you_

The summer was long and hot, and as for Harry the summer seemed to drag on. He sat on his bed in his small bedroom in Privet Drive contemplating when he would finally be back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry would be starting his sixth year at Hogwarts. It had only been three years ago since he was reunited with his godfather, Sirius Black. Less then a few months since he was parted with him.

Harry shuddered at the thought. This has been nagging him all summer, the thought that he will have to stay with the Dursley's until he was completely done school. It made him sick to think of this. Two more years of listing to them, doing what they say, and pretending he's someone else. Not his father's son. Not the son of a great wizard and a great witch who died mercilessly to save his life.

No, instead Harry will have to be a disobedient boy who goes to a reform school during the year.

Harry hated this. He was waiting for Ron and Hermione to send him an owl telling him to pack up his things and that they were coming to get him right this second. Instead Harry thought that maybe he should be the one who was sending the owl out to Hermione and Ron telling them to come get him and Hedwig and get him the hell out of here.

He wanted to spend most of the summer at the Burrow like the previous years. Not here with the Dursleys'. He looked at the moving picture on his night side table of his mother and father and absentmindedly asked himself why he didn't get one of Sirius or, for that matter, of his friends.

Harry got up and looked out the window, once again waiting for Hedwig to get back, maybe with a reply from his friends. There was no sign of her. Harry sighed and moved back to his bed. Its not like he didn't have anything to do, he did, however, have lots of homework to complete.

He leaned back and could distinctly hear Hermione saying, 'Harry! You've just started you homework now? I've already started reading _the standard book of spell grade six_!' Harry knew that Hermione was persistent and that she would push this fact. He leaned back up and started to look over some of the simple spells and charms that he had to be familiar with for when he went back to school. This was the closest thing that he could do for himself to remind him of Hogwarts.

In the midst of his "studying" he heard a rapping at the window and looked up to see Pig with a letter. In anticipation Harry leaped from his bed, and all but flew open the window and allowed Pig to come in. Before he was completely settled Harry took the letter the letter from him and ripped it open as Pig flew excitedly around the room over and over. It had been the first letter that he had gotten all summer.

_Dear Harry, _

_Hope your summer is going well. _

_Mum is a little testy right now, you know because of Fred and George, but when do they not bug her? Anyway, Hermione is coming down to stay for a while and we want you to come too! We have to do something like go camping or something wicked! We can have fireworks or something. I'm sure Fred and George can do something! _

_So get your things together and write me back telling us when you are coming. I just may get dad to come get you again or… I don't know. Oh! Hermione is here now! Just arrived so hurry and send your reply._

_Ron_

Harry went to his desk and pulled out hi parchment, ink and quill and started to write a letter back to Ron.

_Dear Ron, family, and Hermione,_

_My summer is all right, but not as good as it should be going. I would love to go and stay with you if Mrs. Weasley wouldn't mind. Anywhere beats here, especially with you guys! And I think it would take my mind of things you know, about… Sirius, if I got away. I don't care what the Dursley's say I'm going! I'm going to attempt to send Pig back to you. _

_Harry_

Harry attached the letter to the hyperactive Pig, gave him some water and food, and sent him on his way, just as Hedwig was returning with her prize. She dropped it in her cage and went to Harry and nibbled on his fingers. He gently stroked her feathers.

'Don't worry Hedwig; we'll be leaving soon. I promise.' He said gently.

It was 4 days, more; it seemed to be a week before Harry got an answer back from Ron and Hermione saying that they were going to pick him up on the fifth of July. Harry sighed. He would have to wait another three days with the Dursley's and his Aunt's horrible cooking (for him anyway).

To pass the time Harry packed and unpacked. He found himself avoiding telling his Uncle Vernon that he was leaving in less then two days. He just cleaned the dishes and everything else when he was told and then went back up into his room and waiting for another four hours until they bellowed for him once more.

The wait was long and quiet and Harry ended up looking at his old _defense against the dark arts_ book and wondered what would be going on in that particular subject this year, and who would be teaching it. He mourned that Professor Lupin had resigned in Harry's third year, he was an amazing teacher that understood Harry, understood him like his father would have if he were alive.

Harry was sitting at his desk staring out the window, blocking out the sound of Hedwig chipping and trying to get out his cage when he heard a scream from downstairs and then some screaming and shouting. Harry knew right away that they had come to get him by Floo Powder. The same thing happened two years ago when Mr. Weasley had to destroy the barrier in front of the fire place, causing a really big uproar and distress.

Harry went downstairs and into the living room where he saw Ron, Fred and George.

'Did I forget to tell you that I was going to go and stay with my friend Ron again this summer? I meant to, believe me I meant to, but I just must have slipped my mind.' Harry said, passing Hedwig over to Ron and his suitcase over to Fred.

'Hurry up Harry; Dad hasn't got this opened all day you know! The Ministry is only so nice.' George said as Ron went back the Burrow, followed by Fred.

'Bye,' Harry said to his Aunt and Uncle, who was still sputtering crude words about coming through the fireplace AGAIN! George just ignored it and handed Harry some Floo powder and let Harry go to the Burrow before he went himself.

'Nice to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, and Dudley.' He snickered and then left by Floo Powder himself.

When Harry arrived though the Burrow's fireplace he was welcomed by Hermione, and Mrs. Wesley's warm face.

'Harry dear, I hope that they didn't think it too much trouble to come get you by Floo Powder again this year, it just seemed the easiest way and Arthur is at work.'

'No,' said Harry reassuringly, 'No it was fine they were quite all right with it actually. Almost happy to see me leave in face.' Ron, Fred and George suppressed a laugh and Hermione knew that he probably was fibbing.

'Are you hungry dear? Supper is almost ready. You boys,' she pointed to the three brothers, 'get ready for dinner.'

Okay, well there is the first chapter. I promise you it'll get better once I get the plot motivated some more. I don't want to just jump into the middle of the plot and all my ideas etc. OK! Please review… it'll be much appreciated. Thanks,

Yours Truly,

Sweet Roses.


	2. Never Enough

WOW! A special thanks to midnight-pixie, insanemarionette, Sparkle Weaver, summerxkiss2, fluffy-89, sio and Evil Incorporated for friggin reviewing my story! THNAKS!

Yours truly,

The sweetness from the rose herself, Sweet Roses! KISSES

(A/N Um also, you may be wondering… what happened to the whole crazy Voldemort thing and him coming after Harry. Well I know it's a big part of the story, but he just doesn't fit in it… and besides, I'll leave the whole "Voldemort vs. Harry" thing to the all wonderful Joanne Rowling! Who knows what going on better then I do! I also don't own anything but the plot for this particular story.)

**Chapter Two**

**Never Enough**

There's not much you could do or say to please me

People think I'm a little bit crazy

I get it from all angles

lllllllllllllllllllll (this is kinda like change scene)

Supper was a hearty meal that Harry had been looking for to ever since he got the first letter from Ron. Ever since his second year, he knew that Mrs. Weasley was an amazing cook.

After Supper Harry, Hermione and Ron decided to go for a walk and catch up on the things that they have missed.

'Harry, did you happen to start you reading yet?' Hermione asked, looking at Harry and then at Ron with anticipation. Harry gave an inaudible answer and looked down at his feet.

'Come on Hermione, the summer vacation has just started. Have you gone completely mental to think that Harry, or me for that matter you have started reading anything?' Ron said.

'Well, I'd think that Harry would have plenty of time on his hands to do so living with the his Uncle and Aunt.' Hermione stated defensively.

'I just looked over some spells from last year Hermione, that's all.' Harry told her truthfully.

'Oh.' She replied sounding a little disappointed. 'Anyway, we're going to learn a lot of new things this year, but I guess since you two don't do extra reading you will have to wait for school to start.' She said matter-of-factly.

'Or you could just tell us.' Ron said and Harry laughed a long with him.

'Hmm. I believe that will make you suffer by waiting, or perhaps you could READ. You know, those wonderful things that are bound with paper on the inside and contain writing of great and educational information.' Hermione was starting to quicken her pace as her temper started to rise and the boys were starting to lag.

'What exactly d'you think the new dark arts teacher will be this year? Or who he'll be.' Harry asked the two of them.

'I heard Mum and Dad talking early. Apparently the new dark arts teacher isn't a he, but a she.'

'What would a woman know about dark arts?' Hermione shouted angrily, which caused both Harry and Ron to stop and stare at her in disbelief.

'Well, think about it. Every teacher we've had has been a male besides Professor Umbridge, who may I remind you, was a pretentious git and really didn't know anything!'

'May I remind you Hermione about Professor Lockhart and how much of a git he was!' Rod said. Harry didn't really laugh, he remembered seeing him last year in St. Mungo's Hospital.

'Anyway, it doesn't really matter.' Hermione said, brushing off the subject. Ron looked at his feet and continued to lab behind Hermione so that she wasn't able to look him in the face.

'I can't wait until we go back.' Harry finally said at last after a long moment of silence.

They all stopped in a field and lay down in the grass.

'I know where you're coming at' Ron said dreamily. 'You know, I heard Dad talking about a surprise this year… but last time there was a surprise, I had to wear a moldy old dress.'

'Are you still complaining about that Ron,' Hermione scolded, 'that was two years ago, get over it.'

'That's easy for you to say, you got to wear a dress and not be made fun of.'

'First off, of course I wore a dress because I'm a girl and second of all it was a dress robe, not a dress Ron. You. Wore. A dress robe!'

'Guys, you fight like an old married couple.' Harry was lying on his back looking at the gray clouds move towards the burrow. This happened to shut them both up from speaking and both Ron and Hermione's cheeks wore a pinkish hue.

'I think it may rain.' Harry mentioned, still looking at the dark clouds. It was starting to bring him down. It was one of those moments where he felt like everything he once had was gone. Everything he loved and never known. He felt that the sky was a reflection of the abyss in his mind.

Once again he was thinking of Sirius and how he was helpless in saving him. He knew that he could have done more to save him. It was his fault that he was dead. Dead. Gone. Lifeless. And it was his fault. He was to blame. He destroyed the only chance he had of having a half decent life. Again.

Harry felt wet on his face and then snapped back to reality. He realized that it had started to drizzle lightly and that Hermione and Ron had already started to get up off the ground.

'Harry, are you going to come back with us?' Hermione's voice came, followed by Ron's.

'Yea, sometime today.'

'Sorry, I was just thinking. That's all.' Harry said and pulled himself up off the ground too.

By the time they got out of the field and back on the road the rain was pounding down hard and the three of them ran as fast as they could towards the house.

They opened the door and Mrs. Weasley confronted them, shouting at them to stay there and not come in any closer.

'Oh not look, you're going to get the floor all wet. Now don't move any of you.' Mrs. Weasley took out a wand and gave it a flick and their cloths were once again dry. 'Well, don't leave the door open. Come in.' The three took their shoes off and scurried all the way up the long, steep and crooked stair case up to the top floor where Ron's room resided.

llllllllllllllllll

The night came soon, nearly after it had rained. Harry had a hard time sleeping. This was what his summer had been like; all he did was toss and turn. He sat up and looked around the room. He could hear the soft breathing of Hermione and the not so quiet breathing of Ron. He sighed.

'Harry?' came a whisper. He jumped. When he looked behind him Hermione was awake and looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

'Hermione? Would you have time to come with me? I really have to talk to someone about… you know Sirius. Hermione nodded and headed downstairs with him.

lllllllllllllllll

Okay there is the second chapter… It will get better:)

Please Review

Yours truly,

Sweet Roses


	3. Ghost of You

Thanks for the reviews guys, ur my fuel!

Ok, guys I'm kinda stupid. The whole Voldemort thing DID happen in this story, hence why the Sirius is dead (WAAAAAAAAAAAA!) but, Voldemort will not be carrying on the whole I'm gunna kill Harry thing okies… BTW when I wrote chapter 2 I was really tired and it was like 2 in the morning.

Sorry for the long wait, wasn't able to log in, there was some sort a problem

**Chapter 3**

**Ghost of You**

All the plans we had 

_To get us through _

_They're never coming true_

_And I hope you know _

_That I can clearly see_

_The ghost of you and me_

lllllll

Harry and Hermione headed downstairs to the living room where the sat on the soft carpet in the middle of the room. There was a long silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Hermione wasn't sure what the matter was and Harry didn't know how to go about his feelings on this matter.

'Harry,' Hermione started but then didn't know what to say next.

'Hermione, I miss Sirius.'

'We all do.' She said.

'But it's more then that. You have a nice house to live in and a nice family that love you. I have the Dursleys'. They don't care that my godfather died.'

'Harry, I know this is tough to get over. We're all here to help you. Ron's trying his hardest to make you feel at home here, the whole family is. I'm here to talk too, Harry. It's not good to keep this inside you.'

'That's what I'm doing isn't it? Talking to you.'

'You don't need to get defensive Harry!' Hermione said.

'I'm- sorry Hermione.' There was a silence again. This time it was longer. Harry felt his eyes burn. Hermione just stared helplessly at the boy across from her, not knowing what to do.

'I'm so lost…' Harry said and let tears roll down his face. 'I'm pathetic; Sirius is dead because of me. It's my fault. I can help thinking that life would be so much better if I didn't try to be the hero.' Harry was now crying.

'Harry, you were very brave. You can't blame yourself for what happened! You just can't!' Hermione soothed. She pulled Harry close and whispered to him. 'It's going to be ok, Harry.' Hermione stoked his hair. She was unsure what to do, but whenever she was this upset, her mother used to coddle her.

'I always dream that I'm staying with him. It's just us, no one else. It's not fair.' Harry whispered.

'No it's not fair, Harry.'

'What are you two doing? And in my living room?' Harry pulled away from Hermione and wiped his eyes.

'If you need be so rude and nosey, Ron, Harry really needed to talk to someone. Since you were snoring upstairs I'd think he didn't want to bother you.' Hermione said protectively.

'Oh, so he woke you up instead?' Ron argued harshly. He crossed his arms and shifted his weight onto his other foot. Hermione angrily got up off the floor and headed towards Ron, her eyes flaring.

'Who d'you think you are, Ronald Weasley?' Hermione whispered severely into his face. 'Harry is really upset over his loss and all you can do is mock him in his pain and grief?'

'Whatever then.' He shot back in defense. 'Whenever you two are doe snuggling come back up stairs before anyone else wakes up.'

Hermione grabbed his shoulder, as he was about to turn around, and slapped him right across that face. The sound echoed thought the room and caused Harry to look with questioning eyes. Hermione's face was pink with fury and Ron's was pink with embarrassment. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He turned around again and headed up stairs

Harry got up too and followed him upstairs, Hermione, however stayed downstairs and slept on the couch feeling infuriated with how Ron was acting.

lllllll

The bright sun seemed to rise earlier then Hermione had expected. She sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes. She really didn't get enough sleep and she had Ron to thank for that. Ever since he came downstairs and bother Harry and her, she sat up most of the night thinking of ways to get back at Ron for being such a pest and a jerk.

Hermione grumbled at the thought of Ron again and then stood up. She stretched her arms and then she walked towards the kitchen when she looked at the famous Weasley clock and noticed something strange. Ron's hand was pointed towards missing.

Hermione ran upstairs to Ron's bedroom and noticed that Harry wasn't there either. Hermione started to get worried and wondered why she didn't hear them go by this morning.

She heard feet moving downstairs and she ran out of Ron's room and saw Ginny.

'Ginny!' Hermione shouted and headed down to meet her on the stairs. 'Have you seen Ron and Harry?'

'Me? I just got up, what do you think?' She said, while scratching her left arm,

'Your brother and Harry are both missing.'

'Calm down Hermione.' She said and went to the fridge for some milk. 'They're probably outside somewhere… doing guy stuff. You know, flying on brooms, killing things…' Ginny trailed off as she drank the entire glass of milk as if it was common for Ron to go missing.

Hermione seemed to have calmed down, but she was still worried about them. Not long after Ginny got up Fred and George got up, looked at the clock and asked where Ron was. Hermione and Ginny shrugged.

'When's Mum getting up?' Fred asked.

Again, Hermione and Ginny shrugged.

'We're hungry, make breakfast Ginny.' Said George.

'I'm not cooking, you do it!' Ginny shouted.

'Now, what' with all this shouting?' Mrs. Weasley asked, coming form the staircase.

'Fred and George are picking on me… again!' Ginny stressed the word again.

'Fred and George, stop bugging your sister. And where is Ron?'

'He's missing' the twins said at the same time with a malicious grin. Mrs. Weasley went to the clock and sat that all hands were at home except for, Percy, Bill, Charlie and Arthur (they were at work). Ron's however, was at traveling.

'Oh for heaven sakes. What is that boy thinking? Probably spoiled his breakfast by now.'

Fred groaned. 'Well at least he's full. I'm so hungry.' Ron's hand finally stopped at home and the door opened. Harry and Ron entered with brooms in their hands.

'Next time leave a note.' Mrs. Weasley said irritably. 'Have you boys eaten yet?' She asked.

'No!' said Fred and George simultaneously.

'I know you haven't' Molly said crossly.

'No, Mrs. Weasley, we haven't eaten yet.' Harry said quite happily as if nothing happened last night.

Hermione looked questioningly at him but he looked away and started to take his shoes off.

'So Ginny, are you excited about this year?' Hermione asked trying to start up a conversation as if to say she wasn't angry that he had just ignored her.

'No, not really the OWL's are this year, remember?' Ginny was sitting at the table sewing a pair of socks.

'Oh,' said Hermione, who was happy about her OWL's, which, by the way, did excellent on. Hermione smiled on the inside on that thought.

It wasn't long until everyone was eating breakfast. Scrambled eggs, toast, sausages, bacon and ham! Harry was in his glory. Hermione noticed that he seemed to be feeling better.

'Maybe Ron told him something that I just didn't know.' She thought and finished her meal.

'Hey Hermione,' Harry said and Hermione shot her head up, eager to hear what he had to say. 'After, d'you want to go for another walk?' Hermione nodded and then finished her meal.

lllllll

The next few weeks were relaxing until they got their schoolbook lists.

'Finally the number of books I have to buy is coming down. In another year all I have to buy for is Ginny.' Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione had gone home for a couple of weeks and would meet them in Diagon Alley and go back to the Burrow with them.

Harry and Ron were starting to get overly excited about going back to school that they got their school books earlier then they were supposed to. Ginny was just there following them, complaining about why they had to go so earlier and that she just wanted to enjoy her summer while it lasted.

Hermione, who somehow gotten her hands on a copy of the standard book of spells grade 6 was done reading it just as they were buying it. She started talking on and on about the cool things that they were going to do when they got back to school that year.

Hermione got some of the essentials while Harry and Ron ogled the brooms. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were looking for a new robe for Ginny because hers was getting too small to fit anymore. After hours spent in Diagon Alley, they all went home and had supper, anxiously waiting the time when they would return to Hogwarts (All but Ginny who fussing over the OWL's, but still happy to go back!).

The remaining days flew by and before they knew it, they were on their way to the Hogwarts express on platform 3 9/4.

lllllll

Okay, this took me 7 hours… while I was working… to write… lol! Awesome Please review… Thanks so much! KISSES

Yours truly,

Sweet-friggin-Roses


	4. All that I've Got

Sorry for the wait, I had an operation done and I was recovering. Plus I had exams and end of year papers to do beforehand. So I hope you all forgive me and please leave a review.

**Chapter Four**

**All That I've got**

I'll be just fine

Pretending I'm not

I'm far from lonely

And it's all that I've got

llllllll

They were all anxious to get onto the train that Mrs. Weasley had to tell them to simmer down about twelve times on the way to the Hogwarts express.

Mr. Weasley had to work so Mrs. Weasley was on her own when taking the children to Hogwarts and seeing them off once again.

'Quick, come along…you're going to miss it!' she said in hushed panic.

'Once, just once,' Ginny started, 'I would like to be here at least 20 minutes ahead.

'Oh, stop complaining, you can thank your brother for that.' Mrs. Weasley said while getting their trunks out of the car. 'Now hurry, run through Ginny.'

Hermione went through the wall between station 9 and 10 shortly after Ron and Harry. There was a big crash and Ron sighed. 'Hermione why did you leave your cart in front of the wall so other people can run into it?' Hermione gave him a nasty look and ran to her cart and her cat, Crookshanks.

'Oh are you okay my little muffin?' she cooed as she picked him and his cage up first. 'I'm terribly sorry I- oh its YOU' she sneered at Malfoy.

'What do you think you're doing mudblood?' Malfoy said scathingly, 'leaving your dirty things around.'

'You know after five years one would think you would have grown up.' Hermione growled. 'You can't expect to enter the world acting like your ten years old.'

'Sure he can.' Said Ron, 'his father did it and he's got a job at the Ministry of Magic.' Harry laughed and even Hermione let a small smile show.

Draco's lip curled and was about to say something back when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him partly relieved to see it was his father.

'Draco, you don't want to cause any commotion before you get to school, now do you?' his father bent down and whispered in his ear. 'Remember, you're a pure blood, don't let me down' Draco's eyes narrowed and he pushed his cart to the train and saw his two cronies, Crabb and Goyle.

'Crabb, Goyle take this and go find a cart for us to sit in' he demanded. They listened right away and hurried to grab his stuff.

'What are you three laughing about?' Draco asked angrily to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

'You' Ron retorted. Draco gave him his gleeful, well know smirk and said, 'what type of book is this Weasley hmm? A hand-me-down from your brothers brother?'

'Shut up Malfoy. Before I make you wish you hadn't worn that smirk' he started to get his wand out.

'I wouldn't be in a hurry to get that wand of yours out Weasel, its not you job at stake' he motioned his head to his father and left for the train.

'Come on guys,' Harry said a little peeved, 'we better get on the train or we'll miss it'

lllllll

'Just once I'd like to punch Malfoy's ugly little face in without his father looming over us all the time.'

'Ron' Hermione said unenthusiastically. He didn't listen to and kept on talking. 'No Hermione, did you not see the way he treated you…or did you happen to miss behind that book of yours.' Hermione shot him a dirty look and then went back to reading her _Standard Book of Spells, grade 6_. 'Even his own friends seem to not like him much.'

'Ron' Harry said in the same tone as Hermione.

'Not that Crabb and Goyle are smart enough to know how to construct emotions. And what is up with Malfoy's stupid sneer'

'Ron!' Ginny's attempt was a little sterner.

'Malfoy deservers to have a…'

'RON SHUT UP!' All three of them yelled together.

'What?' he said in his defense. They all looked at him. 'I didn't do anything all I was saying is' Harry cut him off.

'Yes Ron, we know how much you hate Malfoy, so do we all and almost everyone else and most of the teachers (Snape doesn't count) so you see we don't want to spend the WHOLE trip to Hogwarts talking about the most annoying wizard on this train when as soon as we get off we are going to be around him for a longer time'

'Alright I'll stop it' Ron and Harry started talking about how something totally off the topic of Draco while Hermione didn't pay attention; she just stared outside the window, pretending to read. Instead she thought about how bad Harry had felt a few nights before.

According to Hermione, Harry must have gotten better since that night downstairs and apparently so had Ron. All she could think about was how upset he had looked, and why.

'Hey are you all right Hermione? You seem a little… edgy?' Harry asked cautiously.

'No I'm fine, just thinking that's all.'

'About your classes?'

'That yes but also about the new dark arts teacher, hopefully they will be as good as the last few years, minus Umbridge.'

'I'm going to go for a walk or something.' Hermione said and stood up out of the stall, while Ginny, Ron and Harry looked at each other in question.

Hermione was pacing up and down the aisle just thinking to herself about Ron and Harry and if everything was really all right with them.

'What's going on out there Crabb?' barked Draco.

'I don't know?' he said impassively.

'Well why don't you CHECK?' he snapped and rubbed his temples while Goyle snorted with laughter. 'What are you laughing at?'

'Nothing' Goyle said on queue.

'It's just that girl, you know Potter's friend' Draco's eye's gleamed with excitement.

'My turn to get back at the little witch Granger' He stood up and left his compartment.

'What in the blazes are you doing' Malfoy asked

'Nothing of _your _business Malfoy'

'Forget your book on how to be perfect?'

'No. But I see you didn't forget your book on how to make the perfect Corny Jokes.'

'Real Wizards don't need books on how to be perfect but people like you, Mudbloods, obviously do' She gave him a look of distress and utter disgust.

'Right and real wizards don't disgrace their family name' she turned and started to leave but Draco stopped her and turned her to face him.

'I disgrace nothing, understand?' he pushed her away.

'I'm not afraid of you' she whispered stormily.

'You should be' he said and his eyes flashed and then he returned to his seat and so did Hermione. She didn't speak to either Ron or Harry the whole way

llllllll

A well-known smell welcomed them as they entered Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hagrid greeted Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked at Harry and couldn't remember when she had seen him so happy.

Certainly not a couple of nights ago when he cried his eyes out when he talked to her about Sirius but maybe he was trying to forget about it to make Ron forget about what he had seen. Not that there was actually anything going on ANYWAY.

'Hermione, are you all right?' asked Ron with slight concern in his voice.

'Yes. Why?' she smiled slightly covering her worry.

'Because you are tearing up the napkin into tiny little bits.' Ron said simply. Hermione looked down and realized that she had a small pile of teeny pieces of napkin in front of her. Then she glanced over at Harry who looked as deep in thought as she had been.

'May I have everybody's attention?' Came the voice of Dumbledore. 'The sorting is about to begin.'

And so Professor McGonagall led the petrified children down between the tables and in front of the little stool, which on top held the sorting hat. It seemed that as the years went by more people went into Slytherin and less into Gryffindor.

'Soon that bloody hat is going to have to put them in different houses to save up on room.' Ron said while stuffing some chicken in his mouth.

'Please Ron, I wish you wouldn't eat with your mouth full.' Hermione frowned at him. Ron gave her the "_yes mom_" look.

'D'you think that is the new defense against the dark arts teacher?' Harry asked nodding towards the teachers' table. Sitting between Professor Snape and Professor Sprout was a woman with medium length brown hair and intense purple eyes. Harry was starring at her eyes without speaking until she turned to face him with a slight smile that crossed her thin lips. Harry looked back down to his mashed potatoes.

'May I have everyone's attention please. Please.' Dumbledore waited for the hall to become completely silent. Well, without the talking anyway. 'I am pleased to introduce Professor Emmy Darling, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.' He then motioned for her to stand up. She looked around nervously and Professor Snape's sneer didn't help too much either.

She stood up while everyone cheered, but all the while staring fixedly on Harry. When the clapping stopped she cleared her throat and everyone's attention once again focused on her.

'Hi, this year I have decided to bring something new to Hogwarts. I have already gone over it with your Headmaster,' she motioned and looked towards Dumbledore, 'and he seems to think it is a fantastic idea.' She paused to take a breath and Harry noticed that she was so nervous that she was shaking slightly.

'This year, along with Quidditch, there is going to be a play. Some wizards and witches out there may have heard of it, um, Romeo and Juliet. If anyone wants to learn more about it then come to the dark arts room Wednesday after classes are over.' She then sat down to complete silence. Harry was sure that he could hear her heart pounding a million beats per second. Dumbledore started to clap, which started a chain reaction with everyone else in the hall.

'Oh this is wonderful.' Hermione told Ron and Harry. 'Ron, you and I should check it out! Harry has his Quidditch, no offense, and this year we do something constructive.'

'I played Quidditch last year.' Ron frowned at the memory of all the torment and songs. 'On second thought, a play sounds a lot better.'

'Hmm, only one factor though' Hermione said deep in thought, 'how will I ever memorize lines and complete homework.'

'Yea Hermione, you should think about that before you drag yourself into things like these. Once you're in, you're in it 'till the end. They're like cults.' Harry almost choked on his pumpkin juice when Ron said this statement.

'Oh Ronald, don't be absurd. You can quit anytime you want, as long as you have an understudy. You usually have the option of quitting within the first couple of months or until the scripts are no longer needed.'

'Good to know. But what makes you think I'm going to do it?' He asked defiantly.

'You….may get a lead role, like Romeo or Juliet.' She giggled.

'Not funny, they wouldn't cast a guy as a girl.' Ron looked towards Professor Darling when he said that, seeing if she was crazy enough to do it.

'Actually Ron, in the Shakespearean time they did use males as females because woman weren't worthy enough or some sort of rubbish like that.'

'Shakespearean?' Ron squeaked.

'Yes. William Shakespeare wrote the tragic love story of "_Romeo and Juliet_" what we're going to perform.'

'Love story?' Ron's voice sounded even more strained.

'Yes Ron, love, l-o-v-e. I read about him in summer school.' She said proudly.

'You went to summer school?' Harry and Ron shouted at the same time.

'Are you nuts? You finish a whole school year here and then go home to do more _muggle _schoolwork?' Ron finished.

'Well, my parents wanted me to know more about the school that they had. And besides, Ron, I don't feel the need to explain my actions to you. Now I think we should head to bed.' Hermione stood up out of her seat and headed out of the hall.

'What's up with her?' Ron asked Harry, who shrugged.

lllllll

Once again I'm sorry for the delay. I am having another operation on the ninth of next month so there will be no postings after that date for a while. Plus people are quitting at work so I'll have very little time to myself. sigh I hate reality! Also, sorry for the spelling errors, I know there are some in there, but its 3 am and I just wanna post it for you guys! I know they don't matter and if they do bug ya a lot then just write it in the review.

Thanks to all my peeps who reviewed. It means a lot!

Please review

Yours truly,

Sweet Roses


	5. You're a God

Sorry for a mistake I made a while ago... I said Transfiguration when I meant divination...sorry but you don't have to be a shit about it (cough...reviewer "Hermione")

**Chapter 5  
****You're a god  
****You're a god  
****And I am not  
****And I just thought  
****I'd let you know**

llllllll

'Potions…double potions today… with the Slytherins…again.' Ron sighed. 'And then divination, and Herbology with Ravenclaw…The rest of the week transfiguration, care of magical creatures, Defense against the dark arts, history of magic (that ought to be fun) and Charms. '

'You really should have taken Ancient Runes, its a wonderful class. At least I'm not indivination with that stupid woman…' Hermione trailed off.

'Where's Harry?' Hermione inquired. Ron shrugged.

'He said he'd be down in a second. I don't know what he was doing though.' Ron replied while helping himself to another slice of bacon.

'Well he's going to miss breakfast. And I highly doubt anyone could endure Snape's class with an empty stomach.'

However, Harry never made it to breakfast, and he didn't make it to potions either.

'Poor Harry, I wondered what happened.' Hermione said while sitting at the back of the class beside Ron. They were learning how to create potions to get rid of extremely harmful boils, sores, welts and warts.

'I don't feel bad for him. I feel worse for us… we're in Snapes class, the worst for Harry is that he could be in the hospital wing.'

'That's not very nice, Ron.' Hermione whispered harshly.

'Its true, would you rather be here or with Harry.' Ron asked quietly behind his caldron.

'In here as a matter of fact, we're in class, Ron, and I don't want to be getting a bad mark for skipping or not knowing how to get rid of Bogmen's boils.'

'Come on Hermione, when would you ever come across them. Even if you did I highly doubt you'd be carry ingredients on how to get rid of them.'

'Please be quiet Ron.' She said, and then realized that it was suddenly quiet. She looked up from her cauldron and noticed Snape was standing there looking down with the most irritable smirk across his face.

'Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley, intriguing as your love quarrel is, it would be prudent that you pay attention, otherwise, you may find yourself poisoned or covered in sores that only be cured if you pay…attention!' This elicited laughter from all the slithering, none more then Malfoy.

'He can't say that!' Hermione said defiantly as she threw red spiders egg into her mixture, along with white barriers and ground Limpwurt wood.

'Hermione, I think you should take it easy on the ingredients.' Ron said lightly.

'I don't think I've ever been so mad in my life.'

'I can think of a few times. Rita Skeeter' Ron thought silently for a moment.

'Shut up Ronald.' Hermione seethed bitterly.

'Perhaps Miss. Granger would like to join me after school for detention and 50 points from Gryffindor… both Mr. Weasley and yourself.' Snape said happily.'

'What? We don't even have 50 points!' Ron shouted.

'And of course, Mr. Weasley has to join his Mrs. in detention.'

'That's not fair.' Ron yelled once more.

'Life isn't always fair now is it' he snapped at them and then turned around. 'I want a sample of the potion before the end of the class.'

Potions had never seemed so long before for Hermione. She was sure that Snape had bewitched the clock to make it go slower. She sighed.

'I can't believe we have detention.' She told Ron while leaving the classroom. 'It's the first day, we have that stupid meeting tomorrow.'

'What meeting?'

'The meeting for the play?' she said. 'I thought you said you'd try out with me.'

'Oh yea…' Ron looked at the floor.

'You don't have to go you know. I just thought it would be fun to do something other then just sit around.' Hermione and Ron found seats in the middle of the Gryffindor table.

'Do you suppose that he got into trouble?' Hermione asked Ron, helping herself to a soup bun.

'Not without me he didn't. If there is any rule breaking that he wants to do, he does it with me, unless of course I'm incapable of doing so.'

'Oh please Ron…Harry.' Hermione said when Harry sat down beside Ron.

'Talking about me' Harry joked.

'Only about the trouble you probably got into.' Ron said.

'You'll never believe what McGonagall told me.' Harry exploded, not being able to wait any longer.

'What she told you took all morning? You missed a wonderful class of potions.' Hermione said sarcastically and angrily. Harry gave Ron a questioningly look.

'Detention' he whispered to him while Hermione destroyed the rest of her bun.

'Guess what McGonagall did?' Harry asked again.

'I don't know, gave you a new broom.' Ron guessed with a hint of sarcasm.

'Funny Ron.' Hermione said from across the table. 'Well what?' she asked getting impatient.

'I'm the new Quidditch captain.' He said happily.

'Oh that's just what you needed, Harry, that's great!' Hermione congratulated him.

'Right on! That is bloody brilliant! It's about time.' Ron said.

'I didn't even think that I would get Quidditch captain. Anyway, why did you get detention Hermione?'

'And Ron.' She added cynically and Harry looked at Ron who shrugged like having detention wasn't a new thing.

'Well, first of all, he insults Ron and I during class in front of everyone-'

'Including the Slytherins' Ron added sulkily.

'Anyway, he gave me detention because I was talking quietly AND he took 100 points from Gryffindor.'

'But we dot even have 100 points yet, it's the first bloody day! What is he thinking.' Harry said.

'That's how I got a detention, but saying the same thing. So we have detention after school today.'

'Well, do you know what it is yet?' Harry asked. Both Ron and Hermione shook their heads 'no'.

'It's rubbish!' Hermione shouted. 'He can't actually have anything for us to do! The castle was just cleaned.'

'Hermione, _he'd_ probably mess it up for us to clean. Put some spells on things so that they never get clean without the counter spell or something.'

'I wouldn't doubt it.' Ron said. 'We should really head to Herbology or we might be late.'

Divination seemed to speed by as well as herbology.

'As if we have detention in 15 minuets.' Ron looked as upset as he sounded.

'These will be the fastest fifteen minutes of your life Ron.' Hermione said while precisely cutting off a single leaf of a Marrentill plant. When mixed with ground toad legs and newt eyes it made a very potent anti-poison.

'Clean up' Professor Sprout shouted over the classes' clamor. There were leaves and soil everywhere. If you did not cut the leaves off properly and with precision, the plants would take it upon themselves to show you by throwing dirt in your face. Neville's pot was almost empty and his face was streaked with dirt.

Llllllll

'We'll try and see you before dinner ends Harry.' Hermione said as Ron and she parted ways with Harry.

'Once back more to the dudgeon of doom.' Ron said gloomily. 'I wonder what he's going to make us do.'

'For once you are right on time.' Came the calm arrogant voice of Snape as he guided them in the classroom. 'I want all the boards cleaned off.' Snape clearly saw the smirk appear on Ron's face and smugly added, 'without the use of magic.'

'And if you do, I'll know.' He added before leaving the room.

'I can't believe he used every board…and then some. He doesn't even have these many boards.' Ron complained.

'Well, they're obviously not going to clean themselves. Accio brush' Hermione said and a chalk brush headed her way. She made her way up to the board and started wiping off useless notes anti-poison and the uses of Guam Leaf and Int Leaf.

'I advise you do the same thing, Ron.' There was a moment of silence before Hermione let out a frustrated sigh.

'He used extra absorbent chalk. It comes off nicely with a flick of a wand. This stuff is not supposed to be brushed off… we're not muggles!' She was now brushing the board so furiously that there was a huge cloud of yellow dust.

'Bloody hell Hermione' Ron said while fanning his hand in front of his face.

'What?' she snapped. 'I'm hungry, and this is inane punishment for something that we didn't even do wrong.'

'You can't do anything about that now can you.' He said.

'Would you just help?' ordered Hermione.

'Ok.' He replied. The room was silent except for the sound of the brushes sweeping across the board. 'Cheer up Hermione, it's not as bad as going into the dark forest.' He reminded her.

'Yea, I guess.' She said. They both continued to clean the boards in silence and they were almost cleaned until Hermione shrieked.

'What?' Ron asked, holding back a laugh.

'Something just hit my back.' She said, frantically trying to look at her back. By this time Ron was laughing and Hermione noticed that he had thrown his chalk brush at her and it had left a big yellow blotch on her back.

'Ron! Is this going to come off?' she yelled and he shrugged. Hermione walked up to him and hit him on the arm with her chalk brush.

'There, we're even.' He said holding his hands up. Hermione hit him on the other arm and then the front of his robes.

'Hey!' he shouted and went to pick up his own, but when he turned around she hit another three times on the back.

'You are going down Hermione.' Ron picked up his brush and walked over to her.

'Ok ok…truce?' she said while holding her hands up and laughing at his determination.

'Ok.' He said. 'Only after I get you back.' He said and then hit her on the head.

'Ron! My hair' giggling she tried to wipe the dust out of her hair. He took this opportunity to hit her on the side and when she turned to block that side, he hit her other side.

'Truce!' she shouted. 'We're done…just put the brushes down.' She laid hers down on the ledge and so did Ron. He stuck out his hand and she grabbed it, picking up both brushes this time and got his forearm full of dust.

'Hey' he yelled! And then chased after he as she headed for the door. He caught her right before she opened the door by wrapping his arms around her upper arms. He finally managed to get the brushes and then hits her a few times. Suddenly both stopped laughing and they realized what they were doing.

Ron coughed, 'we uh, better go to dinner,' and put the brushes down on the nearest table.

Hermione nodded, 'yea.'

They both left the dungeon in silence and didn't talk until they were near the Great Hall.

'I won you know,' Hermione jested.

'Really?' Ron played along.

'Yea, look, you're mostly yellow… I at least have black left on my robes.'

A couple of third years passed them in the halls and gave them weird looks and then laughed as they walked away. Hermione just shrugged them off.

'A simple cleaning spell will get this off she said.' She took her wand out of her robes and pointed it at Ron, 'disapero' and the chalk started to disappear on him and she did the same to herself.

'Ready?' She asked and Ron nodded as the both entered the hall to sit with Harry.

lllllll

Thank you for the reviews… Hope everyone is enjoying their summer!  
Please review thanks

Yours truly,

Sweet Roses


	6. Try Outs

Chapter 6

Try Outs

What's the difference between you and me?

I do what I want

And you do what you're told

llllllll

Hermione was at breakfast before Ron and Harry Wednesday morning. She wanted to get an early start at revising her Arithmancy notes from previous years.

'You're up early.' Harry said to Hermione as he grabbed some toast and set it on his plate.

'So, Mr. Quidditch Capitan, what are the plans for tonight?' Hermione asked before taking her last bite of toast.

'How are you holding out?' she asked him while placing her hand warmly across his with sincerity in mind. 'I mean about…'

'Sirius…' Harry trailed off. 'I'm doing ok, Hermione, thanks to you.'

'Hey guys.' Ron said awkwardly with about four books in his arms, along with his _Divination _book. Hermione quickly took her hand away from Harry's and quickly looked at Ron, realizing that he had a few too many books to be Ronald Weasley.

'What's this, Ron? Suddenly becoming a bookworm?' She asked scornfully, while picking up a book. '"_So, you want to be a muggle_?" by Helga Bandersash. "_Your one step guide to everything muggle, with a magical touch_."' Hermione read aloud.

'Your dad hasn't read that book has he Ron?' Harry asked, remembering the time when Harry and Ron took Arthur Weasley's bewitched car to Hogwarts in their second year.

'No.' Ron replied sheepishly as Hermione reached for the second book.

'"_You want to be the next big star: a step by step." _By Edward Crookstone, "_It isn't theatre without magic" by _Sam Featherlite, and, oh this seems good, "_History of the theatre: Traditional and Magical._" Oh look Ron it includes an interview with Nathaniel Pepper…a famous "magical" actor.'

'Shove of Hermione.' Ron started to go slightly pink and he reached for his books.

'Oh Ron cool your head, I'm only joking' she said and handed the books back to him.

'Planning to become,' Hermione looked at the top cover of the book, 'the next big star.'

Ron set the books back on the table on top of Hermione's and continued to go along with his argument.

'I'm just trying to get associated with theatre before I go and try out, so I don't make a complete fool of myself.' Ron defended her comment of his unusual liking to books.

'You're actually going to try out with me?' Hermione asked dumbfounded.

'Yea. Why were you joking?' Hermione and Harry both knew that his slight laugh at the end of his sentence was to cover up that Hermione had hurt him.

'No, I just didn't think that you would actually try out.'

'Of course I'm going to try out…uh, you know something else to do besides homework. I may even get a lead role, you never know!' he joked.

'Oh, I have to get to class, bye Harry, bye Ron.' She said as she got up and grabbed her books, as well as one of Ron's books by mistake. "_History of the Theatre: Traditional and Magical._"

'You ok Ron?' Harry asked with concern as they headed to Professor Trelawney's classroom.

'No.' Ron said quickly. 'We're going into the attic of death! Let me guess… today, anyone who has black hair and an irregular scar on their face somewhere will die on the 13th of this month.' Harry laughed with him and as the perfume and essences filled their noses.

Ron made a loud cough as they sat down at a table. 'Wanna read a book? Hey, this is Hermione's, Ron said as he looked at the Arithmancy grade 6 book. Blimey, she must have taken one of my books. I guess I'll have to find her after class and give it back to her, not that it would be of any help then.'

'Welcome, children, welcome.' Professor Trelawney said with her mystical show voice. Parvati and Lavender were staring intently at her waiting for what she would say next.

'This may be a very sad year.' She grieved, putting a hand to her head and waiting for a moment before speaking.

'Already have that covered,' Harry said to Ron.

'Anyone in the new play, to watch yourself… bad things come with the new year.'

'What is she going on about?' Ron said, looking disgruntled. 'I don't think she knows that you aren't trying out for the play.' Harry laughed at Ron's remark.

'Probably thinks I'm going to or something.'

'Shhhhh!' Lavender turned around and hissed at them. Harry rolled his eyes and then Parvati turned around.

'No one makes you take this class you know.' Things have always been weird between the two since he asked her to the Yule ball and then ditched her after the first dance.

'For most of you, the stars tell me that you will have a good year, but for some,' she hung her head low again as if she were praying for their souls.

'For some, the stars say that death, and pain will be in your future.' Harry noticed that for once she wasn't directing the death at him, but at Neville Longbottom. Harry gave Ron and inquisitive look but apparently he hadn't noticed because he was sniggering. Harry shrugged it off and decided to just lightly daze off while she talked endlessly on about all the possibilities how people could die.

'Finally' Harry said when they left her perfumed room, and inhaling a deep breath of air. Ron did the same.

'Where do reckon Hermione would be, this text book is heavy, I wonder how much it cost.'

'Ron, do you really want to try out for that play? Or are you doing it just because Hermione asked you to do it with her?' Harry asked, interested.

'Uh… I dunno. Like I said, anything beats homework. I think it'll be fun, I doubt that I'll get a big part.' He laughed.

'What about you? Are you glad to be captain.'

'What do you think?'

'Uh… naw, you've had much better accomplishments!'

'ROOOOON!' Hermione yelled while running to catch up with them. She ran into a group of fourth years that said nasty things about her.

'Get over yourself' she yelled at them. 'Sorry.' She said to a group of frightened first years whom she almost tackled until she reached the two stunned boys. 'You have…my…book' she said, while bending over, hand on one knee catching her breath.

'I know.'

'You know! And you didn't do anything about it! Ron! I needed that book, I didn't just sit in Trelawney's the whole time dozing off.' She said irritable.

'I wasn't dozing off, I was paying attention' he fought back.

'There's a first' Hermione said while grabbing back her text and handing him his text on the theatre. 'You'd best read quick, try outs are tonight.' She said while walking with them to their next class, history of magic.

'Yea, well maybe I don't want to try out for your stupid play anymore.' The words came out of Ron's mouth too quickly before he could even think about what he was saying.

'I thought that's how you felt.' Hermione mumbled and walked away from the two.

'She'll get over it.' Ron said when he saw the look on Harry's face.

'Ron, last time it took a troll for her to get over it. Are you going to go find a troll?' Harry and Ron entered the room where they noticed Hermione sitting at the front of the room with Seamus and Dean, who were talking to each other completely ignoring Hermione.

Hermione was slouched over her opened books, writing down today's date and title of the subject that was being covered today.

'I think you should apologize, Ron.' Harry whispered to Ron as he noticed Hermione writing lazily.

'Why? She mocks my intelligence all the time. Why should I have to apologize to her for what she started?' Ron whined silently to Harry.

'Because, she's more insecure then we are.' Harry said, just thinking of the first thing that came to his head that made reasonable sense.

'Could have fooled me, she seems to be pretty sure of herself.' Ron said hotly.

'Ron, just apologize.' Harry quietly, but sternly told him.

'Harry, just drop it.' Ron said in the same tone as Harry.

For the rest of the class neither of them talked to each other. Hermione didn't stay at dinner very long, she hurried to the Dark arts room before anyone else got there and started to eat her supper alone.

'Hello.' Came a sweet voice. Hermione looked up from the floor where she was reading chapter 3 of her Arithmancy book, the chapters that she had missed today. 'You're a little early sweetie.'

'Sorry, I was just waiting. I can leave if you want me to.' Hermione said closing her book and starting to get up to leave.

'No, don't bother. Come inside.' Professor Darling opened the door to her room and allowed for Hermione to enter first.

'What's you're name?' she asked, walking over to a bookshelf and pulling a stack of paper off of a shelf and setting them on a table.

'Hermione Granger.'

'That's you. I heard you had gotten a detention with Professor Snape yesterday.' Hermione looked at the floor in shame. Her first impression was that she was a troublemaker. 'I also heard you were a very clever witch beyond your years.' She added.

She then took out her wand and bewitched the papers so that three copied of each landed on each desk perfectly. She took the extras and put them on the front desk in front of Hermione, where she read, "_Romeo and Juliet_".

'Thank you'

'So what part were you hoping for, or have you ever heard of this play?' Darling asked in an inquisitive tone.

'I've read the play before. Both of my parents are muggles. As of which part, I'm not sure.'

'I'm half and half.' Darling admitted and leaned on the table across from Hermione, who gave her a shocked look. 'My mom was a muggle and my dad was a wizard. A good wizard too, he worked for the ministry of magic.'

'What does he-' Hermione realized that she was talking in past tense and then stopped in mid sentence. 'Sorry' she added quickly.

'Its all right, they've been-gone- for many years now.' She looked down at her hands and played with a ring on her finger. 'He was an Auror for the ministry a good 25 years ago I guess.'

'My parents are dentists.' Hermione said, trying to make the situation less gloomy.

'Ah…good profession. I can't remember what my mother did, I think she was a stay at home mom.'

'So did you go to Hogwarts?' Hermione questioned.

'Definitely. I was living with my grandmother at the time when I got my letter. She nearly had a heart attack. She really didn't believe in magic. Even though I came home with a wand, she still didn't believe too much in it.'

A clock in the corner gave a little ring. 'Oh… eight. I wonder how many people will actually show up.' She said nervously.

For five minuets no one came. But that was all they needed. There were many people who came, there were hardly enough chairs to go around. Hermione noted that she saw Dean and Seamus, Colin and his little brother, Lavender, Parvati and even more from the Gryffindor house. However, she didn't see Ron. Hermione sighed heavily and picked up a script.

'Anyone who doesn't have a script please come and get one, you'll need one for a speaking part. So what's going to happen is, I'm going to give you each a role and you'll act that part for five minutes and then you'll switch that role for another role as so on. So we'll start with Hermione being Juliet, you there what's your name?' She asked pointing to Dean Thomas.

'Dean' he replied.

'Ok and Dean will be out Romeo. Let's see you ca-'

'Sorry to interrupt, I misjudged the time.'

'Well, come in, not too late.' She waved the red-haired boy into her classroom. He weaved his way up to the front and sat beside Hermione, picking up a script.

'I thought you weren't coming.' Hermione said roughly.

'Hermione, I'm sorry; I didn't mean anything like that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I want to… try out…with you.'

'You can be Tybalt,' she said to Ron.

'Me?'

'Yes.' She confirmed. 'Now lets begin on Act one, scene…2'

There were several Romeo's and several Juliet's. To Ron and Hermione's secret disappointments, they were not Romeo and Juliet at the same time, but both got their hands at being the main character. Hermione could tell that Darling was quite pleased with both Dean's performance and Seamus'.

The group got through most of the play, but by eleven thirty, she let them go back to their tower to get some sleep.

'The cast list will be posted outside my door by Friday afternoon. I hope no one is disappointed with his or her roles. Everyone who tried out will be part of the play, whether on the stage or off. So I'll see some of you tomorrow and the rest of you Friday afternoon.

Hermione and Ron left with their scripts and headed for the Gryffindor tower.

'Apology accepted.' Hermione said on their way up the stairs.

'What?' Ron said. 'Oh… thanks.'

'What made you change your mind?' she asked, poking into his thoughts.

'I dunno, I meant it when I said I didn't mean it…' Ron trailed off and Hermione laughed. 'You know what I mean.'

'Siren's song' Hermione said to the Fat Lady and the two of the entered the practically barren common room.

'Goodnight Ron.'

'Night Hermione.' Ron said and then headed to his dorm. A couple of first year girls giggled as Hermione and Ron said goodnight, saying to each other that is was so 'cute' and 'adorable'. Hermione laughed silently to herself, while Ron turned slightly pink and rushed into his form.

Llllllll

By the time Friday afternoon rolled around, the dark arts room was surrounded in people shouting with happiness and sadness. Hermione squirmed her way though the crowed to try and see what role she had gotten, if a role at all.

Ron, being significantly taller walked up behind her and said, 'Hey! I got Tybalt!'

'Good for you Ron now what about me…am I on there anywhere? Oh I probably didn't get a part.'

'Shut up Hermione.' Said a Slytherin girl, Pansy, who detested Hermione. First of all because she was a Gryffindor and second of all going to the Yule Ball with Victor Kurm in fourth year. She pushed Hermione out of the way and stormed off.

'Don't worry Pansy, I was voting for you.' Hermione yelled after her, causing laughter among several of the Gryffindors that were standing there.

'Bloody hell Hermione, you've got the lead.' Ron said.

'What? Me? Are you joking? Well who else got the lead?' she was curious as to who would be playing her counterpart.

'Seamus Finnigan.'

lllllll

Wow… 2 chapters in one day…ok so not really, its 2 am! Well I hoped you like it and my days off are over… waaa I start work again tomorrow. I'll try and update… I like my story if I do say so myself…its fun to write… I get to escape the dull reality called my life…

Please review and thanks for review.

Yours truly,

Sweet Roses


	7. Beautiful Disaster

**Chapter 7**

**Beautiful Disaster**

He took her heart and she took his name  
He couldn't stand taking all the blame  
He left her only with guilt and shame and then she cracked

lllllll

Hermione was once again eating breakfast alone. Ron went with Harry to Harry's first Quidditch practice this year where he was Capitan. They looked rather excited about it and Hermione didn't want to intrude. Instead she just sat in the hall with her nose in a book.

She was about to take a bite from her toast when she heard someone sit across from her. She lowered her book just under her eyes so she was able to see who was sitting there.

'"_To Kill a Mocking Bird"_.' He read. 'Isn't that a muggle book?'

'Yes it is, Seamus. I like to read muggle books, after all I am muggle born.'

'My dad really likes that book, says that everytime he reads it he gets a surge of good advice. What ever that means. He always tells me, 'Don't judge anyone until you walk in there shoes.'' Hermione giggled at his impression of his dad.

'He sure knows the book then, Atticus Finch always says it to his son and his daughter.' Seamus leaned on the table towards Hermione and she put her book down and waited for what he was going to say.

'So, you're the leading lady?'

'What?' Hermione said offensively.

'I mean for the play… Juliet…you.' He corrected himself quickly.

'Right, sorry. I wasn't sure what you were implying. I guess you are Romeo; congratulations ' Hermione was about to pick her book up, as she had tried to end the conversation. Her and Seamus had never really talked in their six years at Hogwarts, sure he had talked to Harry and Ron while she was around but they never really had a conversation like this. Frankly, now, Hermione wasn't really interested.

'Yeah, I've been acting for a little while. Well as you know, I'm half and half.'

'No I didn't know' Hermione said passively.

'Since we'll be working together, I think we should learn a little more about each other. I mean, we are from the same house and everything.'

'I am aware of that.' She said in the same uninterested tone.

'So do you wanna chat?'

Hermione remained silent as he carried on talking and asking questions.

'So, what did you get on your OWLS? Nothing short from perfect' he laughed slightly.

'Is this your idea of a flattering conversation?' she snapped at him.

'Wha- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I wasn't making fun of you.' He said quietly and Hermione looked down at the table in embarrassment.

'Oh.' She replied.

'A mudblood and the closest thing to a mudblood are the leads in this stupid play?' Hermione looked behind Seamus to see who had said that. She didn't have to do much guessing. Pansy was clinging on to Draco like if she let go she'd fall into an imaginary hole. Seamus shifted around in his seat to face him.

'Aw did wittle Pansy go crying to big bad Draco because I got your part?' Hermione imitated a motherly and worried voice.

'Mudbloods don't deserve the leads.' Draco snapped.

'You don't deserve to live, Malfoy.' Seamus retorted.

'That's a Slytherin part! It's not fair.' Pansy shrieked.

'You couldn't handle it… it's a muggle play. A non-magical person, by the name of William Shakespeare, wrote it in the 1800's or so. I don't really see why you, a "pure blood",' Hermione said sarcastically, 'would want to play his finest creation'

'What? I-'

'Now you're just contradicting yourself.' Hermione added before standing up. 'I got the part… you couldn't even manage to get stage crew.' And with that, she walked off, grabbing two pieces of toast on her way.

'Hey, wanna walk to History of Magic together.' Seamus asked running up to Hermione.

'Isn't that where we're going?' Hermione said, clutching her books to her chest.

'Are you all right? Why are you so mean to everyone?' he asked sincerely.

'I am not mean to everyone.' She shot back at Seamus.

'You've been mean to me all morning.' He reminded her and Hermione bit her tongue, as not to say anything else.

'Well, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be. You just caught me at a bad time.'

'You were reading a very dull book.' He said as they entered the room together. Harry and Ron were sitting at the back desk as usual.

'We can talk tomorrow.' She said and walked towards Harry and Ron, setting her books down she tossed a piece of toast to each of them.

'Hermione, you're my savor! I'm so hungry.' Ron said as he greedily shoved food in his mouth.

'We ate early this morning, I don't know why he's starving.' Harry whispered to Hermione.

'It's Ron,' she replied.

'Ron…' Hermione whispered to him with ten minutes left of the lesson. 'D'you want to practice lines tonight?'

'What? We haven't even _had_ a practice yet.' He whispered back, writing down what was left on the board.

'I _know_ Ron, I was just wondering. To get a head start.'

'Ok. Wanna come Harry?' He asked Harry, who looked like he was disappointed.

'No, I can't. I have another Quidditch practice at 7 tonight.'

'Cool, I should go with you.' Ron sounded quite serious when he said this.

'Ron!' Hermione hissed angrily.

'I'm joking.' He said while putting his hands up in defense.

'7:30 Ron in the common room, I have to go to the library anyway to do some homework so; I'll meet you there. Don't be late…please? I really want to get a head start.'

'I'll be there' Ron told her. 'Finally, I thought I was going to die from boredom' Ron said when the class was over.

'Herbology… I hope we're not going to be making anti-poison again… I got dirt in my eyes.' Ron said miserably.

'You wont be saying that when _you're_ the one in need of an anti poison.' Hermione said nonchalantly, walking into the hot greenhouse and sure enough there were plants in full bloom ready to cut, and packaged.

'Hi Hermione.' Said Seamus. 'Harry, Ron.' He waved at them and went over to meet Dean, who was already full off dirt because he placed the plant down wrong.

'What's up with you and Seamus?' Harry asked pryingly.

'Nothing… he just wants to talk to me because we are, and I quote, 'in the play together'. I told him we could talk tomorrow, he wants to get to know me better.' She finished, putting on gloves.

'It sounds to me, Hermione,' Parvati came up behind Hermione and place on hand on her shoulder. 'That Seamus may have a crush on you.' Her best friend, Lavender, gave a small pout. She had been Seamus' escort to the Yule Ball two years ago.

'Why would he have a crush on Hermione?' Ron asked and laughed. 'It's Hermione, she's practically one of the guys.' Harry kicked his leg.

'What?' Ron asked and looked at Hermione who had a face mixed anger and sadness. Parvati, however, looked at Ron with inquisitiveness as if she knew all his darkest secrets.

'Well, Hermione, stop by and have a chat anytime.' Lavender and Parvati left Hermione, Ron and Harry at their table and went to their own. Hermione looked particularly interested in her pot of soil beside the plant.

By the time Herbology ended, everyone had dirt all over him or her, even Hermione.

'Harry, you get to have you're first lesson with Snape.' Hermione said, and then added, 'Double potions.'

'Yea, I'm really looking forward to it.' Harry said, melodramatically.

When double potions was over, Snape confronted Hermione and Ron saying that they didn't do a good enough job on the boards and that there was dust all over his room after they had supposedly cleaned it.

'I spoke to Professor McGonagall about your lack of respect for your teachers and she is giving you double detention Monday afternoon.' Snape briskly tuned around and walked away and Hermione left for the library in a huff.

Hermione had started writing her Potions essay to have it done before her detention Monday. It was Friday and it was due Monday, the same day as her second detention.

Hermione took out her parchment, ink and quill and started scratching down words on her parchment.

'When adding red spiders eggs to the potion, one can raise the status of their antibodies. Depending on the different ingredients. For example, Limpwurt root and White Berries create an antibody to Bogmen's boils.

There are two ways one can take this potion, externally or internally. If taken internally, then one needs to take one hour before going anywhere near Bogmen. If taken externally, then one needs the potion to be thick and cream like, where it can be applied right after the boils to appear and for ten minuets after. If time limit exceeds ten minutes then one should consult…' Hermione stopped writing, trying to think of another word for consult. She was thinking so hard that she was saying different meanings for the words out loud.

'Consult… seek advice from… talk to… discuss with… check with…'

'Confer with, perhaps.' Shocked from her train of thought, Hermione looked up and met the eyes of Seamus.

'Are you following me?' she asked, annoyed.

'No, had the same idea.' He replied and then showed her his batch of parchment. 'Mind id I sit here.' Hermione shook her head at his question, and politely moved all her books, crumpled paper and ink over so that there was more room for a second person. She really _did_ mind, but she felt that she owed him one for being so nice to her. Perhaps he was just naïve to see that she was annoyed with him.

'…Then one should…confer with a physician on the topic.' Hermione wrote another two pages for her potions paper. She wrote about the effects on the skin, scars that it leaves, side effects and other types of magical treatments.

She blew on her wet ink to make it dry faster then, taking out her wand, did a simple spell to make it dry quicker. All the while, Seamus was staring at her as she did her work. He had only written a page and his quill was moving back and fourth, hovering over his paper as if he didn't know what to write next. Hermione raised her eyes once more to see him staring fixedly at her.

'Yes?' she asked nervously.

'What's another word for…' he thought for a moment and then looked down at his paper before saying, 'creates?'

'What's your sentence?' She asked, feeling smart.

'…Using this potion will create…' he stopped and looked at Hermione, who was obviously thinking.

'Using this unique potions will generate antibodies in the blood to reduce swelling and prevent the boils. How's that?' she finished as Seamus' jaw dropped.

'Great… you're so good with words. I can see why you're such a dedicated worker.'

'And why is that?' Hermione asked patiently.

'Because you're so smart.'

'Flattery is one of your good points isn't it Seamus' she smiled, but as quickly as it appeared, it had disappeared.

'I have to go, I'm supposed to meet someone at 7:30…not that he will be there on time, but he might be this once. Talk to you later, Seamus and good luck on your essay.'

Hermione ran back to Gryffindor tower, not wanting to be late. She was however, late because the stairs had moved on her way up and she had to take a longer root back down to the tower.

'Siren's song' She panted and the Fat Lady complained about her taking a break once in a while because she was making her tired.

'Ron?' She asked as she entered the room. Lavender and Parvati looked up. They were working on their divination homework. In the corner there was a bunch of first years struggling with their transfiguration. There was a huge group of fifth years sitting in front of the fire trying to keep up with all their OWL preparation. Ginny was among them. She looked so happy. Hermione knew she was going to be a prefect just like Percy… but maybe not as bold.

Hermione walked over to Ginny and bent down beside the squashy armchair she was sitting in.

'Hi Ginny.'

'Hello Hermione, I'm so swamped and the first week of school just started. I can't wait for Hogsmade' she dreamed off.

'Ginny' Hermione snapped her fingers in front of Ginny's face and brought her back to reality.

'Do you know where your brother is?' This educed laughter among Ginny's group of friends to whom Hermione gave nasty looks for the accompaniment.

'No, why? The last time I saw him was at dinner.' Ginny said, looking over her paper once more.

'Oh.' Hermione said and was about to turn away when Ginny called to her.

'Are you busy Hermione?' Ginny asked. Hermione knew what she was going to ask so she shook her head no. 'Would you be able to help me with this Ancient Runes homework, it's getting difficult.'

For a little over an hour Hermione helped Ginny and her friends until they all moved over to their Herbology homework. By now the common room was getting thinner, but more people were talking. Lavender and Parvati were having a good conversation with each other, quite loudly that, if Hermione felt up to it, could hear everything thing that they were saying.

It was 9:03 pm. Hermione had been waiting for over an hour and a half, and still no sign of Ron. She was angry with him for not showing up, but more so at herself for believing he would show up. 10:17 when Hermione looked back up at the clock. She sighed and wondered when that happened. She had been so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize the hour had gone by.

There were now very few students left in the common room. Just the odd few who felt like talking. Lavender and Parvati were _still_ talking and laughing and Hermione commented to herself that they were having a better time then she was.

They both looked at her and giggled. They got up, almost in unison, and Hermione made a mental note of how creepy it was. Hermione was sitting on the middle cousion of the couch so Lavender took the seat to her right and Parvati the left.

'Did Seamus find you?' Parvati asked, stifling a laugh, Lavender laughed a little bit, but still looked a little upset at the mention of his name.

'What?' Hermione was taken aback by the sudden upbringing of his name.

'Seamus was looking for you, so we said you were in the Library. Were we right?' Hermione looked at them in disbelief.

'Yes. I was there and no he didn't find me. What did he want?' She lied about him not finding her, only because she wanted to know what he actually wanted.

'Didn't I tell you. He has a _crush_ on you' Parvati said.

'Can things get any worse?' Hermione thought to herself. 'He doesn't have a crush on me' she said defiantly, 'he just wants to get to know me, for the play.'

'The play is just an excuse, he's been crushing on you for a year at least.' Lavender said sadly.

'You both are mad!' she shouted a little loudly that she got weird looks from the people surrounding them. 'And have you seen Ron?' she yelled angrily and felt like she was going to cry.

Both girls were shocked and Lavender stammered, 'no' while Parvati shook her head no. Hermione frowned.

'He was supposed to meet me here, we were going to practice our lines for the play.'

'I heard you got lead, good for you Hermione. I'm your mother…in the play' Parvati said. 'It's going to be fun.'

'Are you in the play Lavender?' Hermione asked briefly because her throat ached from not letting herself cry.

Lavender nodded and then said, 'yes, Lady Montague'

'I hate him sometimes.' Hermione once again brought Ron back into the conversation. 'He only cares about himself; he would never do anything I ask him to. Harry probably made him do the play. I know he made him apologize. I'm not stupid.' Hermione sighed, placing her head in her hands so if she cried no one would see. Hermione let out an exasperated cry and Parvati put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I'm just one of the guys.' Hermione cried sarcastically thought her hands to the two girls, whom she never thought would be comforting her, especially about a boy.

'He doesn't understand _anything_ all he cares about is his stupid hand-me-downs like that matters at all to anyone important. Money, money, _money…_all he cares about is money.' Hermione sobbed louder. She was grateful that Ginny was no longer in the room when she was saying these things because she knew that Ginny did care about her hand-me-downs.

'Sorry.' Hermione apologized quietly then wiped her tears away. 'I'm going to bed. Congratulation on your parts though.' Hermione said politely.

Lavender and Parvati continued to have their conversation lazily as the rest of the Gryffindors started to make their way into the common room at midnight. Ron and Harry were laughing and talking about a rather exciting game of wizard chess.

Standing in front of the way to the boy's dormitory was Parvati. Her hands on her hips and looking very cross.

'You should be ashamed of yourself. Hermione waited four hours for you. And you had the nerve NOT to show up. You followed Harry around all night with you?' Parvati said, as if Hermione was now her new best friend. Ron had a really shocked face and quickly looked around the common room expecting to see Hermione.

'She's in bed.' Lavender said, when she saw him looking around the room.

'That's where we're headed. See you later Lavender and Parvati.' Ron said and he and Harry squeezed past the two.

'She's right you know. You don't care about anyone but yourself.' Lavender added before heading off to the girls' dormitory, closely followed by Parvati.

Without one word, Ron opened the door to their dormitory, got into his pajamas and headed to bed, closing the curtain around his four-poster.

lllllll

Ahhh Snape… I love Snape he's sooo awesome…He always protects Hermione, Harry and Ron…you know he's up to something, the git! I hope you liked this chapter…took me a little while to write…lol really tired had two benodryl (I can't spell very many types of medication lol)…had some sort of allergic reaction…possibly from the sun (I worked all day…) so bai and good-friggin-night

Anyway… please review. Thanks

Yours truly,

Sweet Roses.


	8. Putting the Damage On

Thanks to Cally88 for the great friggin idea…you rock! Also thanks for the reviews that I've gotten, much appreciated, really.

**Chapter 8**

**Putting the Damage On**

Lllllll

_Since then I never feel helpless, recess, this mess if you do  
And I find that even time well spent gets bent if you need it to  
And we do  
Well by now I've showed you _

_How much I believe in the here and now _

_And I wish that you knew_

Saturday had arrived much too early for Hermione, who lay in bed staring at the roof. Ron had let her down, and even though she had prepared herself for it, she still couldn't help but feel anger intertwined with sorrow. She really wanted to stay on good terms with Ron, especially with Hogsmead quickly approaching. Hermione let out a silent cry and then decided that she should be getting up to finish Snape's paper.

Throwing on her sweater, a pair of blue jeans and her robe over top she headed downstairs to breakfast, a quill, parchment and ink clutched in her hands. She had spotted Ron and Harry, who seemed to be having a grand conversation, which made Hermione flair inside. She completely ignored the pair and continued past to sit beside Seamus.

'Good morning Seamus.' She said indulgently, and Seamus returned the kind words. Lavender and Parvati giggled childishly behind a copy of the Witch Weekly magazine at the two but Hermione ignored them. Seamus, however, didn't and blushed ever so slightly.

'How did you get along with your essay?' She asked while spreading jam on her toast. Dean, who was sitting beside Seamus, sighed and Hermione gave him an inquisitive look.

'Nothing… I just don't like Snape and his stupid essay.' Dean whispered to her, leaning over Seamus a little.

Seamus shrugged and said, 'Well, it's basically as good as it's going to get.'

'Do you still want to get to know me better, Seamus?' Hermione asked audibly, noticing that Ron was listening intently. 'You know because play practice is soon and we'd better get to know each other before that, shouldn't we?' Hermione took a bite of her toast looking knowingly at Seamus who, looked like he was at a loss of words.

'Doing anything after breakfast?' He asked her. There was another applause of giggles from behind the magazine, eliciting yet another soft blush across Seamus' face.

'No' Hermione replied quietly.

'A walk?' He said, nothing short of a whisper. Hermione nodded and then finished her toast. They stood up and left the hall, Hermione casting a sidelong glare at Ron who was glowering at the pair. Hermione sighed angrily and then looked towards Seamus, who didn't know just what was going on.

_Lay all you want on me  
Lay all you want on me  
Lay all you want on me  
I'll be your whipping boy_

'I'll be 17 soon.' Seamus said randomly. 'February.' Hermione nodded, thinking that five months was not in the least soon.

'So who is the magical one in your family' Hermione asked, still clutching her homework. The grass was wet with dew, and the sun was well on its way, but there was a dark overcast making everything look gray and gloomy.

'My mother.' He replied. 'You're the only one right, your parents are muggles?'

Hermione smiled politely, trying to see if he was disgusted with her, but she couldn't find any hint of loathing. Maybe he really did like her.

'What did Lavender and Parvati tell you?' Seamus pried curiously.

'What? They didn't-er tell me anything.' Hermione covered up, wonder what he exactly wanted to hear.

'I saw them talking to you last night when I came back.' He said simply.

'Just what parts we got, basically that's it.' Hermione looked at Seamus out of the corner of her eye and noticed that he looked slightly hurt. She realized he must have heard that they were talking about him last night and he wanted to see if she would tell the truth.

'So,' Hermione added imprudently, trying to change the topic. 'What ever happened with you and Lavender?' Seamus seemed to be thinking of the right words, as if not to offend anyone.

'Well, we didn't really date…well we did…but it wasn't long. I guess it was mutual separation. Didn't last too long into the summer before fifth year.' He said carelessly.

'Oh.' Hermione looked up the blackened sky. The overcast was now covering the sky for miles now. The sun was no longer apparent and it could have easily appeared dusk if they had not just eaten breakfast.

The wind was starting to pick up as the two continued their walk around the school area and down to the black, vacant and opaque lake where they sat and talked for a little more.

Hermione sat on the damp ground and put her arms around her knees. She had to admit that she was starting to get a little chilly, especially when a light sprinkle started coming down upon them.

'Do you want to go back?' Asked Seamus who noticed that she looked cold but Hermione defiantly shook her head. She wanted to make Ron keep guessing where she was and what they were talking about. She knew by the look that Ron gave her when she left with Seamus, that he was angry, but she wanted him to apologize to her, without being told to make things work. She wanted him to mean it.

'Hermione?' Seamus asked.

'Hm?'

'Have you always known you could do magic?' Hermione shrugged. She came from a muggle family and she didn't really remember doing anything extraordinary while she was young.

'I guess I always felt it. But I was never able to do magic without a wand.' She said thoughtfully.

'Then how do you know so much?'

'Well, when I first found out I was a witch; I went and got all my supplies. I read every book that I bought for first year. Since I was muggle born I didn't know anything about Hogwarts or you-know-who, or Harry for that matter. I thought everyone knew about Hogwarts so I read Hogwarts A History…many times before first year started. I didn't want to feel out of place. I suppose my shrewdness did put me out of place though.'

A loud crack of thunder in the distance signaled that it may be time to go and Hermione and Seamus made their way back to the castle, but not before getting drenched. Seamus was a gentleman and offered his robe, but she kindly refused saying that she had her own.

'Hermione?' Seamus asked after the two got inside from the pouring rain.

'Yes?' Hermione was ringing out her dripping wet hair and it splashed lightly on the floor by her feet.

'Do you think that you'd like to…well…what I mean to say is…' Seamus stopped talking and was staring fixedly at the puddle collecting around Hermione's feet. 'Do you wanna go to Hogsmade with me in a couple of weeks?' Hermione was taken aback at the question that for once in her life, she was speechless.

'I- I don't know' she said, with nothing better to say. She knew that she hurt Seamus, but she didn't say 'no'. However, she didn't say 'yes' either.

'I have to go Seamus. I have to re-write this paper, you know for Snape. I had a really good time though.' She said, walking backwards slowly.

'Alri- Hermione!' he shouted as she slipped on the puddle and fell backwards.

'Hermione, are you ok?' Seamus asked, kneeling down beside her. Before she could answer everything went black and Hermione's eyes closed.

lllllll

_You spilled your purse onto my bed  
Searching for something for your head  
Since then you never come clean I mean  
You wish you only could_

The light was really bright and the only thing that Hermione wanted to do was shut them all off. She mumbled 'nox' but nothing happened except invite Madam Pomfrey over to her.

'You had yourself a nasty tumble, Ms. Granger.' She said. Hermione felt the back of her head and there was a large bump on the back.

'Ow.' She said as she touched is a little too hard.

'Well, bigger the better.'

'What?' Hermione said, clueless.

'The bump' she said simply. 'Bigger the bump means that there is less blood on the inside.'

'I need to go.' Hermione said. 'I have an essay to finish.' Madam Pomfrey started to fret all over again saying that Hermione couldn't leave but Hermione said that she was.

'You'd better thank Mr. Finnigan, he's the one who brought you up here after your fall.' She said after being defeated by Hermione's workload and prefect duties that she was lacking behind in. 'Here, someone brought these flowers for you, dear.' She said, handing Hermione a bouquet of for-get-me-not flowers. 'Seamus' she sighed and then left for the Gryffindor tower to thank him for the flowers.

On her way up to the Gryffindor tower Hermione ran into Ron and Harry, who said that they were headed down to Great Hall. Supper was apparently about to start but Hermione wasn't all that hungry.

'What happened to you?' Ron asked concerned and then brushed it off by saying 'study to hard,' quite coolly. Harry looked at him questioningly.

'No, for _your _information I fell! Why do you have to be such a jerk!' She said and stormed off, on the verge of crying.

Ron looked at Harry, who looked between Hermione's back slowly disappearing and Ron's distorted facial expression between sympathy and defeat. Harry knew that Ron didn't want to apologize to Hermione because he had honestly forgotten.

'I know how Hermione felt when we had the fight in fourth year.' Harry said simply before they headed downstairs again. 'You should-'

'Apologize! I know' Ron said bitterly. 'I shouldn't have to.'

'Why?' Asked Harry, surprised.

'Because…it was a stupid idea, the first play practice is tomorrow, not yesterday.'

'Yeah, but-'

'Harry, please just drop it.' And that was the end of the conversation on Hermione. Neither Ron nor Harry spoke of her. Still, Ron thought about her all though lunch.

lllllll

_Lay all you want on me  
Lay all you want on me  
Lay all you want on me  
I'll be your whipping boy_

'Seamus? Thanks for bringing me to the medical ward.' Hermione sat down on an empty seat beside Seamus who was working on some of his homework.

'Well, what was I going to do? Leave you there?'

'No, I guess not.' She laughed lightly.

'Anyway, here's Snape's paper that you were working on, I picked it up for you.' Seamus handed her the dried parchment that was her paper, along with her quill and ink.

'Thanks for the flowers too.' She said.

'Oh. I didn't give you those.' He looked slightly embarrassed.

'What? Who did then?' Hermione was gazing down at the little blue flowers.

'Either Ron or Harry did. I told them what had happened and they went to see you right after.'

'But I thought…it couldn't have been Ron.' She said scathingly. 'He's to bolshie.'

'I think it was!' Parvati squealed, leaning over the chair and pulling on Hermione's shoulders so that she fell backwards into the chair. Hermione rubbed the back of her head where the bump was.

'I saw him.' Lavender added benevolently to Hermione. 'He picked them himself. Seamus, you saw him didn't you?' she then said malevolently and Seamus grumbled something.

'Hermione, we need to talk.' Parvati was lifting up a drab curl in Hermione's hair that had dried in that position after the rain.

'Yeah, its really important. Just between us girls.' Lavender joined in on Parvati's attack on Hermione.

'Um…right now? I've work to do.' Hermione stated showing them the crumpled piece of parchment.

'Really Hermione, learn to live a little.' Lavender yelled girlishly and then the two picked her up and dragged her to the girls' dormitory. Hermione looked back at Seamus as if pleading with him to help her.

'Sit.' Lavender said. Hermione sat down on her bed and looked skeptically at the two girls who were looming over her.

'Listen, Hermione, I'm not stupid. I know you have a- thing- for Ron. But this little fight you're having, however fascinating as it is, is ruing my chance at getting Seamus back.' Lavender explained. 'I mean, if you weren't using Seamus to get back at Ron, it wouldn't be too bad-'

'I'm not using Seamus!' Hermione exclaimed, lying a little.

'Hermione… we've done it!' Parvati said in the same explanatory tone as Lavender. 'You just don't exceed in this topic.'

'You need to show him what he's missing, make yourself gorgeous and make him jealous.' Lavender absently mindedly said.

'That doesn't work.' Hermione said defiantly.

'We know what we're talking about' Lavender said.

'We're experts!' Parvati butted in.

'We do it all the time' Lavender giggled.

'And you're going to do the same thing. It's in our nature.'

'Not mine!' Hermione said, standing up to go back down to the common room.

'HERMIONE!' Lavender shrieked. 'I know what I'm doing, you'll love your new look.'

'New look?' Hermione repeated, backing away from the eager eyes of Lavender and Parvati. 'No.' Hermione said sternly. 'No' frightfully. 'NO!'

'Hermione. You're not going back out there looking like this.' Lavender said, rather darkly. 'You're going to go out there, looking hot, and getting Ron's attention. Not Seamus.'

'I don't like Seamus, Lavender. He likes me.'

'Apparently so does Ron.' Hermione blushed and then silently yelled at herself because she was mad at Ron. 'But he did bring me flowers' she thought, and then harshly reminded herself that he was being a stubborn ass.

'I'm sorry Lavender, Parvati, but I do not want to take part in your little charade.' Hermione once more stood to leave.

'I'm sorry too Hermione. Immobulus!' Hermione froze in mid stride, blinking stupidly.

'If you want us to do it the hard way, Hermione, we'll do it the hard way.' Lavender was now standing in front of Hermione, tapping her wand slightly in her hand. Hermione rolled her eyes, signifying that she was going to do it the easy way.

'Sit down on the bed, we'll start with your makeup, then hair and then something other then jeans.'

'No…I'm going to be comfortable.' Hermione put her foot down on this argument and Lavender and Parvati just decided to give in to save them the fight.

'Whatever' Lavender drawled.

'What do you think? A light pink? Or fall colors?' Parvati was looking at Hermione's face hesitantly, wondering what shade of eye color to use on her.

'I think the browns would clash with her hair…' Lavender said thoughtfully.

'But, it would bring out her eyes.' Hermione looked between the two, wondering what exactly would _bring_ out her eyes.

'Smoldering eyes looks good on anyway.' Lavender said going into their make-up bin and pulling out some darker shades.

'Not today, Lavender… I think I'll go with the naturals.'

It was a long painful process, what with all the plucking, poking, and pulling. Hermione couldn't imagine doing this every day. Lavender softened the curls in her hair so that they were magnificent loops.

Parvati put browns for her eye shadow, not too much but enough for it to stand out. She added, to Hermione's dismay and discomfort, mascara and eyeliner. After about an hour of working on Hermione's hair and face Lavender and Parvati were quite pleased with themselves and handed Hermione the mirror.

'Well, I'll certainly say you did a good job…better then I did for the Yule Ball. But then again, I was fourteen.'

'Is this all you two do? Don't you ever do any work?'

'We both got outstanding in Divination.' Lavender said. Hermione gave a snort.

'You need to relax a little Hermione, live!'

'I live quite enough hanging around with Ron and Harry. The trouble that those two get into.' Hermione shook her head disapprovingly.

'What are you waiting for?' Parvati inquired.

'What d'you mean?'

'Ron, are you waiting for him to apologize?' Hermione scoffed at this question. Well, are you?'

'Of course I am… why shouldn't I?'

'You should apologize to him.' Parvati said, without a hint of contempt.

'Why?'

'Not today, tomorrow! You do have a right to be mad at him, but guys have this sort of _manliness _about them that they don't want to lose and apologizing too many times to a girl can turn them into sissies!'

'Where do you get your information?'

'Years of practice, almost finished,' added Parvati as she added a light pink lipstick to Hermione's lips. 'There, that's what you were missing.'

'Now what?' Hermione asked, not knowing what she was going to do.

'We'll go down to the Great Hall and show your stuff.' Lavender said. 'To Ron I mean… Keep Seamus away.'

'I don't like Seamus!' Hermione yelled angrily at Lavender, who rolled her eyes. 'I'm sorry that things didn't last longer then a few months for you but that has nothing to do with me.'

'I know, but I really like him!' Lavender said sadly.

'I'm sorry.' Hermione honestly told her.

'Well, lets get going. Supper isn't going to wait for us!' Parvati said, breaking the silence.

_And I find that even time well spent_

_Gets bent if you need it to  
And we do  
Lay all you want on me  
Lay all you want on me  
Lay all you want on me  
I'll be your whipping boy_

llllllll

Anyway, the whole Lavender, Parvati extreme makeover thingy is so Cally88's idea… Usually I don't use other people ideas, but that sounded cool and would actually fit perfectly into the story! Besides, I had half the chapter written and got writers block, so thanks for the tip.

Please leave me a review it would be much appreciated.

BTW, Whipping Boy belongs to Train, whom I'm obsessed with at the moment.

Yours truly,

Sweet Roses


	9. I Don't Really Like You

Apparently I have some snot nosed little brat telling me that I am a bad writer and that my story sucks. She also said it shouldn't be on this site, which she called, and I quote "a crap pile". Let's just put it this way, I had a great fire tonight. Anyway, for those who did review, giving me their likes about the story I thank you sincerely and thanks for reading.

_Chapter 9_

_I don't really like you_

I don't care what you do

I don't care about you

I don't care get a clue

Cause I don't really like you

I don't really like you

You and your friends are dense

You don't make any sense

It's all at your expense

Cause I don't really like you

I don't really like you

When Lavender, Hermione and Parvati left the dormitory, there was no one in the common room. It was barren.

'You're right, supper isn't going to wait for us.' Lavender sniggered and Parvati followed her laughing bit. Hermione scoffed them silently, telling herself that she was stupid to ever go along with this. Though she did like her hair.

'Ron's going to freak!' Lavender was walking arm in arm with Parvati and Hermione felt quite awkward walking down the hall so as they past a group of first years she snatched the first thing that looked suspicious.

Walking into the hall, Hermione absentmindedly rubbed her now aching head and thought that she might go and see Madam Pomfrey again, but stubborn Lavender dragged her down to the Gryffindor table.

Hermione could hear people talking and laughing, more so from the Slytherin table, where she could see Parkinson practically holding herself up on Draco. Ron and Seamus poked their heads out into the aisle Seamus' mouth opened slightly as did Ron's. Harry looked at her in shock and then a smiled crossed his face.

'You look-' Harry started, but Seamus cut in.

'Great!' Hermione shifted nervously and she could still hear some first years sniggering saying that she was a girly girl now. She gave a disapproving grunt as the Slytherins began to laugh hysterically.

Hermione hastily sat down between Harry and now, much to her dismay, Seamus. Ron was sitting beside Harry and was wasting no chance to get a glimpse at this new Hermione.

'What happened to you?' Ron asked, much more arrogant then earlier. Hermione felt repulsed from this question and pondered whether or not she should lie about it. More laughing from people around her.

'I was…to say…gettingstagemakesortedout!' Hermione blurted out. 'For the play…I have to go.' She said, sporting the same confused look as Harry and Ron.

'Right.' Ron said bitterly and looked after here, and then turned to his turkey. Harry sighed; he thought he would have been able to break the ice of tension between the two if she had stayed longer.

Lavender now found a nice spot between Harry and Seamus but Seamus stood up before Lavender could get a word, or arm for that matter, in.

'You should be ashamed of yourself, Ron. Hermione's really upset because of you.' Seamus, all but yelled that made some of the teachers look up from their plates and lengthy conversations. Harry saw that Ron was holding on to his fork so tight that his knuckles were starting to turn white.

'Right Seamus, like you can make her happy.' He said under his breath and stood up to match his eye level.

'Sit down Ron before you lose control again.' Seamus said and brushed past him. Ron is a state of shock and utmost fury bustled past a now standing Harry to get a piece of Seamus.

Hermione felt a cold wind brush her face as she opened the doors to the ground. She hesitated, wondering where she would go at such a time. She shouldn't even be there. She started off towards Hagrid's inviting hut and then turned off back to the lake where she had sat earlier that day with Seamus. Her thoughts then trailed on to Seamus.

She didn't know how to tell him that he was quite annoying. It was flattering to hear someone talk about her so highly but she knew he was just trying to make himself look good.

She walked all the way to the lake her arms crossed, lips pursed and an ache in the back of her head like never before. She sat down on the dewy grass again and stared at the lake. The same lake that she was under two years before when Krum had saved her, however, she didn't remember being underwater. She just remembered waking up to a badly transfigured shark head that oddly looked like Krum.

She heard a pair of feet scrapping across the grass and Hermione looked to see whom it was, not surprised to see Seamus.

'Hi.' She said unenthusiastically

'You look very pretty.' He told her.

'Thank you, it was Parvati's and Lavender's doing. She still likes you, you know.' Hermione turned back to look at the black, glassy lake. Once in a while she gave of a small shiver that made Seamus offer her him cloak since she wasn't wearing hers, but once more, she politely refused.

Ron was up at the school with Harry, who was trying to talk Ron out of beating Seamus up for what he had said.

'Harry, did you hear what he said to me? He deserves a black eye, or to spit up slugs!' Harry rolled his eyes; remember when Ron spit up slugs all over the place. It wasn't pleasant. Ron pushed Harry back slightly so that he was no longer pinned to the wall against Harry's grasp.

'I'm going!' Ron looked him sternly in the face and then turned to leave the castle, looking for any sign of authority before he left.

'Don't do anything stupid.' He said after Ron, who had just closed the door. He could hear the voices of the two drifting across the field, though he could not hear what they were saying. He started to make his way slowly over to the two where he could hear and see them enough, but so that they couldn't see him.

'- The cloak?'

'I'm sure Seamus.' It was like she hadn't moved her head all night, just staring blankly at the lake.

'Hermione…' Seamus said quietly and inched closer, putting an arm around her. Hermione focused harder on the lake, and making her eyes water for lack of blinking, while Ron's insides flared. 'Hermione?'

Hermione closed her eyes in derision and then turned to look at him with question on her face. But he didn't want to ask her a question, instead he leaned in closer but, much to Ron's gratefulness, she turned away. Seamus placed a hand softly on her cheek opposite him and made her look at him.

'I really like you.' He then placed his lips on her and Hermione froze for a minute before pulling away again. Ron wanted to go out there right now and rip him apart but he recoiled in the thought of Hermione.

'Seamus, I can't' She pulled away completely standing up. Seamus stood up too with a disappointed look on his face. Ron was still fuming b

'You can't or won't.' Hermione looked at him with a shocked expression on her face and then suddenly became sick of being polite.

'I wont! I don't like you more then a friend Seamus, okay, so no… of course I wont' Hermione shouted angrily.

'You only care about yourself. Sorry I couldn't be more like you, that would have been a match made in heaven.' Seamus couldn't control himself, he was sick of being pushed aside from someone he really liked.

'I just poured my heart out.' Hermione laughed smugly at this remark.

'I highly doubt that was 'pouring your heart out'' she let out another laugh and Seamus looked like extremely angry.

'Yourself! That's all that matters!' he advanced on her in a rage.

'Go away.' Hermione said smugly once again, facing him. 'I'm SORRY!' She screamed. 'I don't like you and that's ALL!' Seamus didn't move. He stood facing her, nostrils flaring.

'Leave her alone Finnigan.' Ron said heatedly coming down the hill. Hermione looked angrily at him and then turned away from the two.

'What d'you want?' Seamus fumed, looking between him and Hermione.

'She wants you to leave, so leave already.' But Seamus didn't do what Ron asked him to; instead Seamus pulled his fist back but Ron got their first and punched Seamus. Staggering backwards Seamus clutched his busted lip.

'RON!' Hermione shouted

'Go mind your own business, you seem good at it.' Seamus said and both he and Ron brandished their wands and pointed them at each other with Hermione shrieking in the background.

There were two strikes of light and in an instant both of their wands landed in the grass and McGonagall could be seen coming down the hill.

'_What_ is going on out here?' She looked at a horrified Hermione to a panting Seamus and Ron.

'You two,' she pointed at Ron and Seamus. 'Come with me.' Her voice was short and she started back up the hill. 'Hermione wait outside my office.'

They all staggered up to the castle once again, after collecting their wands McGonagall had confiscated them.

'What do you think this is?' She yelled angrily. 'Shouting? Waving your wands at each other. You are in for a long session of detentions.'

They had gotten into Professor McGonagall's classroom and Hermione stood outside the door as she scolded Seamus and Ron at the top of her lungs.

Hermione sunk to the floor as a few people walking looked down the hall with confusion on their face.

'Get to bed.' Hermione ordered the first graders and they hurried their way. Harry looked around the corner.

'What happened?' Harry asked disapprovingly as he heard McGonagall shout.

'25 points from Gryffindor, each.' She finished testily. Neither Ron nor Seamus argued with her. They had both gotten a week detention and Ron's prefect badge was threatened for not only fighting on school grounds but with wands.

As the door opened she said after them, 'you can pick your wands up tomorrow. Hermione.' Ron and Seamus exited both looking pale faced and rigid. Hermione stood up with the help of Harry and entered the room slowly.

'Yes?' Hermione asked sadly. She already had detention with her because of Snape.

'You really are having a rough year aren't you?' Hermione shifted uncomfortably on the floor.

'They just, I don't know really.' Hermione lied; she thought it would be too embarrassing to tell her the whole story. McGonagall looked up at Hermione as if seeing through her lie.

'You have detention with me Monday remember?' Hermione nodded. 'That will be all Miss. Granger.' Hermione's heart did a flip and she headed out of her office where Ron and Harry were waiting for her.

'Well?' Harry asked, and Ron casting a dark look at her.

'Didn't shout too much at you did she?' Ron darkly and sardonically stated.

'I didn't do anything did I?' Hermione said wryly and walked off ahead.

lllllll

Today was the first practice for their play. Harry had stupidly made the first Quidditch practice on the same date and told Ron that he would try and change it next time so that he and Hermione could go and watch.

Hermione at her lunch in silence as she saw Lavender swooning all over Seamus slightly bruised lip. McGonagall had done a patch job but left a small bruise there for punishment.

Hermione wasn't sitting with anyone. Lavender kept giving her dirty looks as if to say, 'we helped you.' Hermione couldn't in the least think why Lavender was mad at her. She got what she wanted. It was almost ten in the morning and the room was now filing out of people who were headed to practice so Hermione decided to rush off.

The Dark Arts room was well furnished, much to Hermione's amazement. There were no longer hard stools to sit on but comfortable couches and chairs.

'The great thing about transfiguration,' Darling winked at Hermione. 'Take a seat everyone. I take it that everyone's here?'

'We are going to read through the entire play today. Oh and before I forget, Parkinson…are you here? Good… you will be Hermione's understudy. I forgot to post that. You know just in case.'

Pansy looked smugly at Hermione who, in turn gave her a dirty look.

The play practice was quite long indeed but Darling seemed pleased with how everything was going.

'How now! Who calls?' Hermione said, acting as Juliet.

'Your mother.' The nurse, played by Susan Bones came rather drab and Darling scratched something down on paper.

'Madam, I am here. What is your will?' Hermione felt like putting all her emotion into it, but she remained on the plushy couch.

Parvati's voice came, calm and comforting, 'This is the matter, Nurse, give leave awhile, We must talk in secret, nurse, come back again; I have remember'd me, thou's hear our counsel. Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age. Nurse Faith, I can tell her age unto an hour.

After their scene, there was a long scene with Romeo and Benvolio played by a boy named Baddock. Hermione looked lazily at the clock and then noticed that it was quarter after two and that they had been there nearly three hours.

By three O'clock they were reciting the death scene and people were crying, such people as Lavender, Parvati and some other girls.

'What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop To help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, To make die with a restorative.' Hermione said airily, thinking in the back of her mind that she didn't want to kiss Seamus.

'See you after Hogsmead. The first practice is the Sunday after that.'

'Um, Professor, I want to ask you about Seamus and I.'

'Seamus, please stay.' Seamus turned around and then walked towards the Hermione and Darling. 'Sit down.' They did so. 'Now, who are you?'

'Hermi-' but Darling shook her head lightly.

'You're Juliet, and you're Romeo. It's Romeo kissing Juliet, not Seamus kissing Hermione.' Both of them blushed slightly. 'Ok?' The both nodded and then left. To Hermione's surprise, Ron was waiting for her.

'You did good today.' He said curtly, which made Hermione look at him irritably.

'What?' she asked in the same tone as him.

'Nothing.' They left for dinner where they didn't speak too much once again.

lllllll

Hermione was sitting in the common room as the clock struck twelve. She had classes tomorrow but she was unable to sleep.

'Why did you let him kiss you?' came a voice from behind her.

'Well I supposed you classically ran off without hearing me say no first right?'

'I heard you.'

'Is that why you landed yourself into detention?' She didn't have to look at Ron; she could feel the tension starting to knot like a tight rope.

'You know, I was just doing you a favor. And you can't thank me?'

'Who a favor? Me?' Hermione laughed. 'He probably insulted you!'

'Hermione shut up!' Ron roared. 'For you okay! You always have to turn everything around'

For once she did shut up, but her eyes started to sting until she just cried out, 'I can't do ANYTHING right can I?' tears starting to fall from her eyes.

'Why can't you understand? You hurt me! Okay! So for whatever _I_ did,' she stressed the word I 'I'm sorry!' she was now hyperventilating from not having said what she felt for such a long time. The last time she cried like this was when the computer ate her disk when she was in 4th grade and she couldn't hand in her paper.

Ron sputtered a few words that didn't make the slightest sense to Hermione. She just stared at him and then turned off out of the portrait hole, leaving Ron behind. Angry with himself, he ran after her.

'Hermione!' He gave a whispered shout as not to disturb the paintings and not to alert Filch and Mrs. Norris.

'What?' Hermione snapped, her tear streaked face turning to see him.

'Where are you going? The lake? It's ten after twelve.'

'I don't care.' She sobbed. 'I've had enough of you and Harry and Seamus… you're all annoying me!' she turned to leave but Ron grabbed her arm before she was out of reach. 'Let go.' Hermione said at a sad attempt of getting away. Ron didn't let go but he pulled her close and made her look at him.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I was angry.' Ron said, looking slightly perturbed.

'At what?'

'I don't know!' The remark was tart and short. 'Seamus.' He said in an undertone. Hermione couldn't stop the tears from falling even though she tried all her might but they only she got was an enormous headache.

'I told you' she cried but before he could say anything her wrapped his arms around her and she melted into the embrace, crying.

Ron still looked troubled. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. He just didn't want to see her hurt anymore. His comments would doubtfully stop, and he knew that as hard as he tried, one would still come out here and there when he was frustrated.

'Even Hermione has her moments' He thought.

Lllllll

Well, there y'all go…lol y'all… anyway, please review and tell me Whatcha think about this chapter. Thanks…OMG I love the HBP…it's so good…well only on ch. 19, but I'm going to go read more right now…aw… Ron and Hermione are so cute… they had better get together.

Anyway, thanks in advanced for the reviews…unless of course you are that stupid broad whatsherface, anyway…

Yours truly,

Sweet Roses


	10. Tangled

Sorry for the delay, I just finished reading HBP on Saturday (finally!) and lost all drive for writing…This is the second time that J.K's made me depressed…first Sirius…now, well, I cried! I _actually _cried…a lot…sniff

Please forgive me, nothing in the HBP occurred in my story…but, that's what fan fiction is, isn't!

A big thanks to

Ham005, PsychoHaired, LegandaryRoxtar, Cally88, Allycat162, Morning Rose, Izzy, Snowdevil334, Oasis Blackmore, Ladyofthecelticland (whose comment I'm not sure if it was flaming my story that it sucks…or just something I don't get… . ) and last but not least, October tuscany (the self-indulgent know-it-all), who showed an array of ignorance and daftness.

And of course, to those who have previously reviewed my stories, Midnight Pixie, insanemarionette, Sparkle Weaver, summerxkiss2, fluffy-89, sio and Evil Incorporated

Also, FYI, this is a REALLY, really long chapter…there will never be another one like it…so enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

**Tangled**

Do not waste this evening, baby I'm begging you

Your big imaginations, playing its tricks on you

If you think my up and leaving, something's I'm gonna do

Fell my chest when I look at you

Baby, you, you've got my only heart

**lllllll**

Hogsmade was just around the corner. Hermione and Ron walked down to breakfast together to pass Lavender and Seamus snogging in the back of the corner room. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and picked up their pace.

'So much for 'I really like you'' she mocked and Ron gave a slight nervous laugh.

Hermione went back to her extensively curly brown hair and she no longer asked Lavender and Parvati for daily appointments. She liked her natural look, and apparently so did everyone else. Well, almost everyone, Parvati said that she liked the newer Hermione.

Hermione would rather not being ridiculed everytime she entered the Great Hall for looking pretty. It just wasn't Hermione to wear make-up and she was already pretty without it, or so she thought.

The October whether was typical. No snow yet, but cooling down to the temperature for definite snow in the next week or so. Hermione, Ron and Harry were wearing their scarves and thick robes to block out the cool breeze. Hermione was the only one wearing mittens, and for this Ron teased her.

'If you want cold fingers Ron, then be my guest! _I'm_ not one who likes to be cold.' The three of them hustled into Three Broomsticks, where it was crowded with people, warmth and laughter. Pushing people aside slightly, Ron led the way to a free table in one of the corners. Harry had gone to get them all Butterbeers, leaving Hermione and Ron alone.

Hermione and Ron didn't really say anything. Hermione commented on the whether and Ron merely nodded at her revelations. Harry finally returned with their drinks and set them down in front of Ron and Hermione, who, in turn, thanked him eccentrically.

'You're welcome…' Harry said, slightly cautiously as he sat down at the table, wondering exactly what the two were talking about before his return.

'I find Professor Darling strange, don't you?' Harry asked, looking at the counter where she stood, talking to Madam Rosmerta. To Harry, it seemed that they were having quite an intriguing conversation.

'Why would you say that? She's wonderful, Harry. You've never really met her, only in classes. Besides, just because she isn't fawning over you-' Hermione was quickly interrupted with an irritated Harry.

'Hey! That's not fair. I don't this she's strange because she isn't, _fawning, _as you call it, over me.' He retorted, quite appalled and upset that Hermione would even say that. He thought that she knew him more then that.

'I just think- I don't know. She seems way too happy to teach us dark arts'

'Snape! He would be gleeful to teach us the dark arts, right down to how to use the unforgettable curses!' Ron butted in making Hermione and Harry stop their feuding over the teacher who was standing just a few feet away.

'Snape is charming' Hermione said indecently.

'Charming like, Lockheart?' Ron sniggered and Hermione gave him a dirty look.

'Can we drop it please?' Said Hermione, who was looking sternly at both Ron and Harry.

'So Harry, when is the first Quidditch match?' Hermione asked, while taking off her thick robe. Ron was sighing contently as he finished his Butterbeer.

'Next week, actually.' Harry still sounded upset. He glanced back over to the two girls who were deep in conversation. He had these feelings before about a teacher, especially about Snape, but no one believed him. Then again, she didn't look dangerous, she was just…way too happy to be teaching dark material.

'Harry!' Hermione snapped and brought Harry's trail of thought back to the table.

'What?' he asked, sipping his drink.

'How did it go, the practices?'

'Ok. I got a team assembled didn't I? I can shape them up in time too.'

'Yes, well, sorry we weren't able to make it… I mean she made our practices overlapping some because no one who plays Quidditch joined.' Hermione looked sympathetically at Ron, who she wanted him to help her explain.

'We watched from the window when we had the chance.' He said, 'looked pretty exciting.'

'It was quite entertaining. Are you going to go to the match?' Neither Hermione nor Ron said anything at this question. They were hoping that he wouldn't ask that, not today, not while they were in Hogsmade at least.

'Well, we're not sure right now, she may have made another practice for us…' Hermione wasn't looking at Harry and neither was Ron. They both gave each other remorseful looks. Of course they wanted to see Harry's first Quidditch match as captain but they didn't want to lose their spot in the play either.

'Like I told you, she's up to something. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw won't be too thrilled not being able to see their team play.'

'We know Harry, we really want to see you play.' Hermione said kindheartedly. 'But we both have big roles in this play, and it keeps Ron and I occupied, while you play…'

'She did it on purposes. I knew she had something against me. She doesn't make these games until I've made postings of my practices.'

'How is that possible, they are in Gryffindor tower. She can't possibly know when you are planning to make you practices. It's ridiculous.' Hermione said defiantly.

'You say that about a lot of things.' Ron said finally.

'So do you. You two, making accusations here and there like they mean nothing.' Hermione was slammed her cup down on the table, as she was about to take a drink but decided that she was too angry to.

'Alright, everyone is just getting upset for no reason' Harry said hot-headedly and then there was silence between the three. There was laughter all around them and people having fun. They were the only ones who were apparently arguing.

'Want to go to Honeydukes?' Ron suggested after many heated moments and they decided that it was good to get out of this stuff atmosphere. Once again they went out in the cold, where the wind had picked up.

There was a large gust of wind that picked up sand that was sprinkled across the roads. All three hid their faces from the sand and adverted their eyes from the direction of the wind as they headed to Honeydukes. Once again it was filled with many people wondering around the store excitedly, grabbing what they could afford.

Ron, Harry and Hermione, however went their separate ways in the store to take a breather. Harry ran into Dean and Seamus and seemed to be having an interesting conversation. Hermione went looking for Ron who was near the back looking at the assortment of 'every flavored beans'. Hermione tugged on the sleeve of his robe, causing him to turn at her, startled.

'What?' he asked.

'D'you think he's mad at us for having this stupid play?' she asked, looking up the shelves of beans.

'Probably. I wouldn't worry too much though, he'll get over it.'

'But-'

'Don't worry about it Hermione. I'm sure he's not _that_ mad, it's only the first Quidditch match, we'll make it to the rest.'

'Why couldn't you say that before?' Hermione said, looking disappointed.

'Are you getting anything?' she asked.

'No, I haven't got that much money.' He frowned slightly.

'Want to wait outside then? I doubt I'm going to get anything' She looked around to see if she could find Harry but she couldn't.

'I'll find Harry first, and tell him. I'll meet you outside.' She said and then headed towards the front where she first saw him talking to Seamus and Dean. Thankfully he was still there so she at least didn't have to search all day, the sweets were getting to her.

'We'll just be outside.' She said to Harry, not looking as Seamus.

'I'll be out in Minute, ok.' Harry said briskly and then turned to back to the two boys and talked on again about Quidditch and how they will be missing the first tournament.

'It looks like it may rain, or snow if it's cold enough.' Ron and Hermione were leaning against the wall of Honeydukes; Ron spoke, trying to break the uncomfortable silence between them. It seemed that neither of them wanted to talk about what happened several days earlier and if it ever came up one was apt to change the course of the conversation.

'Not cold enough for snow yet, besides, its just an overcast. I doubt anything will come down.' Hermione was wondering why she was having small talk with Ron.

'Yeah.'

'So, how d'you like the play so far?'

'It's ok…very mushy.'

'Yes, I know. At least _you_ don't have to kiss Seamus.' Hermione said bitterly. 'I'd rather kiss-' she stopped herself and blushed lightly. Ron looked in the opposite direction like he hadn't heard her, or for that matter, thought what she was going to say next.

Ron cleared his throat. 'Well, I thought that we could practice our lines…or something. You know, if you…want'

'Do you want to? Because I know great ways of memorizing lines that even you could do, not that I'm saying you're stupid or anything,' Hermione said quickly, and then put her scarf up around her mouth, as if to prevent herself from saying anything else.

'I've never memorized anything before…you seem to have memorizing down though. The entire library is in your head.' He didn't want Hermione to think that he was sucking up; he just wanted to spend some time with her. Ron blushed at his revelation and once again looked away from Hermione, towards Hogwarts.

'Well…when would you like to, to- learn your lines.' Hermione asked timidly. Ron and Hermione both knew how uncomfortable they were making each other and themselves by on-going this conversation.

'Friday?'

'Friday it is then.' She confirmed and then quickly added, 'now where _is _Harry?' They both pressed their faces against the windowpane and there was Harry, still talking to Seamus and Dean.

'Looking at what you can't buy?' Draco sneered from behind them. Hermione sighed and mumbled to Ron, 'Don't bother.'

'Just to let you know, I can buy anything I want in this store…actually in Hogsmade, but there isn't anything interesting here.' He finished and looked at his uninterested opponents.

'Still hanging out with the mudblood, I'd expect nothing less of you, the muggle-lover that you are.' Hermione felt her face flush with anger and saw Ron staring angrily at the window, his brows knitted together.

'Loss for words are you, well, that's a first isn't _Mudblood.'_ He said the last word cynically.

'For your information, I'm not immature like you!' Hermione turned around and faced her challenger, quickly shrugging off Ron's arm trying to pull her back. 'I've grown over the last six years and I've learnt that silence is much more harsh then words.'

Hermione drew out her wand, but by the time Harry and opened the door and Ron shouted 'no', she had already muttered the incantation, and Malfoy's tongue was instantly glued to the roof of his mouth. He mumbled something incomprehensible and ran off toward Hogwarts, his cronies only looking frightfully at Hermione who, just now, lowered her wand.

Her eyes stung from not blinking them. She was scared of what was going to happen but he deserved it. She would probably receive two weeks detention, three is Snape is informed.

'Hermione!' Harry shouted at once, pulling her closer to the wall as not to attract her to on-lookers. 'What were you thinking. He's going to tell Snape-'

'He wont be telling Snape anything. Until he gets his little problem fixed, and besides, that's what he gets for jinxing me two years ago.' She laughed nervously.

'Well, it really wasn't aimed for you but,' Harry said and Hermione gave him a look of disapproval and acceptance.

'It doesn't matter, it'll sure keep him quite in the mean time.' Hermione tucked her wand away in her robes and looked at Ron and then Harry. 'Ready to go? I suppose once I'm in the school McGonagall will be there waiting to give me detention.' She started up the path and sighed, 'I swear, you two are a bad example.'

**lllllll**

Hermione didn't get detention until that night when they finally unglued Malfoy's tongue from the roof of his mouth, which, by the way, sounded painful. It was McGonagall who gave her detention and McGonagall who heard he part of the story. McGonagall had indeed given Hermione a detention, but only to keep Snape happy, however, she also gave Malfoy a detention for using such foul language to another student.

Ron and Harry were quite pleased at how well she was taking her detention. Harry thought that she would be complaining about her grades and how this may look, but she was just pleased that for once, Malfoy didn't get away. She was displeased about the fact that she would be having detention with Malfoy though.

'When exactly is your detention again?' Ron asked. They were sitting around the fire in comfortable, squishy chairs talking about what Hermione's punishment may be.

'Thursday, in the Transfiguration classroom, I don't know if Malfoy will be there, hopefully not, but he may be. I'm not sure what they have arranged. No doubt, Snape fixed it so he got detention with him, making him clean the tables or something absurd like that.'

Hermione was drooped over her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. They were supposed to write an essay on turning the Undead.

'Only great wizards can turn the undead, and a high level Auror, well hell, what's the point in reading _this_. If we can't do what we're writing about why not give us something useful?' Hermione said snapping the book closed. 'Fire works too, but turning the undead kills them instantly, if you're high enough in your magic.' She said as a side-note to herself and then scratched it down on the parchment beside her.

Ron and Harry, however, weren't doing anything. They were supposed to be doing their essays too, but they had long given that up. They all had finished their potions homework and felt that it was enough for tonight. Hermione didn't, she lectured them on how they should get a head start on all of their homework and that they were just getting behind by not starting their essay.

All of her complaining about the essay and how it doesn't really concern them right now was actually getting her further then Ron and Harry.

'I never thought I would hear you saying anything bad about what we were learning.' Ron said, putting his feet upon the table and ruffling Hermione's parchment. She pushed his feet, slightly annoyed and he lifted them.

'Well honestly! We should be learning something useful. Like,' Hermione yawned. 'Banishing spells! I guess this _is_ something we'll have to know eventually, but none-the-less…' Hermione didn't really remember what she was rambling on about; she was staring at the spot where Ron had put his feet earlier.

'I believe that it's time for bed. I wont be able to focus in class tomorrow if I don't get a good sleep. Neither will you two.' She said matter-of-factly, and then trotted off to the girls' dormitory.

'Hermione, Hermione, Hermione…' Lavender was sitting on her bed leaning over a book when Hermione entered.

'I really thought that you, of all people, would put up a fight.'

'What are you talking about now, Lavender?'

'Don't you _know_ it's all she's been talking about?' Parvati exclaimed, apparently annoyed at the constant talk between her and Lavender.

'And what would that be?' Hermione asked uninterested while drawing the curtains around her four-poster so that she could change with some privacy.

'Well, you know, how you shoved Seamus away.' Parvati said at once and Lavender shot her a dirty glance.

'What I mean is, we never knew you to give up so easily.'

Hermione hastily pulled back the curtains of her bed and gave curious looks to the both of them. 'To whom?'

'To me!' Lavender said.

'Oh for Heaven sakes Lavender…how many times do I have to tell you,' Hermione walked menacingly towards her. 'I do not like Seamus, just as a friend, well until quite recently when he insulted me. So think you've won, but there was no prize in it.' Hermione stalked back to her four-poster and then lay down to sleep, listening to Lavender and Parvati's hushed words.

'I didn't _lose _anything. There was nothing to be _won…_ and I do not give up easily.' Hermione thought to herself. 'I wasn't exactly betting anything upon Seamus either. Lavender can have him…I have-' Hermione sighed and closed her eyes trying not to think about Ron.

She knew that the terms that they were on now would only last for so long until they start arguing about one thing or another. It was on this trail of thoughts that Hermione finally fell asleep.

**lllllll**

Snape's classroom was starting to get quite cold now entering the colder weather. God forbid that he let there be more then a little bit of heat in his classroom. The only people who didn't mind the cold were Snape and Malfoy.

Harry had forgotten his textbook and had to rush to get it as to prevent himself from getting detention, however, he got one for being late. He really had to go to the bathroom, but didn't have time to go because of his forgetfulness. Hermione had told him to just hold it until class was over and Ron said close to the same thing.

Hermione really didn't have time to bother with Harry's complaints about his bladder; she was too busy writing down jot notes about the 726 known valuable substances that are used in healing potions, curse potions, are revealing potions. Hermione knew that she was going to have to write some sort of paper on it, so she was making her jot notes, more like paragraphs.

Ron, on the other hand was simply writing down one or two words, and Harry was writing barley anything.

'Ground Unicorn Horn, quite rare and hard to get, yet very useful in anti-poison because of it's-' Snape was walking up and down the aisle and then stopped beside Harry's raised hand. 'Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Mr. Potter?'

'No, sir, but I was wondering if I may go to the lavatory?' Snape sighed at Harry's request.

'No, you don't see me leaving the classroom to pay timely visits to the lavatory. You can go after, the class ends.'

'But professor-' he started but was once again interrupted but Snape.

'Perhaps you will think twice and come before class.' Snape continued his lecture as is he hadn't been interrupted. 'It is useful because, as some of you know Unicorns are the purest creatures on the face of this- what now Potter?' He said angrily as Harry had once again raised his hand high in the air, now lowering it as everyone started at him.

'Please sir, I really need to use the bathroom.'

'If. You. Must! But don't take a scenic route.' He turned his back on Harry, who jumped out of his seat and out of the dungeon.

Relieved Harry headed back to the dungeon but on his way he heard talking behind a corner. He instantly wished he had his invisibility cloak. He walked carefully to the corner and tried to see around it, however, he had no such luck.

'You sure it's all here…because last time, well, you remember' someone said darkly.

'I'm sure you'll be pleased, I'm sure everyone will be pleased…this time.' A second voice said. Harry tried looking around the corner as much as he could without being seen, but the duo was too far back.

'I don't want to be made a fool again.' The voice was stern, yet pleasant at the same time.

'Honestly, look for yourself now! It's all there!'

'Like I'm going to empty it right here, right now, you fool.' The feminine voice said sounding irritated.

'Yes, sorry. My apologies.' The second voice said.

'Leave me before your seen.' There was shifting of feet and Harry started to walk around the corner to see who the two people were but he only saw one, Professor Darling.

'Harry! I didn't know you were there. Should you not be in class?' she asked skeptically.

'I had better go…to class.' He was looking at the box she was holding and wondered what inside could be so important. Harry couldn't wait to tell Hermione, 'I told you so.' He walked passed her towards Snape's classroom, but she called out his name.

Harry could have easily pretended that he had not heard her and carried on but he unwillingly turned around to face her.

'I was just wondering why you were out of class?' She didn't look like she used too, she was very serious sounded and seemed to be advancing on him.

'I had to use the Lavatory. I have to go before Snape gives me double detention.' Harry said quickly and avoided her picking up his pace as he walked down the hall, not looking back.

Harry received double detention for taking a 'scenic route', which he didn't, he had just gotten delayed and he couldn't wait to tell Hermione and Ron. Luckily they had DADA next class so he could possible show them just want he had seen, or not seen for that matter.

'I'm telling you Hermione, she's up to something.' Harry said to Hermione and Ron as they left the dungeon. 'I wouldn't be surprised if she was working for Voldemort.'

'You actually think that Dumbledore would let a death eater into the school? And be incredible close to someone like me? We all know how much they fancy muggle borns.' Hermione said darkly.

'Hermione, it could be plot!' Harry exaggerated with his free arm.

'He's right, you know. It happened once before.'

'Five years ago, and it hasn't happened since.' Hermione deprecatingly stated as she relieved her burden of books on to a desk near the back of class, accompanied by Harry and Ron.

'Well, did you forget the time when I thought I was almost killed by-' Ron stopped in mid sentence and all went quite between them. Hermione stood with her mouth slightly opened, staring at Ron, who was starting at Harry. 'I-er Harry…' Ron was at a loss of words. Hermione couldn't believe that he had just said something like that about Harry's Godfather, who was now dead.

'It's alright Ron.' Harry said sadly and took his seat. He sat with his chin on his one hand staring blankly in the opposite direction of a worried Hermione and a miserable Ron. He had been starting out the window when his eye caught the box, half hidden under the curtain for the windows.

'He'll be okay' Hermione was whispering when Harry turned around and pointed towards the box.

'There, that's what she was holding; I'll bet there is something dark in there. She was saying that there should be everything in there and that she didn't want to be made a fool of again. My guess is that she didn't have all the ingredients to something and it didn't happen correctly.' Harry seemed hesitant to forget about the remark Ron had let slipped but decided it was best not to sulk in front of his friends.

'If it was dark then why would she-' Hermione lowered her voice as the teacher entered the room and waited for her to pass them. 'Then why would she have it sitting there where everyone can look at it? It's just a box.'

'Exactly what she wants you to think isn't it!'

'Could we pay attention?' Darling asked from the front and instantly Hermione, Harry and Ron raised their heads to look at her, startled.

'All right, today we are going to be looking at the structure of the undead and the reasoning behind why certain spells do and don't work. I hope that everyone is doing well on their papers?' she said and looked towards Hermione, who smiled brightly, sitting more rigidly in her chair, as if to gain more poise.

Harry had written more notes in this class then every before. He knew that he had to get a good mark on this essay, which he hadn't even started. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. In the back of his mind Harry knew that the real reason behind his large amount of note taking was because he wanted to keep his mind off the box in the corner. He found himself looking over there quite often however.

**lllllll**

Thursday came too soon for Harry and Hermione. She had her detention for jinxing Malfoy and he had his detention for being late.

On Sunday, Hermione wasn't angry about her detention, she was now because she said it interfered with her schoolwork and that she didn't feel like she deserved detention. He turned out ok didn't he?

Hermione spent her evening with McGonagall and Malfoy cleaning out the extra animal cages in the Transfiguration classroom. Where Harry spent all night with Snape cleaning off the potion and ingredient spills in the cupboards and desks.

Just before the detentions were over, Hermione was so close to jinxing Draco again that she actually had to put her wand on McGonagall's desk to refrain herself from doing so. She kept reminding herself of all the things she needed to do the following week to pass the time and realized that she was practicing lines with Ron tomorrow.

She had most of her lines memorized, except for Act v. She knew that Ron would barley have the first act done, but this was why they were practicing their lines, so that they could get better at their lines.

Interrupting her thoughts was McGonagall, who was saying that her detention was over and that the two of them should go bed. With that, Malfoy and Hermione quickly left.

'I'll get you for this mudblood.' He whispered scathingly as they headed for their house common rooms.

'I'd like to see you try.' Hermione flicked her hair knowingly as she turned and headed up the stairs while Malfoy headed down towards the dungeons.

**llllllll**

Snow started to fall lightly across the grounds; it wouldn't last very long, seeing as how it was the first snowfall. It was, none-the-less quite pleasing to see the beautiful white powder decorate the school grounds.

Hermione was sitting in the common room staring at the big white flakes fall pleasantly to the ground, looking confident as if they would never melt. She had managed to finish all her homework, and wasn't really hungry for a big dinner. She was too worried about the practice she was having with Ron, who was supposed to be there any minute.

Harry was slightly upset that he had to practice in the premature snow, but it was something that they had to do no matter what the weather was like. She could see them far away. The looked like black snow floating around the pitch.

Hermione spun around in the chair she was sitting in and saw Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Dean and Ron entering though the portrait hole.

'Sorry I'm late…got caught up in a game of chess.'

'You're not late.' Hermione said at once, making him sit down on the couch across from her. He looked up at the clock, which read five past seven.

'All right,' Ron looked shocked that she wasn't mad or that she didn't agree with him that he was late. 'Where's Harry?' Hermione nodded her head towards the window and Ron saw the familiar flying specks off in the distance.

'Where shall we start? The beginning of my lines or your lines… I think we should start with your lines first.'

'We can start with your lines first…probably get done faster and then we can spend more time on my lines.' He said looking down at his paper and his lines, which he didn't have memorized.

'Well, I think that would be better, yes. I have most of my lines memorized.' She gave Ron a slight smile and he smiled back. They both found where Hermione's lines started and then she began reciting her lines off the top of her head while Ron said every other line before hers.

They had gotten to the part where Hermione was at a loss and needed her paper. Ron was amazed that she had almost the entire play memorized in about two months. It was half past eleven and during their session, Harry's Quidditch team came in and sat around the common room. After that it was quite loud that Hermione and Ron had to shout their lines at each other just so they could hear.

At about ten the room pretty much cleared out, with better things to do on a Friday night. Harry said a few lines before heading to bed and by eleven the common room was once again empty.

Ron had to admit, even though he wasn't doing his lines, he was having fun imitating everyone else in the play. The pair was being so over dramatic that Ron even did Romeo's death scene, actions and everything. He had fallen limp on the couch with the paper held limply in his hand, leaving Hermione to say her last few lines before she too, killed herself.

'Go, get thee hence, for I will not away.' Hermione said sadly and quite loudly. She knelt down beside the couch and picked up Ron's hand, who flinched, looking at it skeptically in front of her face. 'What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative.' Hermione stopped talking and let his hand fall. Just as Ron opened his eyes, Hermione leaned in and kissed Ron, where it says to kiss Romeo in the script.

Ron let go of the paper and pulled back out of the light kiss, and Hermione opened her eyes in surprise.

'Sorry.' She said nervously, adverting his eyes. 'I didn't mean to- I just thought-' Hermione was at a loss for words for her actions. Ron still didn't say anything, just stared at her in surprise.

'Say something.' Hermione pleaded.

'I have to go to bed…early start tomorrow.' Ron rushed off towards the boys' dormitory, nearly knocking Harry as he did so.

'Ron-what's going on?' He looked down at Hermione who was almost in tears.

'What do you want Harry?' she asked shakily.

'I was going to the bathroom…are you all right Hermione?' Harry asked looking at Hermione's watery eyes.

'Fine.' She scooped up her papers and ran towards the girls' dormitory, leaving Harry standing puzzled at the top of the stairs.

**llllllll**

For the next week, up until the beginning of November Ron avoided Hermione and neither of them decided to enlighten Harry why they were acting so odd towards each other.

Harry tried to sort out what was going on between them and was trying desperately to help Hermione corner Ron so that she could talk to him. She had tried to tell Harry what had happened, but she felt that this was something that she needed to do herself.

Hermione and Harry were walking to their next class when they saw Ron, who slipped into the lavatory.

'Ron,' Hermione said with a temper, banging on the wooden lavatory door. 'Ronald Weasley, don't think I won't come in there!' she said and the door opened, however, some third year came out giving Hermione the dirtiest look. Hermione stuck her tongue out at the boy once he was down the hall.

'Go in there and make sure he's alone.' Hermione ordered but Harry just stood there. 'Now!'

'I'm not going in there until you tell me what's going on. I've been standing in the dark while you two avoid each other for the past two weeks now.'

'Harry please?'

'We're going to be late, just leave it.' Hermione gave one last look at the door and then sighed heavily, leaving with Harry.

**llllllll**

Okay there you go… please Review…seeing as how you've already read… uh yeah, don't be expecting another chapter as long as this…wow...15 pages…I'm lame…I've worked like, 40 something hours, managed to write a chapter and finish HBP, AND I GET TO SEE CHARLIE AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY TOMORROW! AFTER SHOPPING! I LOVE TO SHOP…. actually, I love shopping for CDs…and shoes…and cloths…I'm not a maniac shopper…no…

Anyway

Thanks for reading the chapter

Yours Truly

Sweet Roses


	11. Left Of the Middle

OMG I LOVE JOHNNY DEPP…so freaky…I love Tim Burton…anyway, please enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

**Left of the Middle**

She comes out of closets every night  
Then she locks herself away  
Where she could keep everything from me  
I could have been anyone you'd seen  
she's nothing but porcelain underneath her skin

**Llllllll**

Hermione sat wondering what she could possibly do to make Ron stop acting so silly. She knew that she had to corner him, with or without Harry's help, even if that meant going into the boys' lavatory.

She knew that Harry wouldn't help her. She knew him too well. He was obsessed with that stupid box that lies in Professor Darling's classroom, which was probably something quite usual…probably. Hermione kept reassuring herself of this because she trusted Professor Darling too much; she almost looked up to her.

'Harry? I really need you to get Ron to duck into the washroom again, or somewhere…just tip him off that I'm coming ok.' She said minutes later to Harry, who just entered the Great Hall with Ron. Harry and Hermione were walking ahead of Ron since he was sulking behind.

'Why?'

'So I can talk to him. Look, I'm cheerful and affable I can't just jinx him in the middle of the Great Hall while everyone is looking. Plus, I don't need another detention.' Hermione finished sitting down at the table and helping herself to a bun and hot soup. Ron sat beside Harry (separating himself from Hermione who gave him dirty looks) and was eating a hearty serving of roast beef.

'So what are you two doing for Christmas?' Hermione asked, even though it was close to two months away. 'Well, Ron and I have to stay here…so I guess that means that you are going to be staying here with us aren't you Harry. It will be wonderful; I think that we should go to Hogsmade for a Butterbeer. Wouldn't that be nice?'

'Yes Hermione, I believe that it would be nice to go there before Christmas, but why do you and Ron have to stay here?' But before Hermione could say the reasons, the look in Harry's eyes told her that he already knew.

'The play.' She said helplessly. 'Why don't you come to the practices, they may be fun, and you can finally meet Darling.'

'I've met her, she's my teacher and a snake.'

'Harry! She's done nothing wrong.' Hermione angrily stated.

'She hiding something.' Harry said irritably.

'I think Hermione's right' Ron said and both Hermione and Harry gawked at him. It was the first thing he said in Hermione's presence in several days.

Ron stammered at trying to explain himself, Harry had rarely witnessed him taking Hermione's side, especially after S.P.E.W. 'Well, what I mean is…Darling is a nice person. She doesn't seem to be up to anything.'

'Thank-you Ronald, see even he agrees with me.' Hermione said knowingly.

'Well, I say that we should check out that box tonight. You two have practice soon right, well, I can sneak in after the practice with the invisibility cloak on and when the old bat goes to bed, I'll let you two in and then settle this!' Harry said, setting mashed potatoes and gravy on his empty plate.

'That's incredible nonsense Harry. If she was trying to hide something, she would have done a better job then leaving it out in the open.' Hermione retorted.

'That's just what she wants you to think. She's very manipulative' Hermione wasn't buying anything Harry was saying. Sure Harry has been right about these things before but, this was crazy, if she wanted the box hidden, she would have done a better job of it…right? Hermione was staring at her plate, her inner mind having a war with itself and then she tuned into Ron and Harry talking about what could be in the box.

'It's probably materials for something dark!'

'Ron, I thought you were on my side?' Hermione said in a degrading tone.

'Well, she is a bit suspicious you know, Harry does make a point… She's sweet, but suspicious. For instance, why was she so concerned if all the 'things' were there?' Ron still looked uncomfortable talking to Hermione, which both Harry and Hermione noticed.

Dinner was soon over and many students stayed behind to talk over tea or play chess. Many also left for Professor Darling's classroom for their practice.

'So, this is how it's going to work. You two will be the last to leave, Ron you will hold the door open for Hermione, who will wait until I go past. Then you two will wait five minutes before coming back ok?'

'Harry, this is ridiculous-'

'What ever happened to the fearless Hermione?'

'Oh_ all right!_ I'll do it! Geez'

'Glad to hear it! I'll see you two at ten!' Harry said before leaving up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, while an awkward Hermione and Ron continued towards the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. Many other students who were in the play were headed there as well, so Hermione's plan to confront Ron was foiled.

It was a long practice that very few people were looking forward to. It was in the middle of the week, all fifth years were laden with homework, the six the seventh years had many things to do and look after before they graduate and still, they had their practices to attend.

Hermione amazed Ron, once again. Even though she was the lead, she managed too finish all her Herbology homework though the practice. Some of the other first and second years scribbled down their answers to their homework, especially the ones in the Gryffindor tower who knew Hermione was prefect; and she showed no remorse in showing it.

'Good good!' Professor Darling said halfway through the play. They were at the part where Romeo was about to kill Tybalt for killing Mercutio. A lot of the first years were having a hard time remember their lines and Darling seemed to penalize them for this. She did, however comment on the fact that Hermione no longer was using her book and that she was using much more emotion.

'It just goes to show that once you have the silly little paper out of your face, you can free yourself with your lines, which Hermione has greatly done. Now Ron, you have almost all of your lines memorized, but you need to have them fully memorized in order to choreograph your death moves and the fight scene where you are so sadly slain. I suggest a study partner.' She added quickly before moving onto the next matter of Romeo, saying basically the same thing.

Ron glanced hastily over to Hermione who was looking unsteadily at him ever since the word study partner was brought up.

'I think you deserve a short break…only a short break. And when you get back I have a little surprise for you.'

Everyone left the room buzzing with excitement. Most people took this opportunity as a bathroom break but Hermione dragged Ron into a vacant hallway, much to his dismay.

'Why are you acting so childishly?' She scolded him. 'I didn't do anything wrong. We're both sixteen, we're almost in our last year, and you're acting like a first year. So what is your problem?'

'You!' he said finally.

'What?' Hermione asked abashedly. 'Ron, I really…' Hermione paused. She was quite hurt at his remark. 'I really like you a lot. I thought it would actually work if we tried.'

'I never knew you could like anyone you're so into your work and stuff.' Ron was looking at his feet, quite embarrassed to be having this conversation, especially with Hermione.

'What about Krum? What was that then?'

'You trying to get back at me?' Hermione stood and stared at him looking at his feet.

'If you don't-' Hermione breathed in slowly. 'Don't like me then say so.' She stood across from Ron trying to steady her shaking hands while Ron looked over to the main hallway.

'I-don't-not-like you?' he said in a questioning tone, his cheeks turning a pinkish hue to match the one on Hermione's face.

'Then…what's your problem?' She asked adding a tone of harshness.

'I don't know…what about Harry?'

'What _about_ Harry?'

'Wont it be a little weird if we're…dating…' he choked out.

Hermione's face distorted with anger and fear and then she said dryly, 'you care more about Harry then me? Okay fine.' She said and then headed back to the practice. 'C'mon, were going to be late.'

It just so happened that the box that Harry was so worried about was the surprise that Darling showed them. Inside it was a bunch of stage props.

'Now, I've noticed many eyes wondering over towards this box and many of those eyes belong in this play. So in here I have all the stage make-up and few props, but don't fret, more is on the way.' She finished and then said that they should continue with their practice.

'Of course…that's why she said she didn't want to be made a fool again. She probably put on this play before and did not have everything she needed.' Hermione whispered to Ron. Neither of them spoke of the hallway chat since they got back.

'How are we going to tell Harry?'

'Don't hold the door open for him.' Hermione said simply.

Lllllll

Hey everyone…I go for my operation soon…and my wisdom teeth are coming in…I'll probably post one more chapter and then that will probably be it for the rest of the month or at least close to. Sorry about this!

Yours truly,

Sweet Roses


	12. It Sucks

All right…last chapter till my operation…I'm so scared…I couldn't give blood last night because of the stupid operation (4 days! ACK!) I was so mad…I was "deterred"! O well, there's always November!

Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story and thanks to the new reviewers, Amy, Alexalily and JKRowlingCreationLuver!

**Chapter 12**

**It Sucks**

It's so Frustrating

You're not the type that I should be dating

No matter where I go

Or what I do

It sucks 'cause I wanna be with you

**llllllll**

As November passed over the grounds Hermione's attitude towards Ron became as cold as the weather.

Harry was just as confused as ever. He didn't believe what Hermione and Ron had told him about the box and was still assured that she was up to no good. He still wanted to see for himself. He also was extremely in the dark about their feuding…once again.

Hermione talked to Ron when she needed to, but in harsh and sometimes hurt tones, that even Ron caught on to. With only half a month before Christmas Hermione was in a rush to finish all her end of term assignments. Harry and Ron, however, were not as fast paced.

Ron and Hermione had managed to get to one of Harry's Quidditch games against Slytherins who lost by 90 points. Harry was quite happy after they had finally seen one of his games that Hermione and Ron's civil rivalry didn't even come up, nor did the box in Darling's office, which seemed to have disappeared.

'Snape's essay is disgusting!' Ron burst out so everyone who was sitting cozy in the common room turned to look at him. 'This is so stupid and long and pointless.' He seethed. Hermione looked up at him from her own parchment. She had been working on hers longer then both Ron and Harry and was close to being finished.

'Are you even trying to get anything done…Its due Friday you know. That's two days,' Hermione put up her middle and index finger so that Ron and Harry had a visual aid.

'I know…but I have so much to worry about, and Christmas is coming up and that stupid play and it's stupid lines.'

'I've managed.' Hermione said with a hint of knowing in her voice.

'But you're smarter then us' Harry and Ron said at the same time.

'Yes, but you have more relaxation time I suppose.' Hermione said after blushing crimson.

'I suggest you look at your books again; you can get a lot of help from them. I'm proofreading mine now, I may be able to help you two tomorrow.' She said, once again leaning over her unrolled parchment.

'Did you remember to tell your mother that we have practices throughout the Christmas holidays and that you will not be able to visit her…again?' She directed at Ron in the same cold, hurt tone she's been using for some time.

'Yes.' Ron said simply. Harry looked between the two and then loudly yawned.

'I actually believe it's time for bed, don't you Ron?' Harry asked, nudging his side.

'Yeah right, maybe then my paper will write itself.' Ron added with a snarl and threw his parchment on the table.

'If only that would come true, then no one would have to hear you complain.' Hermione bit back.

'What is going on between you to! I'm going to go mad! First you're ok, then you hate each other, then you're confused now you both are confused _and _angry and I'm sitting here in the dark.' Harry exploded at once.

'Ron is being a childish'

'About what?'

'Nothing' Ron butted in. 'Because I'm not being childish, I'm- doing what's best'

'Rubbish' Hermione stood up, collecting her things. 'Well, I hope you two will be eternally happy!' Hermione sneered and then left leaving Harry to hang his head and Ron looked as if he was going to say something but didn't.

'She's mad!'

'What did you do?' Harry mumbled.

'What did I do? She did it!' Ron said defensively.

Harry said in the same annoyed tone, 'Then what did _she_ do?'

'Well,' he looked around to see if Hermione was around anywhere, or anyone for that matter. There were people there, but none seemed to be listening. Ron moved a little close to Harry, who looked anxious to finally hear about the madness. 'She uh- kissed me' Ron said finally in a hushed tone.

'What? Really?' Harry said loudly and then whispered with a slight smile, 'Hermione? You are being childish!' Ron's face distorted from embarrassed to angry. 'It all makes sense.' He thought back to all the fights and awkward silences between the two.

'What are you talking about? You act just like her sometimes!'

'I know you like her,' Harry smiled, 'It's been evident for some time, say the past 5 years' Ron shoved Harry in arm.

'Come on Ron, you better do something.' Harry said seriously. 'I'm your best friend, and uh, I really think you guys should get together…it wouldn't be that much different. Unless you two ever broke up-' Harry got lost on this trail of thought. 'And besides, you two already fight like an old married couple.'

'But- it's weird- to- date her.' Ron had managed to say with some difficulty.

'You're a hopeless case' Harry shook his head and then started scribbling something down on hit parchment. 'Well, the only thing I can tell you, if you're being finicky, is do something nice for her.'

'Yeah, like what? Invent never ending parchment.'

'No, I'm sure its been done. Do something where you're not insulting her intelligence. Be nice for once Ron, it wont kill you.' Harry said truthfully. He didn't mind if Ron dated Hermione, he would be quite happy. He's never liked Hermione more then platonic so jealousy wouldn't be a factor.

'Like what?' Ron asked stiffly.

'Use your imagination Ron!' Harry seemed to getting irritable with Ron's negative behavior.

**lllllll**

Harry and Ron had managed to finish their essays that night, or morning that is and true to her word, Hermione did edit them but one better then the other.

Ron and Hermione were still acting like acquaintances more then good friends and Harry kept pestering Ron to make it up to her. Hermione was too angry with Ron for being childish that she was completely oblivious to Harry pressuring Ron.

'I can't believe McGonagall didn't give us homework! It's not Christmas yet!' Ron said is skepticism.

'Well, Christmas is quite soon Ron! I would have thought that you, of all people, would know that'

Ron and Hermione were heading to their last play practice before Christmas and Harry was tagging along until he reached the stairs leading to the Gryffindor tower. Ron kept thinking about what 'nice' thing he could do for her. So far, he had nothing.

The practice was long and quite boring for once. Hermione, being the lead, actually didn't do much of anything today. They focused on all the fight scenes and choreography that had to be done. There was only about five more months to learn all the steps and movements.

By now, everyone knew their lines, some knew them better then others, but no one had to look at their scripts anymore. This made Darling quite happy and she gave everyone cookies, cakes and pumpkin juice as a treat. Ron was quite happy about this, and so was the majority. Hermione, however, didn't seem too thrilled about this because she barley did anything tonight. Just sat there while everyone else danced around the floor brandishing their swords at each other.

'Now, our next practice is January 4th… I hope everyone has a good Christmas and you need to be back here for the remainder of the Christmas holidays. And Remember, practice, practice, practice! I don't need you coming back not remembering your lines.' Darling was standing in the front of everyone is sparkling green robes and a very festive red scarf adorning her robes.

'So, have a great Christmas and I'll see you in the New Year.' She said and then ushered everyone out of her classroom.

'That was a useless practice' Hermione said hotly.

'No it wasn't! I got to use a sword!' Ron was quite excited; it was one thing to be told you're going to be using a sword and another to actually use it.

'I bet you're death scene will be marvelous! I can't wait to see that!' Hermione said sardonically.

'I'm sure yours will be much more dramatic.' Ron shot back bitterly.

'Me too!' Hermione jeered while saying the password to the Fat Lady, who happily let them in.

'You know, for someone who goes around saying I'm childish, I would think that you would show a better example by acting mature.' Ron said angrily behind her.

'Oh! I'm immature now? Well, for your information-' Hermione stopped herself, saying anything more would make her immature. Instead she gave Ron a nasty look and left for her dorm. There were several people in the common room, playing games and wrapping gifts, now the onlookers of Ron and Hermione's little spat.

It was past 10 pm, two days before Christmas Eve and Ron had blown any chance with Hermione, or so he thought. He cursed the fire for being so welcoming and happy and then sulked up to his dorm, curious first year eyes following him as if he would do something drastic.

Harry wasn't in bed and Ron deducted that he was at Hagrid's. They didn't have a lot of time this year to spend with him, they were all really busy, but since classes were over tomorrow, no one really had any homework (unless you were in Snapes class). He got in his pajamas and then into bed.

Lying there, he thought of the words that Harry had said 'he has to do something nice for her'. But what? If he tried to do something nice for her, it would backfire on him and she would be mad at him again.

Ron had fallen asleep with thoughts of trying to impress Hermione and ended up dreaming about the play as if he was Romeo and he was triumphant to kill Tybalt.

**lllllll**

Ron awoke on Christmas day with Harry shaking his shoulder.

'Get up Ron! Breakfast will start soon!' Harry was already dressed. 'Hermione is waiting for us in the common room. I think she'll forgive you if you don't make an ass of yourself.' He left the room and when Ron got out there, sure enough, he was waiting with Hermione.

'Happy Christmas Ron' Hermione said happily and handed him a present. Ron felt a twinge of quilt when he took the present, like he didn't deserve it. He did get her a gift too but he had to give it to her later. Hermione didn't even look upset or moved at all that Ron didn't return the favor, in fact Harry looked more disturbed then anyone.

'Lets go shall we?' Hermione stated and then headed towards the portrait hole. The three of them headed towards the great hall. It was quite vacant as usual; there were a lot of people who were in the play.

'Um-I'll be right back. I forgot something in the common room.' Ron said in an uneasy tone.

'Want me to go with you?' Harry offered but Ron refused. He told them that he would be right back. But it was close to fifteen minutes before he returned.

'We thought you died.' Harry motioned for Ron to sit down. He and Hermione were almost done their porridge, and Ron hadn't even started his.

'Hermione, Professor Darling wants to speak with us for a minute…she sent me to get you.' Ron said thoughtfully.

'What? Really, I wonder what it could be. I thought she said after Christmas, it had better not be something like work.' Hermione looked up at the teachers' table and sure enough she wasn't up there.

'We'll be right back Harry' Ron said and Harry nodded.

'Wait, I thought she went home.' Hermione pondered and Ron shook his head. She shrugged, waved good-bye to Harry and headed after Ron.

He led her in the opposite direction of the dark arts classroom, which made Hermione question him.

'Oh, she's not in her classroom, she's this way.'

Hermione sighed and then stopped walking. 'Ron, what are you doing?'

'Alright, it was supposed to be a secret, but,' Ron looked around and then whispered to her, 'Darling is throwing a party for you because you were the first to know your lines so perfectly and she thought that you may be able to help some of the first years with perfecting their lines.'

'She said that?' Hermione said excitedly.

'Uh-yeah, but you have to act surprised.'

'Right,' Hermione confirmed and tried to hide a smile. Finally, all her hard work paid off.

'Ok close your eyes and follow me. It's just around the corner.' Ron waited for Hermione to close her eyes and then said, 'grab my shoulder or something so you know where you're going.' Hermione did what he said, but instead of the shoulder, she grabbed his hand lightly making him blush crimson.

'Ok.' She squeaked. 'This way.' He led her down the rest of the hallway and then stopped where the roof became an arch. She released his hand and he calmly told her, 'be quite and keep your eyes closed.' Hermione nodded.

All went quite, it seemed that Ron's presence was gone and Hermione fought the urge to open her eyes, although she didn't know why.

'Ron' Hermione whispered uneasily.

'Shh.' came his voice. Hermione felt slightly perturbed now that she had been standing there for minutes. She was about to open her eyes when she heard shifting and then felt warm lips on hers.

She opened her eyes and saw Ron, who lifted his hand to her cheek. Hermione seemed to have lost all breath and her stomach did flips. It felt like she was going to die, but was already in heaven when Ron pulled back slightly.

'Well?' he said sheepishly like she had done weeks ago.

Hermione looked up and saw mistletoe hanging above them. There was no first years here, no surprise party for her, just a surprise. Hermione looked back at Ron who was still holding her face. She smiled slightly and then threw her arms around him.

'I'm--sorry' he said quietly.

Hermione didn't say anything she just stood there, holding onto Ron unbelieving that he would do anything as sensitive like this.

When she finally let go of him, he gave her a very quick smile and then pulled something from behind his back. It was a beautiful red rose in full bloom.

Hermione stood there, her mouth slightly open at its beauty.

'It will never die' he said and handed the rose to her. She took it gingerly and then looked Ron in the face, looking like she was about to cry.

'Why?' it was all she managed to say.

'Because I love you' he replied in a hushed tone.

**llllllll**

This was written while listening to hours on end of Breathless (The Corrs) and White Flag (Dido) two very contradicting songs…I love my brain! Uh…and for some reason, Let's get it started!

Anyway…please review and thanks for reading…wow…48 reviews…I luv u guys! Tear It's the most reviews I have ever gotten for one story!

In advance, thanks for reviewing!

Yours truly,

Sweet Roses


	13. Roses and Thorns

To all my loyal readers… No, that wasn't the end, hence this chapter, really, that was the beginning! HAHHAH! Actually, I'm almost done this story…I may make another! - Uh--- well, I have my operation tomorrow… (SO SCARED!) and I decided to leave you with ONE more chapter! So enjoy…and review…and I wont be able to check my reviews…damn! Thanks to southparkangel01 (its not the end! so cute) and to all my other reviews! Your reviews all mean so much! Thanks!

**Chapter 13**

**Roses and Thorns**

Then I look up a glare in my eye

Are you having regrets about last night?

I'm not; but I like the rivers that rush in

So then I dove in

**lllllll **

The Christmas feast was great. Harry couldn't have been happier for his two best friends, right now anyway. They weren't very open about their relationship, they held hands while walking but they didn't make out every chance they got (in public anyway).

Harry had his Quidditch to worry about while Hermione and Ron were at their play practice. It was only a few weeks after New Years that their practices seemed to get longer and lover each time and that Harry was pushed farther out of their lives.

Once school started up again, Harry started feeling less alone. Hermione and Ron were in class with him a lot of the time. Harry didn't think that he, of all people, would ever feel upset that his two best friends were together. It wasn't because they were together, actually, it was the fact that they excluded Harry from every single thing they planned to do. Sure he was happy for them, just not happy that they could discard him so easily.

Hogsmade was soon and Harry thought this was a great way to get back together and hang out just like old times. However, Hermione and Ron had other ideas about Hogsmade and it didn't include Harry, or anyone for that matter.

'Cant you go with Dean or Seamus? What about Ginny?' Hermione offered but Harry's shook his head lightly.

'It's ok, I've got to catch up on some homework' he said lightly.

'Harry, we haven't got any homework!' Ron butted in guiltily.

'I'm sure we will, there is still four days before we go to Hogsmade, didn't you see that glare in Snape's eye when I said that I was swamped with Quidditch stuff.' Harry explained to the two, who both looked extremely conflicted.

'Why don't you come with us then, I'm sorry Harry, come with us!' Hermione said sympathetically.

'Yeah, come with us!' Ron said cheerily. Neither of them were upset that they had invited Harry to go with them, but Harry shook his head.

'No, it's ok.' He said. 'Anyway, I'm tired, so I'll see you two tomorrow' Harry then headed towards the boys dormitory, leaving a concerned Hermione and a confused Ron.

It did start to feel unusual for Harry. He never thought that his friends would not want to be with him. Of course they invited him, but solely based upon Harry's reaction to their proposition.

Harry just shrugged it off. He would see them off Saturday and that would be that. Besides, he did have to plan for a Quidditch match coming on the first of February, which he was hoping Ron and Hermione were going to attend.

The weather was just for Harry's mood: cold and miserable. Hr tried to hide it but he knew that Hermione caught on a few times because she would instantly invite him to walk down to the pond with her and Ron. He did so not to hurt her feelings and he did have fun, but shortly after he felt the same way. He had to face it he was left out.

On the eve of Hogsmade, Hermione, Harry and Ron sat lazily in the common room. Hermione was still trying to persuade Harry to go to Hogsmade with her and Ron.

'Hermione, its ok, I'll be fine. I've got loads to do, you know that project from Snape I'm not nearly done.'

It was partially true. Harry did have loads to do, but it wasn't on Snape's pathetic projects. Harry had pondered once again about the box that Darling was holding that day. The way that Hermione and Ron described was that the box held a lot of props. It was much too small to hold a bunch of bulky props and Ron and Hermione were oblivious to this.

Harry, over the four days, decided that he would get his invisibility cloak and map together and spy on Darling. He knew she was up to something, he just didn't know _what_ it was she was up to.

**llllllll**

Hermione and Ron were holding hands and talking happily about Hogsmade one step in front of Harry.

'Make sure you bring me something back.' Harry jested. Yesterday's feelings left and he was elated with feelings of happiness because he was going to finally unmask Darling.

'Just come with us Harry' Hermione pleaded as a last attempt, he gloved hand slipping from Ron's. 'Seriously, we want you to be there'

'No it's ok, I have something to do.' Harry assured her.

Hermione sighed, 'as long as your not breaking school rules.'

'Me? Hermione of course I'm not breaking school rules. I'm going to sit in the common room and study.'

'I still can't believe that you're not coming to Hogsmade with us.' Ron said before leaving with many of the other kids going.

Harry waited on the steps until they were gone and then started towards the common room to see what everyone was up to. He was almost at the portrait hole when he head loud footsteps below him in a corridor. Harry casually leaned over the railing and saw a short man with obvious thinning black hair, kept in an orderly fashion and deep black robes with red lining. It appeared as if he was unsure of where to go…towards Darling's room, or back out of the school.

'Get in here.' Came a voice that Harry recognized as Darling's. He couldn't see her, but the man seemed frightened to go. Intrigued Harry rushed into the common room and to his dorm, grabbing his cloak and then leaving once more. He made sure no one was around before pulling the cloak over himself, making sure he was all hidden.

When he leaned back over the railing, the small man had left and Harry made his way downstairs towards Darling's office. Once there he pressed his ear against the door but could not head anything. He thought that they may or may not be in there so he tried the door and it was locked.

'If she's in there or not I can't still use it to my advantage.' He thought and then took out his wand and whispered, 'aohomora'

'Blood…' all talking stopped and Darling and the man turned to look at the door. 'I guess I didn't lock it.'

'Are you sure there's no one in here?' the man asked and Harry right away recognized it as the man that was with her the day he needed to use the washroom.

'I put a spell on the door that allows me to see thought the door, but no one to see through towards us. Did you see anyone behind that door?' The man shook his head quickly. 'I didn't think so.' She said bitterly and then with a wave of her wand the door slammed shut and locked with a thick sounding 'click'

Harry noticed that the man was carrying a wrapped object and looked as if he didn't want to be holding it at all.

'At least you noticed it was missing this time, you imbecile. I thought you told me that it was all there last time.' She said irritably and grabbed the package out of his hand and tossed it on the table where it landed with a loud bang.

Harry moved himself carefully between a desk and the wall so that he would not get run into at all. He found it a tight and uncomfortable squeeze but it would be better then being found out.

Darling turned from the object on the table and the man looked towards the door, but back when Darling pulled a small box from behind her desk. This was much smaller then the once she showed her drama group, and Harry straight away recognized it as the box that saw the day he ran into her.

She pulled it open and pulled out four, fairly thick books. They were all black and each had a weird symbol inscribed on the cover. She laid them out for the man to see.

'Don't worry,' she said sardonically, 'I don't need your blood.' The man's big eyes were wide with fear, and have been ever since Harry had entered the room. He often wondered why this man was working for her and why was he so afraid of old textbooks. But then again, she did mention something about blood.

Harry tried to get a better look at the books but found out that he was stuck and it would make too much noise to try and get out now.

'Once we get _his _blood' she said icily.

'Har-' The man started but was cut off by Darling.

'Don't speak his name.' She said angrily, 'but yes _him_, or perhaps that other boy. No matter, it will all be in order the only hard part is getting one to come. _He_ is quite smart but the other one isn't too smart…daft little fellow.' She sighed.

'Why not just curse them?' he asked.

'No, too suspicious.'

'But once you have the blood then the spell will be done so who cares?'

'I care!' She looked around the room once more. 'We'll finish this in my office.' They headed to her office but Harry was still stuck so he remained where he was. He saw them go upstairs in her room the door slammed shut and there was another loud click.

Harry had heard enough, he knew that she was up to something and now she was going to kill someone. Probably him, or that's what it sounded like. But there was someone else, someone dumb in her eyes. Harry thought it was safe to assume that it would be someone close to him.

'Ron.' He thought. 'He wouldn't be stupid enough to follow her' Harry said reassuringly. But then again, he was in her production! That could be the perfect opportunity; she could give him private lessons and then kill him!

Harry shoved the table forwards and freed himself. He wondered how he got stuck in the first place. He waited for a few minutes to see if they were coming out and then he popped up to the room and tried _aohomora_ again but failed. He then decided he should tell Ron and Hermione about what he had just found out so he left Darling's room and headed back to the common room, taking off his cloak when no one was watching.

He waited for over two hours before the return of Hermione and Ron and when they did, they both noticed the look on his face. The look of worry and triumph.

'Listen, I went into Darling's room a couple of hours ago, and I've got loads to tell you.' Harry said excitedly, Hermione looked uneasy and Ron was incomprehensible.

**Lllllll**

Well what did ya think? It'll be back to mostly Ron and Hermione next chapter! I just needed to get this Harry chapter out, cause…well…he's Harry Potter! EVERYTHING is about Harry Potter! Go Harry!

Anyway, please review. Thanks!

Yours truly,

Sweet Roses


	14. Twinkle

A/N Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter…sugary wasn't too bad! Ha…I bled a lot tho, all friggin night. Had the worst sleep ever. Please read and don't forget to review. Thanks to all my reviews so far! Much appreciated…

I just noticed that I left the 'l' out of alohamora in the previous chapter…silly, silly, silly!

BTW only four more chapters after this one! But I was thinking of doing a sequel because of the way this one ends…

a a a a a a 

SOOOO terribly sorry about the wait… Our computer was in the shop the past month... good thing is…I'm DONE the story……… on draft paper……… and have started on the sequel…I'm on chapter 4 or something! Ha…well I just got computer for my room…no Internet but there's Internet downstairs so posting will be more regular SWEET!

Yours truly,

SR

**Chapter 14**

**Twinkle**

Those girls that smile so sweetly

Then rip your life to pieces

A matter of complication

When you become a twist

llllllll

Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand towards Hogsmade, both feeling slightly guilty about leaving Harry behind. Neither had realized that they were leaving Harry out of a lot of things. It was only until Hermione started to notice the look on Harry's face after Ron and her told him that they were going to be doing something together that day.

Hermione and Ron were not in the least upset if Harry had decided to go with them. They would have been quite happy since they were leaving him out of their life so often.

'Hang on.' Said Ron as he stopped suddenly, making Hermione jerk backwards a little. 'Who's that?' He pointed to a small man hurrying up towards Hogwarts. He seemed to be clutching a very important object. He looked around constantly as if to make sure no one was following him.

'I don't know.' Hermione answered looking at the man's billowing black and red cloak. 'I wonder what he wants at the castle. Could it be possible he wants to talk to Dumbledore?' Hermione questioned while standing on her tiptoes to see the man who was almost out of view and then just disappeared.

'What he was holding?' Ron thought aloud.

'Whoever he is, he's gone now. Lets go, I'm freezing.' Hermione said turning around and slipped her hand back into Ron's.

'I wonder what was so important.' Hermione said as they finished their walk to Hogsmade and headed to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer.

'Who knows,' replied Ron. 'It could be anything.'

'Well,' Hermione said while opening the door to a crowded room. 'I just hope he's not getting into too much trouble. She ordered two Butterbeers from the all-smiles Madam Rosmerta

'Who are we kidding; we know he's getting into trouble. I'm sure he would spend his Saturday doing a project for Snape.' Ron stated sardonically and Hermione nodded evenly. Ron handed the money willingly towards Madam Rosmerta when Hermione butted in.

'We really should get him something.' Hermione and Ron were walking through the crowded room of laughter and joy. 'We can stop off at Honeydukes later and grab something for him.'

Hermione placed her Butterbeer on the table and took off her coat and hung it gently on the chair. Ron, however, carelessly tossed his across his seat so that the sleeves were collecting dirt and water off the floor.

Ron reached over and placed his hand on Hermione's, who looked up and smiled.

'I can't believe that school is almost over. Exams will be coming soon, and then we can spend the entire summer together.' Ron said and Hermione let out a slight laugh.

'A little over four months is almost over for you Ron? But I can say that I'm excited about exams, we do start studying for them soon and believe you me, you'll be studying a lot harder this year now that you're with me.' Hermione took another chance to take a sip of her drink.

Ron took a dramatized deep breath and uttered the word, 'No! That's not what we're supposed to do together: study! We're supposed to sit there and talk and not study'

'Yes, well.' Hermione said and then took another brief sip of her drink. She then laid her hands on her lap and then stared out the window.

Snow had started to fall lightly on the ground and was settling so perfectly. There was about an hour of talking and jesting between the two before they left the Three Broomsticks and headed for Honeydukes.

Hermione pulled on her coat once more and Ron complained about his being wet around the sleeves.

'That'll teach you to take care of your clothing and to hang it up neatly.' Hermione declared knowingly. Ron sighed irrationally as he rubbed a few napkins on his sleeves.

The bell on the door rung behind them as they left and they headed once more together to Honeydukes to pick Harry up something nice.

'I can't stop thinking about that stupid little man!' Hermione said at once.

'What? Oh yeah that guy. Who cares?' Ron shrugged as he held the door open for Hermione who in reply said, 'I do.'

'I would like to know what he's up to and _why_ he's going up to the castle. What business does he have up there?'

'I don't know Hermione, but you're starting to sound an awfully a lot like Harry. Both so-'

'Inquisitive?' Hermione cut him off. 'Yes I know but who do you think I learnt it from? Hm Ron? Any ideas?' She was leaning in closer each time she accused Ron of teaching her bad habits. She laughed lightly.

'Ok so, lets get him a little basket or something.'

'Over here.' Hermione pointed to a shelf that had pre-made baskets sitting on it.

'Perfect' Ron said and they both headed over towards the shelf.

The two walked about all the baskets searching for the right one. Finally they came across a blue basket with navy and black confetti inside.

'Chocolate Frogs, Every Flavored Beans, exploding something rather, and what appears to be something that changes the color of your tongue for a whole day.'

'How absurd' Hermione said disapprovingly. 'Who would want their tongue to be a different color for the entire day.'

'Fred and George,' Ron counted bluntly.

'They don't count. They have their own line of weird treats. For instance, that stupid toffee!'

'Yeah.' Said Ron lazily. 'I can't believe they have their own shop!' Ron mentioned before gabbing the package off the shelf and bringing it over to the counter.

'Good afternoon' said the clerk, and Hermione and Ron returned the favor. 'Find everything you needed?' Hermione nodded.

'Could we have that wrapped too please?' Hermione added and the clerk nodded in agreement.

'That will be 1 Galleon and 3 Knuts please.' Hermione paid the 1 Galleon while Ron handed over the 3 Knuts. He had paid for the Butterbeers and that was about all he could pay for.

Outside the window of the shop stood Lavender. It appeared that Seamus had confessed to Lavender that he still had feelings for Hermione, which in turn made Lavender hate her even more.

Lavender had her own little idea of getting back at Hermione. Ever since Hermione had shunned Seamus she has had it in for her and she swore that today would be the day that she got back at her.

Hermione let Ron carry the basket because, well, he had offered so Hermione went to the door and held it open for him. Lavender was waiting, angry as she had ever been. One because she alleged that Hermione has so shamelessly tossed Seamus away, in hopes that he would never get over her, and he hasn't. Two, because she believed that Hermione liked Seamus and that she was using Ron to make Seamus jealous. Not that Lavender liked Ron or something, she was clearly in love with Seamus, but Seamus complained all the time about how Hermione shoved him aside.

'I hope Harry likes his gift. I don't know if this is what he wanted…maybe he wanted something from Zonko's. You never know.' Hermione was looking idly at the package in Ron's hands.

'Harry will like anything you give him. As long as its not anything feminine.' Ron chuckled.

Hermione suddenly felt ice cold. It took her minute for her to realize that she had just been drenched from head to toe. Her breathing became rigid and caught in her throat. She started shivering at once. Ron stopped walking and turned to see why Hermione had stopped walking.

'What happened?' He shouted as he ran back to her. 'Go back in the store.'

Hermione turned around as Lavender lowered her wand.

'Why would you do that?' Hermione shrieked at once through an unsteady voice.

'Maybe now you'll learn you're lesson.' Lavender said quite matter-of-factly.

'You- you're insane! What is it no-now?' Hermione questioned her intentions.

'Maybe you should set things straight with Seamus before I do go insane. All he talks about is you! And now that you're going with Ron, he's even testier! I'm sick of it. He's my boyfriend and your being a nasty little viper!'

'Maybe you should leave before I jinx you!' Ron bellowed at her.

'Like you could do that Ron!' She chortled.

Hermione gave a great shiver and walked towards Lavender just so she was in reaching distance and…Smack! Hermione's wet hand collided to the warm skin of Lavender's cheek, leaving a well-formed handprint on her face.

Ron led Hermione into Honeydukes once more, leaving Lavender to pout off to school.

'What happened to you?' asked the store clerk.

'Long story' Hermione managed.

'Well, we can't have you walking around like that, you'll catch your death!' With a flick of his wand Hermione felt warm and dry. Her cloths seemed right out of the dryer.

They waited there for another half hour before leaving and heading off to school again. Hermione was ill tempered all the way back to the castle. Ron found a way to juggle the package and put his arm around Hermione, telling her that it'd be all right and just to let it go.

Still fuming still Hermione and Ron made their way up the stone steps of the castle. By now the snow had subsided and many of the other kids were coming back quite happily.

'I hope she'll shut up about Seamus! I'm so sick of hearing about him "being in" to me and her accusing me of using love potions and that I'm using you to make him jealous!'

Every step Hermione took she slammed her feet down on the step. Ron hung back and let her finish her rant. He knew the truth about her and Seamus and that she wasn't using him, so that was good enough for him. Although it wasn't enough for Hermione since she complained and spat until she opened the portrait hole, shouting the password at the fat lady, who scoffed as they went in.

Harry was sitting in the chair close to the fire looking quite anxious. He sprung up out of the chair; it looked as if he had been ready to jump at every person as they walked through the portrait hole, hoping that it was Ron and Hermione.

'Listen, I went into Darling's room a couple of hours ago, and I've got loads to tell you.' Harry said excitedly, Hermione looked uneasy and Ron was incomprehensible.

'You what?' Hermione shouted, forgetting about the whole Lavender and Seamus ordeal. 'Harry, you can't go into a teachers room while…' Hermione trailed off. There were countless times where she went into teachers' classrooms while they were away. Snape's for the Polyjuice potion and Flitwicks for practicing summoning charms, for example.

'What happened?' Asked Ron. 'Here' he said straight away, handing the basket towards Harry.

'This for me?' Both Ron and Hermione nodded. 'Thanks guys, you know I wasn't really serious about bringing me something back.'

'You deserve it though Harry, you were supposed to come and you didn't, so that's what you get for deciding not to come.' Hermione urged him to open it.

'So, what about Darling?' Ron raised the question, looking quite keen on finding out the dirt on her.

For the next twenty minutes the three of them sat around a table in the common room listing to Harry's story and eating Chocolate Frogs, Every Flavored Beans and things that make you tongue turn colors.

'I must say that does sound suspicious.' Hermione said in an inquisitive tone as if she were going to write it down.

'Did you see what was in the package?' Asked Ron.

'No, the man was blocking it.'

Hermione took in a sharp breath and sat up very rigidly quickly. 'That man, what was he wearing…was he really short. You said he was short right?'

'Uh I think he was wearing usual black robes…and yeah he was short…balding too.'

'Ron,' Hermione looked across to Ron who wasn't recollecting anything. 'That must have been that man we saw heading to the castle when we were headed for the Three Broomsticks. Harry we saw him, he looked devastated as if he didn't want to be there.' Hermione finished and Ron was nodding now that he had remembered.

'He was funny little bloke.' He said and nodded along with Hermione. 'Looked real worried.'

'I know, he looked worried when I saw him in the corridor. I think he is being forced to work for Darling.' Harry deduced.

'And what about the whole blood thing that she mentioned?' Hermione was fiddling around with a candy wrapper, thinking about what could be going on in Darling's head and what she was planning to do with Harry. 'Are you sure she said she needed your blood?'

'I don't know.' Harry said truthfully. 'All I know is that the man that was there started to say, what sounded like my name. Har- and that's when she went ballistic going on about how I was smarter then someone else. She said something about killing someone who was denser than I was.'

'Did she happen to mention who this person could be?' Hermione asked and Harry shook his head back and forth. Hermione sat thinking to herself for a moment.

'Do you think she meant Ron?' She said at last.

'What? I'm not that stupid to just go on and say, sure you can bleed me for whatever you need. I'm your man!' Ron argued defensively and Hermione rolled her eyes.

'I didn't mean it that way. I wasn't saying you were stupid I wa-'

'How else could you have meant it, Harry said that she was going to use someone denser then Harry and you think it's me' Ron was shouting slightly and people were truing to look at him.

'Ron, please lower your voice.' Hermione asked sympathetically. 'All I mean is that, you're Harry's best friend and all she would have to do is say that he's in danger or something happened to him. It's that easy.' Ron was still scowling but looked like he understood her reasoning.

'All I know is that she's planning a spell that involves those four books and possibly my blood.' Harry tried to calm the tension between Ron and Hermione but it wasn't working on Ron.

'You should tell Dumbledore.' Hermione ordered but Harry defiantly shook his head. 'Why not?' Hermione questioned angrily. 'If she's planning on killing someone then we should do something about it, we don't need her killing you or Ron, now do we?'

'She won't, I'll make sure of that.' Harry said darkly.

'Harry don't go all "hero" again.' Hermione said looking worried once more. 'This is serious. She is talking about dark magic. The only thing we don't know is who she wants to kill or what she wants to do with it.' Hermione looked down at her hands, which were folding and unfolding the candy rapper repeatedly. 'I'm really worried about you two. What if she knows dark magic that we've never heard of?' Ron looked irritated with Hermione. The first time in weeks and Harry felt uneasy about this as if it was his fault for brining up the whole subject.

'Never even thought that she was planning anything. She seemed so nice, so understanding.' Hermione finally tossed the wrapper aside and looking between Harry and Ron, neither of which actually looked her in the eyes.

'I'll see you at dinner.' Hermione said sadly. 'And I hope that you two are going to do something about this matter and about Darling. I wouldn't wait for a long time.' She flicked her head so that her mane of brown hair fluffed around her face. She headed out of the common room and headed for the library to look up on these 'books' Harry had mentioned.

She had searched everywhere and found nothing. She often wondered about the restricted section and if it may contain anything on books with magical symbols as the cover décor.

Outside the window, night had begun to fall. Hermione was sitting at a table in the corner, which was covered by open books, stacked books or just in a heaping pile. The only thing of Hermione that any one could see was the top of her signature hair moving around as she searched another book.

It was a quarter past seven dinner had already started and Hermione was being out of the library by an irritated and impatient librarian. She got the speech that librarians' are witches just like her and then need sustenance just as much as her. Then she went on why she needed to know so much about dark magic.

Hermione felt slightly hungry, but she didn't want to increase then tension that was already starting to boil between her and Ron.

Hermione could honestly say that he was being ridiculous that he was starting to actually make himself look stupid. She was worried about Ron and all he could care about was that he thought that she was calling him stupid.

He got that way, he always did. Takes things way too seriously and then just has to cool. Hermione needed to give him space so that he could get over it, also because if he complained about it too much, she'd probably lose it on him.

Hermione lazily made her was to the common room, holding a few books that she didn't get the chance to read. She felt like she may be coming down with something so she decided to just skip dinner, even thought she _did_ feel hungry.

She was really confused right now. She didn't know, couldn't fathom Darling being such a traitor to attempt to kill Harry or Ron. But then again, why had she been so interested in her in the first place? She had always been so _kind_.

'Maybe I'm going to be the bate…' Hermione thought to herself. 'Maybe Darling will think that Ron will try and help me if I were in some sort of trouble. I have try and get separated from him.

Herminie's stomach growled a little more and she stood in front of the fat lady trying to decide what to do. She bit on her lip and then sighed, turning around and heading down to dinner for a bite to eat.

Llllllll 

Well, there you go. Like I said thanks to those of you who reviewed and the next chapter should be up in one to two days…by the 8th this story should be completely posted…depending on my work schedule…

Well please review! THANKS!

YT

SR


	15. Fall to Pieces

All right. Time is going to literally fly by in the next four chapters… there will be chunks missing…well, not missing per-say but it will jump a lot. Anyway, please review.

**Chapter 15**

Fall to Pieces

I don't want to fall to pieces

I just wanna sit and stare at you

I don't wanna talk about it

And I don't want a conversation

I just wanna cry in front of you

I don't wanna talk about it

'cause I'm in love with you

Llllllll

Just as Hermione had imagined, Ron was being a pretentious bonehead about what she had said out of worry, not malice.

However, the more she thought about the more she decided to for about it and that maybe he'd come around…just maybe.

Breakfast was shorter then usual. Hermione and Ron had a meeting in Darling's room with the rest of the cast just before their double Defense against the Dark Arts. Hermione knew there would be times when Ron still acted childish but she never thought that she would actually question her logic on actually fating him.

He was angry at her, old news and she knew that, but there was no reason for him to ignore him like he was doing. Hermione rarely ignored him if he made her angry, especially since they have been going out.

In a few days from now is the second Quidditch match that Ron and Hermione were going to attend together. Hermione thought whether or not she would attend. She deduced that it all depended on Ron's behavior. She tried hard to stay on his good side she only wished that he did the same. Lately everytime she was around him he would always bring up something she did or said.

'Our Dress rehearsal will be held in exactly one month.' Darling announced excitedly, causing a ripple of amusement. Ron and Hermione looked solemnly at each other and played close attention to what she had to say.

'The first production will be held on June third, approximately in four months, that's before your exams and other such nonsense.' The class laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron clearly heard her mock Darling.

'Such nonsense…you're nonsense.'

'This means that you' she pointed to Seamus 'and especially you' pointing to her long bony finger directly at Hermione and letting it linger for a moment before snapping her arm back to her body and looking happy once more. 'Will have to work extra hard to make it until show night.'

'Well, then, those of you who do not have my class, off you go.' Hermione and Ron looked towards the door waiting for Harry to enter and when he did Hermione and Ron let him sit between them where he sat down uneasily.

'I'm starting to think that she wanted me as the lead for more then my talent.' Hermione told Harry and Ron scoffed as if fighting back the urge to say something nasty.

Hermione quickly brushed it off as a cough and continued to listen to the lesson. 'Harry do you think she needs me as a distraction or something. Maybe she's planning to so something to me to lure you or Ron in and then she'll…'

'Hermione Granger.' Darling said bemused. 'I never thought I'd have to ask you to leave me class. Not my top student. Hermione flushed.

'Sorry Professor.' She said, lowering her head.

'Sorry a second too late, out.' She pointed towards the exit.

Hermione looked flabbergasted. All eyes were on her. Quite embarrassed, Hermione gathered her things and hurried quickly out of the room, not looking at anyone as she passed.

She was angry and insulted. She never got kicked out of class, or detention…well, but never kicked out!

Hermione's cheeks were red with shame as she let herself sit on the floor just outside the classroom. She decided to listen to the lesson though the crack in the door since it didn't close all the way.

She shifted uncomfortably on the floor when she noticed something wedged in the corner of the door under the hinges. She looked to see if anyone was coming but the way was clear.

Stretching over her open piece of parchment she grasped the item in question and pulled it back towards her. It was a piece of material, apparently ripped by the door, hence why it was stuck in there.

Hermione examined it closely. It wasn't a school uniform. It was black, but it was rimed with magnificent sparkling red. It was familiar and Hermione knew why. That man that she and Ron saw going up the castle was wearing it.

She heard Darling pacing up and down and around the desks. Hermione tucked the cloths beside her out of view. When she heard Darling walk away and when her heard finally slowed down she looked down at her hand.

Her hand was almost completely gone. She squeaked and pulled her hand away. Felling stupid Hermione grabbed the corner of cloth and realized that it was just like the invisibility cloak that Harry owned.

Llllllll 

'Here, look at this.' Hermione slammed her hand flat on the table in front of Harry and Ron, reviling the corner of the invisibility cloak.

'I'll be she stole it off that man and that's why it got caught in the door.'

'Why?' Ron asked.

Hermione gave a frustrated sigh.

'We'll you didn't exactly make it clear!' Ron said in his defense.

'She must have killed him or something. Shoved him out and grabbed his cloak…shut the door quickly…and there.'

'So' he said unenthusiastically.

Hermione gave him a disappointed look and then carried on. 'So… it could mean something. Like why she needs the invisibility cloak and what happened to the guy…and why it got stuck in the door. Surly anyone who gets a robe stuck in the door would realize and not rip it out.' Hermione said, making it up as she went.

'Maybe she killed him.' Harry said quickly.

'He did seem quite afraid of her.' Ron added.

'But does that explain why his cloak got stuck?' Hermione asked.

'He's a big man Hermione. She probably had to cover him for a minute while someone, Filch, or who ever passed by. Maybe she didn't know it was stuck in the door.' Harry explained.

'She knows now I suppose. She must have an accomplice. She can't get a body out of there, invisibility cloak or not.' Hermione looked bright-eyed once more.

'No, I think someone would have noticed something by now.' Harry slumped back into the chair but Hermione stayed rigid, staring eagerly at the material. She shook her head. 'She didn't kill him, there's no way.'

'What ever you say.' Ron mumbled without really listening and then shot up yelling, 'Why would you say that' He then sunk back into his chair to avoid the stares.

'Because Ronald,' she drawled. 'There has to be a better explanation then death. Like why she wanted his cloak, or why she just didn't ask for it. Harry saw him, you saw him too he's a scared little man. I doubt he would deny anything she asked.'

'Then it must have just gotten stuck. He looked scared of her, I doubt he'd care if he got his robe stuck or not. I wouldn't thinks he's want to go back and open the door to disturb her, she probably would have killed him.' Harry was now holding the cloth, folding it back and forth in his hands looking deeply at it.

'See, that seems more plausible, I guess. But that brings us back the first questions…why leave so quickly.'

Both shrugged. Harry was keen like Hermione but Ron was staring uninterested out the window.

Snow was still thick on the ground. Quidditch would be difficult if it didn't start to clear up soon. But it was February, and February meant winter, winter meant snow and snow meant difficult. It was something that he had to deal.

Even though they were talking about something important, Harry wasted no time in popping the question.

'You guys are still coming to my big game right?' Harry asked timidly. Both nodded eagerly.

'Of, course Harry. Even if we have practice right Ron.' Hermione smiled.

'Right.' He agreed still showing signs of being upset at Hermione. Once again she shrugged it off but he was slowly getting to her.

'I'll be right back.' Harry said and carried his Defense Against the Dark Arts books off to his dorm leaning Ron and Hermione to be alone.

'I shouldn't have to apologize Ron, but I am. For whatever I did, I'm sorry. Whatever you thought I meant I didn't.'

'Hermione, I don't want to hear it.' Ron sounded unsure of what he said, but it was all he said..

Eyes stinging with hurt and anger Hermione raised herself from her seat. 'Fine.' She said quietly thought a cracked voice and leaving the room as Harry came back with his potions book, looking befuddled.

Llllllll

'Hermione' said a surprised voice as she exited the portrait hole. It was Seamus who appeared to be going in. It was the second last person she wanted to see.

'I thought you hated me.' She said bitterly. 'Oh wait was the before or after you starting dating Lavender?' She spat before walking away.

'I'm sorry about what she did.' He said running up to her. 'She is too.' Hermione let out a laugh.

'I'm not sorry about what I did. She deserved it.'

'She asked me to tell the truth. I didn't just bring it out of nowhere.' He tried to explain but Hermione was past listening.

'I'm sorry.' Seamus tried again.

Hermione stopped. Waited and then said, 'Apology accepted ok! Is that what you wanted? Now keep your basket case, annoyingly possessive girlfriend away from me or so help me…' Hermione continued to walk until she reached the library Seamus still on her heals.

Hermione pointed in the direction of Gryffindor tower. 'I think she's calling. Leave me alone. I have enough shit to deal with without bugging me!' she said venomously, finally making Seamus sulk away. Ron had put her in a very sour mood and she was going to take it out on anyone that bugged her and that was that.

Llllllll

February the first approached quickly. Excitement about Quidditch broke out all around the school In the Gryffindor common room there was face painting and little flags were being given out with Gryffindor symbols on them..

'Anti-Slytherian Flags' a fourth year was shouting as people were leaving the common room. Many people were grabbing them. Hermione did too. She wanted to have a an extremely good time (or appear to) to make Ron angry that he wasn't bringing her down (that he could see). She also got her cheek painted to have a Gryffindor lion on it.

Ron seemed excited about the match since they rarely got to attend one because they were so busy with the play. It was after the suspicions against Darling that Hermione thought there was something specific about having the Quidditch games on the same day as the practices.

It stuck Hermione as odd that this Quidditch match was left open. Why now? Why this specific match? Hermione told herself to be on the watch for darling and Ron couldn't care a less.

The cool morning air whipped at their faces. With rosy cheeks and smiling faces most of the school made their way to the frozen grounds to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione and Ron made their way up the Gryffindor tower quietly and found a place near the front together.

Hermione and Ron were still on slightly bad terms, which were starting to make Hermione angry and quite anxious. As the wind picked up and started to flick at the flags, the two teams, Gryffindor and Slytherian, made their way out of the dressing rooms.

Pre-game ritual was said, along with the shaking of the hands of the captains and then all the balls were released high in the air followed by the quaffle, which was thrown up.

The once happy chatter now erupted into cheers and chants, boos and hisses. Gryffindor hadn't scored ten minutes into the game. In fact within the first 30 minutes, they hadn't scored at all and were losing 60 – 0.

Hermione and Ron could see the disappointment on Harry's face. It wasn't only because no one was getting any points or because he still had no sight of the snitch but because he had lost his seeker 15 minutes into the game to a bludger to the chest.

Harry was playing his role as the captain to the fullest. Shouting words of criticism to anyone who passed by and finally close to an hour into the game, the score was a 40 – 70 Slytherian. Harry looked around eagerly for the snitch, but he wasn't able to spot it.

The Gryffindors' were cheering so loudly that the boo's from the Slytheran's couldn't barely be heard. The points continued to rise and by an hour and 20 minutes, they were ahead by 25 points with a score of 95 – 70. It was a good, but Harry still didn't catch sight of the snitch, yet neither did the other teams seeker.

The snitch still wasn't sighted and if he didn't find it yet, it wouldn't matter. Harry had just lost one of his beaters, who was pushed off her broom by a Slytherian chaser and was now unable to play; two people were now missing from his team.

He cursed, they were only 15 points ahead of Slytherian and if he didn't see- just then he spotted a golden flash, just as Slytherian team got ten more points.

Harry sped up into the sky as the other seeker realized his sudden disappearance and followed him instinctively. He reached out ahead of him and felt the snitch flit away before he could have a firm grasp on it.

The cold wind shot around his face making his cheeks ache. The persistent Slytherian was right at his heels, trying his hardest to get ahead of him. Both swooped down towards the grounds as the snitch decided to turn in the opposite direction.

The crowed started to grow more anticipated as Harry and the snitch reappeared and headed towards the ground. The score now sat at 105, Gryffindor and 120, Slytherian.

Harry's hand outstretched hand wasn't enough. He slid up to the front of his broom to get even a little bit closer. It had almost two hours into the game when Harry Potter caught the golden snitch.

The crowed cheered widely. Little flags were being thrown into the air and the Gryffindor team was being congratulated from anyone they passed. Hermione absentmindedly jumped excitedly, forgetting all her problems and then happily wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, who was taken aback.

Hermione realized what she had done and how uncomfortable Ron looked. She dropped her little flag and hurried away leaving Ron standing alone. She made her way back up the Gryffindor common room to await the coming Gryffindor team.

Llllllll

3am arrived on the clock, welcoming anyone who would listen. The warm fire was now slowly dying, as was the wind outside. The common room was laden with burgundy and golden-yellow flags, napkins and streamers.

The excitement finally stopped and everyone was in bed awaiting breakfast at eight and class at nine.

Ron, however, couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. Everytime he though of fixing it between them he made it only that much worse. He sighed quietly into his hands, but held his breath as a door squeaked open.

He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Hermione in her green sheep pajamas and brown locks in pigtails.

She walked silently down to the common room and stood being the couch Ron was moping on. Neither of them would say anything as if the silence was too golden to break

Ron felt the couch shift slightly as Hermione crawled over the side of the couch and sat patiently beside him. After a few seconds, Hermione shifted over to the slightly rigid Ron who was leaning against the arms of the couch and once again, she paused. Not speaking, not looking just sitting, looking into the fire.

Ron suddenly felt Hermione grasp his wrist. She lifted it off of his lap and guided it over her head and around her shoulder. She then laid her head on his shoulder, her legs curled in a ball beside her on the sofa. She wrapped her loose arm around his waist and closed her eyes.

Ron looked at the girl in his arms and his heart fluttered. He placed his other arm on her shoulder too, then bent down and placed a light kiss on her forehead, making her smile faintly.

Both sat in the dying firelight causing dancing silhouettes, simply enjoying the silence.

Llllllll 

Okay…please review the chapter…urh! Sorry about LAME Quidditch match Mwa ha! Thanks for reading

Yours Truly,

Sweet Roses

P.s. that wasn't the end…


	16. Ruined

**Chapter 16  
****Ruined**

Don't kid yourself  
And don't fool yourself  
This life could be the last  
And we're young to see

* * *

'Awe! How adorable! Is that a drool spot I see?' a voice came, making Ron open his eyes to see a common room full of people. Hermione was already making her way though the cheery crowd looking slightly embarrassed. 

Ron left in the same fashion as Hermione with friendly shoves and catcalls, looking frazzled and embarrassed. Harry was sitting on his bed, pulling his socks on. Ron pulled off yesterday's cloths and pulled on his school robes and uniform.

Harry looked at the lazy eyed Ron and then to Ron's bed where his pajamas lay out and his bed undisturbed.

'You were up all night?' Harry asked looking shocked. He stood up off the bed, felling a little sore from yesterdays game.

'On the couch- I slept on the- couch' he managed through a yawn.

'Okay then. Let's go eat.' Harry said and the two headed off to the great hall, where Hermione was waiting for them.

* * *

By mid April the atmosphere of the school was getting more apprehensive as OWLS, NEWTS and exams were coming up. Hermione was once again coaxing Harry and Ron to get a start on their reviews. 

The three were waiting on their next class in the common room. Neville was feverishly trying to finish his paper, but with no success. He did not understand what he was talking about or what Darling was talking about…ever. He had asked Hermione for help but she was too busy with her Potions review to be bothered by anyone.

The grounds were thawing and everything was becoming soggy and wet with the persistent fall of rain.

'Shall we go?' Hermione said after putting away the written half of her potions review. Harry and Ron, who weren't doing much of anything, nodded and left the common room accompanied by Neville.

Hermione and Ron were holding hands again and talking, (more like arguing) about study habits.

'I'm dead.' Neville said to Harry. 'I'm not done my paper, it's not even edited or anything!'

'Well, I'm sure spelling errors won't matter that much.' Harry said reassuringly.

'But its only half done, Harry!' he whined.

'Oh, well, that's not good.'

Darling's class filled up quickly. There was a crowd around the front desk where Harry knew the papers were being handed in. Hermione didn't hold her breath to make sure hers was there first.

Neville sat down at table in the back, looking frightened. He's always handed things in, good or bad, he has always! Handed things in. The papers started to sort themselves out in alphabetical ordered and Hermione looked disappointed.

'Mr. Longbottom, would you kindly join me at eight pm tonight we have to discuss your working behavior.' Darling said looking at the stack of paper.

'Why so late? Practice stats at five. She's so stupid.' Hermione said to Harry and Ron quietly looking like she was listening to the silly questions other students asked her.

'Maybe she's busy doing some voodoo ritual.' Ron said truthfully.

'Yeah, like her book cult club anyway, I thought he was in the play?' Harry said and Hermione looked displeased. Ever since Harry had told her what he had over heard she was having a hard time judging her. Was she just using Hermione to get to her two friends?

The last few hours of the day were speeding by quickly and now, Hermione and Ron were walking to their ninth dress rehearsal.

Excitement filled the classroom. Some were already changed into their costumes others were off changing. Hermione grabbed her first outfit hanger off her cloths rack and went off to change.

All in all the play was going smoothly and was quite a success in Darling's eyes. All the fight scenes were brilliant as were the 'love' moment scenes.

Hermione was on her best behavior while playing Juliet. She really took to heart what Darling had told her several months ago. She wasn't Hermione kissing Seamus, she was Juliet kissing Romeo…or if need be, Ron. She smiled at this thought.

Everyone was feeling stressed (excited, but stressed) at the moment because of the long practice hours. There was barely any time to study or do homework as the practices started at 5 and ended at 8. Then it was off to dinner, so it left very little time in between. Most students were finishing their homework in the wee hours of the morning.

'We'll be starting at act four, for those of you who were late.' Hermione sighed as she heard this and rushed back over to her cloths rack and picked out the article of clothing she needed for this particular act.

Dean was dressed and ready to go for his part as Paris but Neville wasn't ready, he wasn't even there.

'Um, Professor, Neville isn't here yet, why are we starting on this act?' Hermione asked, wondering why Neville wasn't here.

'Mr. Longbottom is finishing an essay for me so he will not be here, and as for the scene it needs work.' She clapped her hands together, silently telling Hermione to hurry up.

'Who's going to play Friar Lawrence?' Hermione asked again, pulling on her cloak. Darling randomly pointed to a student and they started to furiously rip through the pages of the script to find the section.

Dean and Malcolm made their way up to the "stage" to open up the scene.

"On Thursday, sir? the time is very short." Malcolm read off the script in a dull voice.

"My father Capulet will have it so; and I am nothing slow to slack his haste." Dean said with passion. Hermione rolled her eyes. She was off to the side awaiting her entrance queue, but it was hard with the talent less Malcolm.

"(Aside) I would I knew not why it should be slow'd. Look, sir, here comes the lady towards my cell.' Malcolm looked like he was having a hard time reading the lines, like he had never heard them before. That was Hermione's queue to go on, but hesitated because she was unsure of what she said.

'Hermione!' Darling yelled.

'Sorry…I couldn't hear' she said hotly.

'Happily met, my lady and my wife!' Dean said, grasping her hands, Hermione let her hands slip away and then replied, 'That may be, sir, when I may be a wife.'

'That may be must be, love, on Thursday next.'

'What must be shall be.' Hermione said sadly, looking off towards the audiences' direction.

'That's a certain text.' Malcolm said blankly.

'Come you to make confession to this father?' asked Dean.

'To answer that, I should confess to you.' Hermione held her hands together loosely in front of her and walked slowly towards Dean's character, Paris. She hated this scene, there was so many movements and gestures that she had to remember.

'Do not deny to him that you love me.' Dean said energetically moving across the stage towards Hermione, who had turned her back on him.'I will confess to you that I love him.'

'So will ye, I am sure, that you love me.' He caressed her face. Hermione moved her head away from the hand. 'If I do so, it will be of more price, Being spoke behind your back, than to your face.''Poor soul, thy face is much abused with tears.' He reached for her face again.

'The tears have got small victory by that; For it was bad enough before their spite.'

Darling looked like she was about to cry. 'Wonderful! Wonderful, wonderful, simply wonderful!'

Practice went good. Ron was happy because they actually were able to get to his death scene...again. ButHermione didn't quite understand why he was happy about dying and she didn't think she ever would.

'You are all certainly ready for July. We're ready enough to do it tomorrow!' Darling exclaimed, tossing her hands into the air.

Hermione took her time hanging up her outfits on the rack She did have a lot of outfits but she didn't need to take so long. She was slowly hanging each hanger, waiting for Neville to come bursting though the door with his essay, but he didn't come yet.

She felt arms wrap around her waste and she jumped, dropping her last outfit. She put her hand over her heart. 'Ron you scared me.' He laughed slight and then kissed her neck. 'Ron…' she hissed. 'The teachers right over there.' she scolded, with a playful tone on her voice.

'So.' He replied and then started to kiss her neck again. She placed her hand over his and giggled. 'Come on, why are we still here?' he said. Hermione nodded, she wasn't able to stay any longer for Neville.

Ron and Hermione could have gone the most distinctive route that anyone would have taken to the Gryffindor tower, but they wanted to take a path where they wouldn't be seen or bothered.

'Shouldn't we meet up with Harry?' Hermione said.

'About how I've acted…I never mean to…I just-' Hermione stopped, turning towards Ron and pushed two fingers over his lips, shook her head and then lowered her hand.

'Everyone knows how you get, Ron Weasley.' She smiled then continued walking, slipping her hand into his.

'Right, that was thoughtful.' He jested and she let out a small laugh, but stopped.

'What was that? Was that a scream?' She asked quietly, trying to hear it again. Sure enough there was another loud shrill cry coming from the Gryffindor Tower area. Hermione ran ahead, followed by Ron.

'Hey-wait up Hermione, it could be dangerous.' But she was already out sight. Ron pushed the drape aside and ran into Hermione who was dumbstruck.

'We found him like this!' A first year girl shouted, tears were running down her face, her friend was too scared to say anything. As Ron lowered his eyes to the floor he say Neville lying in a pool of blood, unconscious. There was a deep gash in his left arm where blood was still seeping from it.

'Go find Professor McGonagall. Now!' she shouted to the two girls, who ran away down the corridor to find McGonagall.

'Ron, stay here. I'll bet this has something to do with her.' Hermione said angrily but Ron grabbed her arm and tugged her back.

'No. It could be too dangerous.' Hermione looked at Neville pulled out her wand and did a simple spell that stopped the bleeding.

'I'll be right back!' she tugged her arm back and ran down the hall. Out of breath Hermione wrenched the door opened to Darling's room.

'About time, I-' She stopped talking as she turned around and realized that Hermione was standing there. 'What do you want?' she asked surprised but Hermione didn't answer, she shook her head angrily and then simply ran back to Ron. Neville had already been taken to the infirmary. However, Harry and many other students were circled around the spot where he was attacked.

'Darling's in her office.' She panted.

'She's probably not the only one.' Ron said and handed Hermione a rectangular piece of material.

'What's this?'

'Don't you recognize it?' Harry said. 'Remember what that man was carrying? It was something rolled in this cloth.'

'I guess this mystery man still is alive and working for Darling.' Hermione said as she tucked the cloth out of sight from any of the teachers who were ordering students into the common room. McGonagall had inquired Ron about what had happened and Ron told her everything from when Hermione had heard the scream. He lied and said that she went to find McGonagall, however.

'This is bad. Remember when she said "another's blood" Harry. It wasn't Ron's they needed, it was Neville's or yours.' Hermione tenderly said. 'And that means whatever she's planning to do she's able to do it now.'

Ron's stomach growled. He had forgotten he hadn't eaten yet. Neither did Hermione who was too, starting to feel hungry.

'I suggest you find what she's up to, Harry…but be careful.' She firmly touched his shoulder and whispered to him, 'use the invisibility cloak, we'll meet you back at nine.' Harry nodded then went to the Gryffindor tower, while Hermione and Ron hurried off to dinner to grab what was left, chatting bitterly about the situation.

* * *

It was odd and angering. It was like the man had disappeared, either that or Darling was pretty sneaky. Harry had waited in her room for hours and he got nothing. She was perfectly clean there was nothing in her room (that he could see). 

Neville was fine; he had lost a lot of blood but between Hermione's quick patch job, Madam Pomfrey was able to fix him up right away. Neville was excused from some homework but not exams. The teachers were certain that he would be completely recovered by then.

He was in the hospital for a week before he was released but no one knew who had attacked him. Darling seemed quite content to have him back in the play, commenting on the "amazing' performance by Malcolm.

Hermione asked him what he remember about his attacker but he didn't remember too much. He just remembered walking to Darling's room when he was hit on the head. None of the paintings saw anything either.

Time was running short and Darling was clean. June was just around the corner, then exams and then home. They would be leaving Darling to do whatever she was going to do. She seemed happy that they were going to perform Romeo and Juliet. Hermione felt that she was WAY too happy for them to performing Romeo and Juliet.

She was confused. She didn't know why Darling wasn't doing her stupid spell, she surely would have thought that nearly a month after the attack on Neville she would have done something. Ron and Harry shared interest in Darling just as inquisitive as Hermione.

'Maybe she's lying low.' Ron suggested.

'You think.' Hermione bit irritably. She had tones of homework and reviews to do and there were so many play practices that she couldn't even sleep without thinking of her lines.

'Don't take your bad study hour out on me.' Ron said hastily.

'Guys.' Harry butted in lazily. The two didn't squabble as often but when they did, it was still annoying.

'We've fifteen more days before the play Ron. Not only is Darling getting away with this she is probably going to so her little voodoo when no one is around.' Hermione said sarcastically.

'She's probably going to try it during the play. Then entire school is going to be jammed into the great hall.' Harry pointed out suddenly.

'Exactly' Hermione said in an excited tone.

'Right, and that's different from breakfast, lunch and supper how?' Ron asked Hermione and Harry, who looked shocked.

'Well…' Hermione started. 'There much be something that we don't know.' She said leaning on her palm.

'Maybe she doesn't have what she needs.' Harry said to Hermione who was writing down notes on how to properly brew a potion.

'I'm sure we'll find out soon.' Ron said comically and got a "that's not funny" look form both Hermione and Harry. 'I'm just saying' he said and went back to his Herbology review.

'You're right though.' Hermione said behind her book. 'I'm sure we'll find out eventually.'

_

* * *

_

June third arrived in no time. The school was let out of classes early so that everyone could go and see the performance of the play (which Darling was now hyperventilating over).

The Great Hall was magnificent. All the cast members and crew were busy all day getting it ready. The roof was filled with suspended lights, which seem to fix themselves to point towards the stages.

The area on which the teachers sat was empty and in front was a beautiful red velvet curtain hiding the prop-laden stage. The rest of the hall was filled with comfy chairs for the students. Each member in the play was able to reserve a seat in the front for a friend. Hermione had invited Ginny and Ron invited Harry. All the teachers were, too, privileged to the front rows of course.

Now it was a matter of push and shove to get the good seats between the other students who attended the performance, which, by the way was supposed to be everyone.

Twenty minutes before the performance Hermione was getting antsy because she wasn't able to find a piece for her outfit and Darling was nowhere to be found. Pansy, who was angry because she didn't get the lead sent Hermione running all over the place looking for Darling when someone said that she left about an10 minutes ago to sit in the audience.

Hermione and Ron started to peek through the curtains looking for Darling and neither of them spotted her. The place where she was supposed to be seated was empty and she wasn't talking to any of the other teachers. Hermione was so angry that it took her a little while to notice the little "reserved: Harry. P" sign sitting in a plush seat beside Ginny, who seemed to be looking around for Harry too.

Hermione pulled Ron over to her and asked him, 'Where's Harry?'

'Probably with Ginny, late as usual' he said with a grin.

'No, she's there. And damn it where is Darling! Have you seen her at all tonight?' She whispered harshly in frustration. 'This is going to be a disaster. I can't find half my costume for act 4, this play is going down!' Ron shook his head at her previous question and nodded along with her rants to make her happy. Frankly, he didn't care if the play sucked; he only did it because Hermione asked him to.

'Ron, we've got fifteen minutes before the performance. Don't you find it strange that Darling disappeared just as the hall started to fill up?' Hermione looked back out of the curtain and saw Ginny talking to Parvati's sister, Padma. She poked her head out.

'Ginny.' She hissed. She didn't hear her. She sighed. 'Ginny.' She yelled a little louder and she looked up quizzically. Hermione motioned for her to come over there and talk to her and Ginny slowly got out of her seat and walked over towards the stage.

'Have you seen Harry?' Hermione bent down so that she was near eye level of Ginny. She shook her head.

'I was supposed to come down here with him but he told me to go down ahead of him because he had something he needed to do or something. He went back into his room I don't know if he's still there.'

'Thanks Ginny, enjoy the play.' Hermione stood up again and grabbed Ron by the wrist and pulled him from the crowd into a corner. 'Ginny said Harry didn't even come down to the performance, I can only imagine what he's up to.'

'Maybe he doesn't feel like coming down to the play.'

'Ron! Darling and Harry are missing…what don't you understand.' She looked over to Pansy who was complaining quite loudly about the size of her part. Who is your understudy?' Ron pointed to a fourth year who was currently fixing something and scolding the person who was helping him hold it in place, telling him that it was not for sitting.

'Why?' Ron tensely questioned.

'Come on, you believe that Harry is just sitting in his room doing nothing? We're going.' Hermione looked around to see if anyone was watching and slipped out of sight, leading Ron behind her.

* * *

Doesn't time fly by in my story…wow… anyway…It's almost finished typing up the chapters (they're already written) but I start school in like, 3 days SHIIIIIT! I was excited to go back now, I'm all nervous about who's homeroom I'm gunna be in! PLEASE NOT THIRD FLOOR FORHEAVEN SAKES, NOT THIRD FLOOR! Actually, the only thing I hate about school is getting up early…damn you alarm clock

Doesn't time fly by in my story…wow… anyway…It's almost finished typing up the chapters (they're already written) but I start school in like, 3 days SHIIIIIT! I excited to go back now, I'm all nervous about who's homeroom I'm gunna be in! PLEASE NOT THIRD FLOOR FORHEAVEN SAKES, NOT THIRD FLOOR! Actually, the only thing I hate about school is getting up early…damn you alarm clock 

Anyway, please review and tell me whatcha think! Okies… thanks to all the new people who reviewed my story.

Yours truly,

Sweet Roses


	17. Darling's Secret

**Chapter 17**

**Darling's Secret**

In my dream, I break the chains that hold this place together  
But in my dreams the consequences would be so much better  
Then they are  
Cause beyond the walls that hold us here  
Skies, they stretch across the atmosphere.

* * *

Hermione and Ron changed out of their costumes as quickly as they could and into their everyday clothing, with only ten minutes to disappear out of sight.

'We have to find Harry and Darling.' Hermione whispered as they brusquely walked down the hall, their footsteps echoing off the wall all around them.

'They could anywhere.' Ron stopped suddenly, snapping his fingers. 'The Marauder's Map! Harry keeps it in his trunk.' Ron remembered excitedly and the two of them ran the rest of the way to the common room

The fat lady questioned them why they weren't at the performance, especially since they were in it. She was saying that she was just headed down there and that she was going to be late because of them.

Ron and Hermione faught with the Fat Lady who finally believed them that Hermione needed her costume, which she forgot.Finally, theygot through the portrait hole only to find the common room empty. Ron ran up to the dorm while Hermione waited, but he returned very quickly.

'Looks like Harry had the same idea.' Ron said, showing Hermione the empty parchment.

Steping down to her level, he cleared his throat and clearly spoke the words, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'. He had wanted to say that ever since he saw Harry do it. 'Now, where are they?' Ron uttered. The Great hall was so full of people that you could barely read who was who. The few people who didn't attend were hiding in their common rooms or walking the halls where no teachers would be.

'There!' Hermione shouted and pointed at the Forbidden forest. She did not remove her finger from the parchment until Ron had seen. There were three dots. Emmy Darling and Alexander Trump, whom neither of them knew but they had a good guess. Close behind them was the ever approaching, self-proclaimed hero (and troublemaker), Harry Potter.

'I knew it, he's so stupid!' Hermione exclaimed quite angrily and rushed out of the room. Ron was left to stumble out after her saying, 'mischief managed' then tucking the blank parchment and wand into his jean pocket.

* * *

Harry had been sitting on his bed awaiting the play to start. He didn't want to be in all the hustle and bustle so he pulled out the Marauder's map to see when the way would be clear.To his dismay there were still a lot of people trudging along to the Great Hall. Although, what really caught his eye was that Daring seemed to be moving ­away form the dressing rooms, away from the Great Hall and towardsthe Forbidden Forest…or Hagrid's hut.

Harry waited another moment and then saw another dot appear. Alexander Trump? Harry tried to think back to if he heard that name but before he could think any more on the matter, he noticed that they were going to the Forbidden Forest. He was right! Tonight was the night, Darling was going to pull something. Only what exactly?

Harry jumped off his bed and ran out to the busy common room. He ran down to Ginny and told her that he would be down in a minute and for her to go on without him.

'How long are you going to be? I can wait.' She said.

'No, I have something to take care of.'

'Ok Harry…are you sure you don't want me to wait?' She asked sincerely.

'I'm sure.' He then headed back to him room and looked atthe map. There was about 20 minutes before the play started he had time to go see what she was up to and get back in time. He closed his map and muttered, mischief managed and headed out the door. He had managed to avoid everyone with expertise and was on the grounds in minutes.

He was hurrying across the darkening grounds towards where he could vaguely see Darling entering the forest, but no one else was with her. Harry was positive that he had seen another person with her on the map. Absentmindedly wishing he had brought the map, he made his way through brush and dead logs in the hopes that he would spot her again.

And after what seemed like hours of blindly struggling through the deep forest he found her … or rather…Harry suddenly froze, immobilized. Unable to move or speak, all he could do whs think (of how stupid he was).

'Harry Potter, how delightful, I was hoping you could join me.' She drawled. Harry looked around for another person but no one was found.

He saw on the ground candles that looked that they were being set up in a circle. Darling bent down and started arranging the rest of them in a circle.

'Hand me those will you.' Darling said. Harry was confused, was she talking to him? 'And take that stupid thing off, not one is there for heaven's sake.' She yelled angrily and a man appeared to the right of Darling. He picked up the four books and placed them where the 12, 3, 6, and 9 would be on a clock. Then it dawned on Harry.

'An invisibility cloak!' he thought excitedly. 'That's why he disappeared so fast that day in the hall. That's why I could see him in the map…and that's how' he thought bitterly, 'Neville was attacked unseen!'

'Do you finally realize that you're friends aren't going to save you? They're too busy with that stupid muggle play!' she spat ironically, mingled with anger. 'Of course, you wouldn't understand about being pushed aside by your parents who were supposed to love you.' She paused and thencoldly remarked, 'Then again, your parents didn't even make it to your first birthday did they'She raised her eyebrows in question then gave a long, silent grin.

'Perfect wouldn't you think? While you're out here helping me finish my spell,' the man was now lighting the candles counterclockwise. 'You're precious Dumbledore and every single person who you have ever met or _cared_ about will. Be. Dead. All thanks to you because you walked so willingly to me…I didn't even have to chase after you.'

'I was wrong; I didn't need Longbottom's blood, not only, anyway. What a waste of my time…I could have been done if only I knew that. I'm not stupid, you know,I was glad you overheard because I know _you_ wouldn't tell Dumbledore my plans to kill him.' Harry knew exactly what she was talking about. 'It was a blessing that you like to put your nose in others buisness.'

'I can't say that Voldemort wont be pleased. I admit, I'm behind schedule, but soon you'll all be dead. Just like your parents.' She gave a small chuckle and Harry's stomach flared with anger.

'What will the world be like without famous Harry Potter and know-it-all Dumbledore. Too trustworthy for his own good, barely looks at my background before he takes me under his wing, good thing he knew my parents were killed by Voldemort.' She said half heartedly, making Harry lose his breath.

'They were Auror's too. But they had no _time_ for their only child, no I was too young to understand…but I guess it paid off in the end that they were too _busy_ for me.' She gave another shrill shriek. 'I suppose you think I would be sadden by their death but I sold them out to him. I gave their hiding place and I watched them **die**!' she paced back and forth in front of Harry, leaves crunching from underneath her feet. Harry was breathless, shocked.

'I was 7 when I saw them die' she recollected happily. 'His power is amazing, so beautiful. One spell and that was it, they were dead. I wanted power like that, I longed for it.'

'I was found hiding in their closet and I told him not to kill me because I was valuable, that I knew where more people were. People that he would strongly… dislike, so one by one I gave him different names of friends of the family that I knew to be Aruors and one by one he killed them.'

'I know you wouldn't understand, you don't understand that kind of power. If only you'd seen what I've seen, Harry, maybe you wouldn't be here right now about to die. You could have been where I was in a few years. 19 years old and Voldemort, the most powerful wizard was keen on me. He used **me**,' she said with passion, 'as an insider. My identity was never known, no one even thought I was a death eater. My parents' friends spilling valuable information that I gave so graciously to Voldemort.'

She could tell that Harry was angry, even without facial expressions, and at this she smiled and started to tell him more in hopes that she would drive him insane.

'The day I turned 22,' she said and stared at Harry long and hard 'the day Pettigrew gave away the Potters' whereabouts. He set off on a mission…and never came back.' She said darkly but with a hint of sadness.

'Instead of moping around I focused my studies on the dark arts for sixteen years where so kindly Dumbledore took me under his wing and allowed me to teach here' She raised her arms and paused.

'Well enough chit-chat I suppose' She swooped down and picked up a silver dagger but before Darling could get another step Harry felt limp, and in fact fell face first into the soft ground.

Hermione stood feet away lowering her wand after muttering a counter curse to a simple freezing charm.

'Expelliarmus' Ron shouted and the dagger, which Darling was holding, flew out of her hand anddown the steep hill beside them.

'What- are- you- doing?' she yelled frantically, 'The performance is ruined!'

'Like you care!' Hermione retorted.

'Careful' Harry warned, 'there is a man in an invisibility cloak ' Harry noticed that the man disappeared as soon as Hermione and Ron arrived. Hermione looked around and noticed the circle of lit candles. She walked over to them put the candles out and interestedly picked up one of the books. Darling was furious, but didn't want to try anything because she had two wands on her.

Hermione dropped the book by accident. She didn't know how, it just fell out of her hand into a mess of leaves at her feet. She bent down and picked up the book but found herself tumbling backwards, a sharp pain on her face as she dropped her wand and the book.

'HERMIONE!' Ron yelled, but before he coulddo anything Harry had already put his wand down and ran towards the top of the steep hill, looking downwhere Hermione lay unmoving.

'Stay here Ron.' Harry ordered and Ron looked upset that he took the initiative. Harry skipped down the hill, trying his best not to slip, his wand at the ready.

'Hermione…are you alright.' Hermione opened her eyes and slowly the picture of Harry came into view.

'I guess so.' She said and sat up gingerly, rubbing her cheek. They both saw leaves falling down the hill and the man under cloak had accidentally reveled himself as his cloak got pulled off.

'Harry! My wand.' Hermione panicked searching the ground for it, under all the dead leaves and branches.

'Accio Hermione's wand.' Harry yelled and her wand came zooming and stopped right in front of him, where Hermione reached over and grabbed it and pointed it at the little man.

'Why are you so scared of her?' Hermione questioned. .

'She controls the_ Prophecies_.' He said in a frightened, insecure voice.

'Prophecies? as in plural?' Hermioneaskedin a confused tone as a feminine scream from the top of the hill made them look away from the man.By the time they looked back he was already running away, his cloak in his hand.

'Hermione hide.' Harry ordered. 'That book, destroy it…just don't let her get a hold of it! I'll check on Ron.' He ran off and left Hermione to swim deeper into the forest alone.

Llllllll 

Okay there it is…the second last chapter of my story…hope you liked this chapter, sorry that it was so short…it seemed longer cause I have such big writing…who would have know that 11 pages would have turned out to only be 5 ½ pages typed… ah well!

PLEASE review! I love you all! Thanks for all the reviews you've given me!

Yours Truly

Sweet Roses


	18. this time imperfect

**Chapter 18**

**This time Imperfect**

I cannot leaver here I cannot stay

Forever haunted, more then afraid

Asphyxiate on words I would say

I'm drawn to a blacken sky

As I turned blue

There'll be no flowers, no not this time

There'll be no angels gracing the lies

Just these stark words I find

I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak

I share with you,

If I'd only speak

Just how much this hurts me

lllllll

Rain started to pour over the Forbidden Forest, drenching everything in it, and its inhabitants. Hermione's T-shirt and jeans were clinging to her as she made her way through the forest, getting darker as she went.

CRACK

Hermione stopped, pausing her breathing. It happened again and she looked around- darkness. 'H-Harry' she spoke out.

Silence. Hermione pulled her wand out and pointed it frantically in many directions. She heard the cracking of leaves and small twigs echoing in the rain.

'Stuify!' Hermione yelled in the direction and a sickening thud came. She emitted a small squeak and stumbled towards the heap. She wiped water off her face as she bent lower removing the brush. She gasped.

'Ron! What are you doing…here? Oh I'm so sorry' she flicked her wand and they both stood. 'Where's Harry? He went looking for you.' She picked leaves and pine needles off her cloths and then looked at Ron for a response.

'I don't know. I had to find you.' He replied.

'Oh-but you were supposed to watch Darling!' she said. 'It doesn't matter I have one of her books so she can't do anything, let's go.' She walked back and grabbed his hand. 'I have to destroy this book and then Harry can save the…' She stopped talking to concentrate on the hill she was about to descend. She released Ron's hand but he quickly grabbed her arm trying to tug her back.

'Let go!' She tried pulling her arm back but almost lost her balance.

'It's a steep hill, use two hands I'll hang on the book.' He offered, holding out his hand. Hermione didn't question him she gave him the book and he released her arm.

'Once I'm down throw the book down and then you can get down easily.' She turned around and heard the book fall. Before anything else could happen she felt two strong hands on her back, pushing her face first down the hill.

Losing her balance she slipped on the mushy ground and for the second time that night she fell down the hill. She felt like nothing before. She could barley see, everything was distorted by the rain. She raised her hand to her forehead and wiped the mud and water away when she realized that it was mingled with blood. She wanted to know if Ron was all right, who had pushed her?

She couldn't see straight, the trees were swaying and spinning and she was seeing double of everything. Ron went down the hill roller Hermione on her back with the flat of his foot, which he placed lightly on her throat.

'Did you have to take the book? You ruined everything!' She coughed as his foot pressed down on her throat.

'Ron!' she managed to choke out. She grabbed at his shoe but the water made it nearly impossible to grasp onto anything. He seemed to not know what he was doing but he showed no signs of remorse as he pushed down on her throat harder.

Hermione swung her legs frantically and thankfully caught the back of Ron's stable leg and he fell, dropping the book.

The rain was still pounding hard, even though the thick forest trees. She stumbled to her feet but Ron grabbed her leg and she fell flat on her stomach, losing most of her breath. Gasping for air, Hermione let out a small cry and used her free foot to kick Ron in the face until he let go.

She ran blindly, dizzily and deeper into the forest. Tears were streaming down her face mixing with the rain. A jet a purple light just skimmed her and she knew he was behind her somewhere. She didn't even know who _he_ was! Ron was being controlled and for the first time, she didn't know what to do.

She knew that she must have broken Ron's nose but he wasn't himself, he was trying to kill her! She had forgotten the book, he had the book, but he was still coming after a defenseless Hermione.

She stumbled over a stump and grabbed the nearest tree for support she could see the lake ahead. The fall must have turned her around; she was near where she started. She skipped down to the opening where the rain was so thick it was difficult to see through. Hermione frantically looked around for Ron, but she couldn't see two feet in front of her face. She bent and picked up a flat and small stone.

Hermione stopped walking, she needed this initiative. She listened intently to the noises around her, but all she could hear was the incessant pounding of rain. By the time she saw him, by the time she saw the jet of purple light heading straight for her, it was too late.

The impact hit Hermione right in the chest and sent her flying backwards into the lake, the stone clattering on the ground. She didn't stay afloat very long; the impact had caused unconsciousness, and she started to sink.

'RON!' Harry shouted. He had seen the first jet of light and thought it might have been Darling. The second light led him right to Ron and Hermione, who was barely to be seen in the water.

Harry ran down to the water bur Ron shot out another spell, causing Harry to fly sideways splashing on the muddy ground. Shaking his head and re-focusing his eyes Harry turned his wand on Ron and yelled the first spell that came to mind.

'Petrificus Totalus!' Dropping the book and his wand, Ron fell completely rigid. Harry wasted no time; he jumped into the lake to fetch Hermione, now on the bottom.

She wasn't too deep, which Harry was thankful for as he surfaces taking a deep breath. Hermione, however, wasn't breathing. Her lips were slightly blue and her eyes were closed. The rain didn't do much for their predicament as he swam to the shore, uttering works likes, 'hold on', and 'you can't be dead.'

Once there he laid her on her back to the wet ground and placed both his hands on her check and pounded firmly thee times and checked to see if she was breathing.

Years ago he had heard Dudley talking about this matter to his mother when they put him in swimming lessons (Harry didn't get to go, naturally) and had seen it on TV while serving the Dursley's their dinner.

Nothing had happened. He closed his eyes trying to think. Finally he opened her mouth and pressed his against hers giving her a deep breath. Again, nothing happed.

Starting to panic, Harry once again pressed his hand on her chest but before he could get the third time, Hermione coughed a lungful of water, splashing the hot liquid over Harry's arms.

She lazily opened her eyes but closed them once again. The only good thing was that was breathing now.

He looked at the bound body of Ron, who was staring blankly at the sky rain splashing his face. He couldn't carry both, he wasn't even sure he was able to carry Ron at all. He gingerly picked up Hermione ad ran back to the castle (as fast as he could carrying a body).

He reached the doors, but couldn't open them with Hermione in his arms. He pounded on the door with his foot, but no one was there, they were all in the Great Hall watching the performance, which should be over soon anyway

Harry placed Hermione on the stone steps and then carried on pushing the doors. With strength and determination Harry finally opened the doors, picked Hermione up and pushed open the doors to the Great hall. It was filled with thousands of applauses and whistles, that is, until everyone stared at Harry and the limp Hermione in his arms.

He stood there sopping wet people gasping at the sight. Harry started to push his way through the circling crowd towards McGonagall who looked the most worried.

'What happened here Potter?' she said looking from the scratches on Harry's face to the unconscious Hermione, who had various cut and scrapes on her face and arms.

'Professor Darling tried to kill us! Hermione…Ron…he's by the lake! But he's not himself, Darling put a curse on him and then fled' He shouted at her not really knowing how to fit the occurrences of tonight into one sentence.

'What do you mean Professor darling?' McGonagall questioned.

'She's a death eater!' Harry shouted, eliciting gasps from the crowd. Madam Pomfrey came rushing towards them, examined Hermione and then ordered Harry to take her up to the infirmary.

'Hagrid, take Hermione. Harry go to my office.' McGonagall said curtly. Hagrid took Hermione into his big arms and sniffed back tears as he followed Madam Pomfrey who was fussing all the way about not getting her there earlier.

lllllllll

Hermione didn't awake until a day later. By that time her three broken ribs, and minor skull fraction had been repaired. She was nursing five deep cuts with stitches on her face, arms and hands. There were small yellowish bruises where other cuts and scratches used to be.

She was feeling very ill. Stuffed nose, dizziness, and everything that made her feel worse. This informed her that she was recovering from a cold she caught. Her eyes felt heavy as she looked around.

Ron was sleeping in a bed opposite from her. By the looks of it, his nose was in the process of being mended. Harry however was not here.

She couldn't remember anything past the purple light. Looking out the window it told her that it was already past 9pm or later. It was way past visiting hours anyway.

She pulled her covers down and placed her warm feet on the cold floor. Hermione padded over to a chair beside Ron's bed and sat down shivering slightly.

'Ron' she whispered, placing a light hand on his check. She shook him lightly and whispered his name again.

'Hunh' he muttered as his eyes flicked opened. When he focused on Hermione he paused.

'Hi' she said lightly with a soft smile on her face, but he did not return it, instead he looked away sadly.

'I don't know how you can ever look t me.' He said dryly, his voice cracking.

'What?' she uttered, sounding hurt. 'You didn't know'

'I almost killed you.' He stated. 'If Harry didn't- you'd be dead' he contorted his face with anger and guilt. It was hard to hear him. His throat burned and ached at the same time.

'Ron no! It wasn't your fault.' She urged

'It was hard, I couldn't think, only do. She was in my head Hermione. She used a non verbal spell on me Hermione.' Silence fell between them. 'And I almost killed you.'

Hermione leaned over and embraced him but he did not hold her, he just lay there looking away.

'Ron I love you.' She sobbed into his shoulder, holding him tighter. 'you weren't yourself' she told him through tears but Ron didn't say anything…he couldn't tell her that he loved her back. Not after what he did…not anymore.

The end

llllllllll

Well, sorta… I have the sequel in progress dun, dun, dun! Lightning crashes!…I believe its called…well I don't know. I guess I should think of a title soon huh…well, I believe it will be called "Much Ado About Love"…yes, I just made that up…well look for it, it'll be up sooner or later…

Please tell me what you thought about it and if I should even bother with a sequel…please review!

Yours Truly,

Sweet Roses


End file.
